Tangled Up In You
by C5SysEngFTS
Summary: ENJOY! Summary inside. Please read all, and review! Rating changed for Future Chapters. Thank you!
1. A New Dream, Realized

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: I do not own any characters; any similarities with other OCs unintentional; the sharing of my OCs encouraged. My story begins with a kiss on the boat. What would have happened if the Stabbington Brothers did not get to the beach when they did; if they had not gotten his attention with the lantern; if Eugene had realized who Rapunzel was on the boat? This is my take on it. I am open to plot bunnies / suggestions concerning this story. The first chapters are planned out; after that, who knows?**

**Chapter One: Eugene's Revelation, Part One**

**A New Dream, Realized**

The kiss had been amazing, both Eugene and Rapunzel lost in the feeling. The kiss, illuminated as it was by thousands of lanterns silently criss-crossing the sky above them, was simply magical. No words could describe it; any attempt at speaking sure to spoil the wonderful mood. They could each feel the electricity of their tender touch; their heartbeats merging into a single beat, thumping in sweet unison, as if two halves of a whole. The touch filled with such affection as to defy description; not that either tried, lost as they were in the sweet afterglow. As they separated, they gazed into each other's eyes, hazel into emerald and emerald into hazel. Each lost in the words Eugene had uttered previously: "…you get to find a new dream."

As both continued to hold the other in their gaze, their minds began to wander; "…you get to find a new dream," echoing in their sub-conscious.

Rapunzel, lost in the thought of how to top the realization of a dream 18 years in the making. Was she in love? Could love at first sight be true? She had realized that he was very handsome as she gazed at him from the shadows, with none of the evil characteristics Mother Gothel named, such as pointed teeth; not to mention his kind treatment of her, even if reluctantly at first. She fondly thought of her birthday, at first a sad occasion, and how he transformed it into the best, ever. Why was he so nice to her? Did he feel the same? She prayed that he did.

Eugene, lost in the thought of where does he go from here. It was as he continued to gaze unashamedly into the most beautiful emerald orbs that he realized he had had his first kiss driven by true love; the others rendered irrelevant. Could he have fallen in love so quickly? He knew Flynn Rider didn't; but, Eugene? Was love at first sight possible? He had truly been stunned by her beauty as she emerged from the shadows; her confidence and determination to see the lanterns driving her, as if on a sacred quest; her immunity to the smolder; a definite first; and, her appreciation of his efforts to make her birthday an enjoyable event. Did she appreciate his efforts? It seemed as if she did. Did she feel the same? He prayed that she did.

Another thought worked its way into his mind; she was familiar; hauntingly familiar. Where had he seen her? She stated she had never left the tower, yet he was so sure... If true, how could he have seen her before; or where; or, even, when?

He was so lost in the sea of green, and in his own conflicted thoughts and worries, that he didn't realize that Rapunzel had been trying to get his attention, smirking at his "un-Flynn-ness."

"Euugeene," Rapunzel again called, softly and tenderly, her new found affection for him unmistakable.

His reverie broken by the soft siren call of his new dream, Eugene blinked to clear his vision, and looked expectantly, still mesmerized by Rapunzel's true beauty, and lost in the feelings of adoration for her.

"Yes," he asked quietly and tentatively.

"Eugene," Rapunzel began, "I don't know how to thank you for an amazing day. You began as my guide reluctantly, but in the end you did all the little things that made this the most amazing birthday I have ever had. EVER!"

"Blondie," Eugene exclaimed, so excited that she had enjoyed his company and efforts, "you are most welcome!" Rapunzel grinned and blushed, giggling at Eugene's rambunctious response.

"You are an absolute joy to be around;" Eugene continued, "the way that you light up those around you as if the sun. I had forgotten how wonderful the world truly is; how nice people can be, if you let them. If anything, I should be thanking you! You have captured my heart and set it fr-…," Eugene stopped quickly, very un-Flynn like, his smoothness totally lacking, his cheeks turning five shades of red, Rapunzel softly and affectionately giggling, relieved that she was affecting him as he did her.

Rapunzel continued giggling and blushing five shades of red as well; Eugene remaining quite flushed, laughing softly and very affectionately. A very comfortable silence returned; each enjoying the company of the other; each admiring the lanterns high in the sky, though they were slowly fading from sight.

They soon returned their gaze to the other. Hazel again lost in emerald, emerald again lost in hazel. They slowly joined their hands together, and began to pull into the other's tender embrace. Closer and closer, soon locked so closely that the finest linen parchment could not broach the space separating them; linked as one. Once more they slowly touched their lips together, tenderly, the feelings of love very evident; again, their hearts beating as one. It was with this second kiss that they realized their new dreams; to be together, tower and island totally forgotten. They broke apart at the same time, regaining the gaze with the other, remaining loosely embraced.

"My new dream….," they sighed together, content to be holding the other so closely, not aware the other had heard.

"What…?" they echoed; surprised at their shared common thought.

Eugene was the first to speak, nervously and not too sure of how to describe the feelings he was experiencing. He was Flynn Rider, and he didn't fall in love; did he? Was he Flynn Rider; the thought gnawing at him? What about this wonderful feeling; one that Flynn might feel repulsed by but that Eugene definitely welcomed? He was now Eugene; wasn't he? Of course he was; um-, is; and he loved; no, correct that, loves the feeling. A feeling, however, he was afraid to acknowledge and share for fear of losing it, but not willing to ignore.

He decided to take the plunge and go for it, gently caressing her cheek as he began, "Rapunzel, you were right about my arrival in your small world. It was fate, AND destiny, not a horse that brought me to the tower. After all, what else could bring me to you in time to bring you here for your birthday? The timing was just too good. Even Max isn't THAT good of a horse; though, and please do not tell him I said this, he does have outstanding personality traits, especially his dedication to his profession. But, most importantly, Hookhand was right, my old dream did stink."

"Your old dream, Eugene," Rapunzel asked, very surprised, "not quite sure where Eugene was going with this conversation.

"Yes, Rapunzel, my old dream," Eugene replied, grinning unabashedly at her before continuing; "Just as you fulfilled your dream of seeing the lanterns fly and now get to go find a new dream; so do I, for; while one might think a dream should be fulfilled before seeking another; right now I can see that it is not always true that one must always have a dream realized just in order to seek a new one."

To say this was the most shocking of revelations to young Rapunzel was to underestimate the impact of Eugene's words on her. Understandably; Rapunzel, a look of shock adorning her beautiful face, stood there, mouth slightly open, for a minute; not daring to believe, fearful yet not; she was almost afraid to ask what his new dream could be.

"What could it be? Is it her? Could it b-…? She was klutzy, naïve, clumsy, chubby, ignorant…; no one but her mother seeing her special, yet her putdowns endless, other comments never positive;" Rapunzel pondered, before coming to the realization that, "Eugene was still HERE; he hadn't abandoned her! He had the satchel; yet, he WAS here!"

Could the wonderful fulfillment of her new dream be closer than she thought? Could her dream and his be one? She knew; just knew; in her heart; as Eugene was still there, even after being given the satchel; that Mother did NOT know best! It was with extreme confidence, a confidence she knew she had had her entire life, that Rapunzel took the plunge as well and grinned widely as she sweetly asked, "What IS your new dream, Eugene?"

Eugene smiled shyly and stuttered out, grimacing as he did so, "Not w-what, but w-who."

"Oh…," Rapunzel said slowly and shyly, her facing brightly lighting up as if the sun at his sudden shyness, a shyness caused by her; his unique Eugene-ism, "Ok, then. WHO is your new dream?"

"W-who do you think, Rapunzel," Eugene smirkingly asked, though still slightly stuttering, his confidence slowly returning at the reality slowly filling him; gently, yet firmly, tightening their embrace, telling her a thousand things in his embrace; gazing unashamedly at her beauty; expectantly, as if almost afraid of her reaction to his revelation, yet knowing he needn't be. She did feel the same; of this he was never surer! She knew the arrogant Flynn was gone, conquered by her sweet innocent and wonder; replaced by the kind and humble Eugene Fitzherbert, the orphan! She knew; she knew absolutely; his heart was entirely and completely hers; as she knew he had accepted hers!

Still; as he eagerly and nervously awaited her answer; he did have slight fear residing in the back of his sub-conscious still gnawing at him. He had suffered such terrible heartache in his short life that he didn't know what it meant to be filled with such joy. Nor did he know what it truly meant to fall in love with someone. Despite a new found confidence, one question remained; would she reject him, as he had been, so many times before? While awaiting her answer and, needless to say, he was very, very nervous.

Rapunzel, still grinning and blushing, and realizing; Eugene's apparent discomfort due to uncertainty of if his feelings for her were feelings mutually shared; simply stated, "me."

Eugene; his face a portrait of obvious relief, gently sighed, and exclaimed happily; all conflicted thoughts gone, exuberantly replied; "Yes! You are so right, Rapunzel. You have filled me with feelings I thought were lost and buried forever. When I am with you I feel so much happiness and, as I get lost in ocean of your expressive emerald eyes, I realize that you are what matters. Money and material possessions are irrele-….; ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh!"

"Eugene," Rapunzel exclaimed worriedly, "What's wrong? Why the panicky attack?"

"Whaat," Eugene blankly remarked, surprised, unaware of his excited rambling.

"I asked what is wrong," Rapunzel repeated, wondering about his outburst; "You were talking about your feelings when you suddenly stopped; freaking out. Why are you freaking out?"

"It just hit me; I have seen someone that looks like you before; I know who you are," Eugene exclaimed excitedly.

**Wait! Who is she?**

_**You know I can't tell you; YET!**_

**What happens next?**

_**Hmm…,**_


	2. A Revelation, Revealed

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Two: Eugene's Revelation, Part Two**

**The Revelation Revealed**

"It just hit me; I have seen someone that looks like you before; I know who you are; I am sure of it," Eugene exclaimed excitedly, "and, I have never felt this confident, EVER!"

Rapunzel was skeptical; after all, who looked like her; who else had super long blond hair?

"Ok, I'll bite. Who do you think I am," Rapunzel asked, with a smirk on her face.

She knew who she was! She was just a girl, from a tower in a small valley, with 70 feet of golden hair; hair that glowed when she sang; a girl who befriended a fro-, oops, chameleon; a girl with a loving mother who kept her home and protected; wasn't she? If she wasn't; most importantly, then what; who IS she?

She is unique, isn't she? Of course she is; Right? Oh, boy, boy, boy! Eugene sure had her confused now. He seems so sure of himself; how is he so sure that he had seen someone like her before? Maybe three hits to the head with a frying pan did cause poor Eugene more permanent damage…

"Before I tell you, I want to ask you a few questions. Ok? I want you to understand why I feel so sure of myself."

"Sure."

"When is your birthday?"

"Well, that is easy. Today is my birthday!"

"How old are you?"

"Again, another easy one, I am eighteen today."

"What color are your eyes?"

"You know, Eugene, you can ask me harder questions; I am very smart, know."

"I know you are quite intelligent; but, it is very important," Eugene insisted.

Rapunzel blushed at Eugene's compliment, "Ok! My eyes are emerald green. Why?"

"I'll get to that in a minute. Why do you think your hair glows when you sing?"

"Finally; you actually came up with a hard one! Seriously, though, I really don't know…," she trailed off, pondering this very thing.

"And, finally, how long have you seen the lanterns on your birthday?"

"Euugeeene! You already know these answers. Why are you asking them now?"

"It is because…," Eugene trailed off; thinking; of a night not quite seven months ago; of a very cold and blustery night; of the night when the profitable job took place, a daring raid of a noble's treasury during a masquerade party attended by an unexpected and reluctant couple; of the chance encounter with a certain emerald eyed royal; of the hauntingly beautiful emerald green eyes; of the pair eerily similar, hauntingly familiar, to the pair he has become very comfortable drowning in.

_**Flashback**_

_**I was sitting in my normal booth at the Snuggly Duckling, my back to the rear wall, ever mindful of the comings and goings; ever ready to make a daring Flynn Rider escape out the back way. I was momentarily distracted by the barmaid; her ampleness hindering my view, and did not see them come in; shocked that they were even there, even talking to me. We didn't have the best relationship after all; they still upset with me for a little botched job a couple months prior; the job causing the younger brother, though fortunately not he himself he thought, quite severe and certainly undue pain in the rear; LI-TER-AL-LY!**_

"_**It is the perfect job," exclaimed Dirk Stabbington, wagging his eyebrows expectantly at Flynn's response; his only possible reply; to this chance for glory and, most importantly, riches beyond belief.**_

"_**Yeah, I am SURE;" I sarcastically retorted; surprised that they would want to renew our fractured and thoroughly obliterated 'business' relationship; understandably skeptical of any job those oafish brothers devised; knowing that they would always forget some important detail, the detail that could cause my capture, death, or most devastating of all, inadvertent damage to the most handsome face in this or any other kingdom within twelve days ride. Despite their track record, and in spite of myself, I was very intrigued, so I gave the go ahead and he explained the plan of raiding the guests during a holiday masquerade party.**_

"_**I'll think about it," I responded after patiently listening to his idea; dismayed, yet intrigued by it.**_

"_**Don't think too long," Dirk countered, "the objective is the masquerade party on Saturday night at the estate of Lord Snodgrass."**_

"_**That is day after tomorrow," I exclaimed, careful not to raise my voice and draw unneeded and unwanted attention to myself; inaccurately drawn wanted posters still causing me undue stress.**_

"_**Yeah; well so sorry about that," Dirk retorted, before prompting; "so, are you in or not?"**_

"_**Ok;" I thought briefly, before my wanton greed set in, saying simply; "I am most definitely in, what exactly is the target?"**_

"_**The plan is simple; during the height of the party we will steal into the noble's treasury and relieve them of some of his excess gold and jewels," Dirk stated, grinning as he did so.**_

"_**Interesting…," I replied, becoming very interested despite my reservations.**_

_**The heist went off without a hitch; more gold and jewels than any of us had seen passing from his poorly designed vault and through an unseen, now well known, secret passage, the passage told to us by a disgruntled mansion staffer, happily taking his cut in gold coins, a reasonable price for his continued silence; well, almost without a hitch, there only being one small and seemingly insignificant complication; only one complication to the perfect heist; the inadvertent collision with a certain uncomfortable guest, the guest who tired of the pomp had decided to go outside for some fresh air; an emerald green eyed guest; the guest, a very reluctant participant.**_

_**The guest; her royal highness, Catherine; the guest I ran right into; slowly twisting as we fell to ensure she was not hurt, both landing in such a way that my body cushioned her fall; our eyes locking. My hazel to her emerald green, a such deep green that I could not help but be awestruck; the remainder of her hidden behind an intricately designed and beautifully adorned; the mask that concealed all; yet, highlighted the eyes, the emerald green eyes locking with my hazel orbs, the rest of my features similarly hidden.**_

_**The beautiful; the hauntingly beautiful, the bright emerald green; eyes, displaying every possible emotion, yet currently so completely sad, sure I would never forget for as long as I lived; eyes that…,**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"Beecaaauuse…," Rapunzel teasingly and draggingly mimicked wondering where Eugene's mind had gone; grinning at him as she did so; her apparent adoration for him gracing her beautiful features; most evident in her bright emerald green eyes; eyes that…

Eugene, startled by the sound; brought back from his memory to the here and now, warmly smiled at his new dream and knowing for sure he is right; wondered the best way to pursue it; decided to answer by way of a story; "Before I answer, let me tell you a little story. I will keep it short. I'll begin it with a description of her highness, the queen. She is a beautiful woman, just like you."

Rapunzel giggled happily, and blushed furiously at this comment; not being used to such wonderful comments being said about her. After being put down so often; she had begun to believe Mother Gothel's cruel words as absolute truths; she really could not understanding how a mother could say such things, having never been so complimented before. Eugene proving yet again that she really was NOT any of the cruel things Mother Gothel had mentioned last night; her thoughts drifting to why anyone would treat another one with such blatant disregard for their feelings.

Eugene continued, "She has the most amazing chestnut brown hair, an amazing heart shaped face, a beautiful button nose, and the most expressive emerald green eyes to behold in the kingdom. A little over eighteen years ago, the queen was with child and deathly ill. She was not expected to survive childbirth. The king, desperate to save the love of his life and hearing about a special magical flower, a flower made from a drop of sunlight, sent troops out to find it. After an intense search, this flower was found and transformed into a tea the queen drank, saving her life."

"Wow," sighed Rapunzel, in awe of an amazing love story; "but what does this have to do with me?"

"I am getting to that," Eugene chuckled, a broad smile gracing his handsome features; a smile for his new dream, "The queen gave birth to a beautiful girl; with bright gold hair, massive emerald eyes, and the cutest button nose."

"Aaaannd…," Rapunzel prompted eagerly and impatiently, not really understanding and becoming even more convinced that poor Eugene was, in fact, quite delusional; having suffered brain damage from the three hits with the frying pan; yet, at the same time...

"Rapunzel," Eugene quietly exclaimed, adding, "Didn't I ask you not to freak out; even though I am?"

"Umm, yes?"

"This girl, the princess, was born exactly eighteen years ago."

"And…?"

"She was born with the most beautiful golden hair."

"Go on…," Rapunzel encouraged, beginning to understand; seeing the pattern emerge.

"And, she has the queen's expansive and expressive eyes; emerald green eyes. Exactly like yours; eyes that you got from her!"

"Eugene, are you saying what I think you are saying," Rapunzel asked at last, scared, no, make that terrified; yet, at the same time excited to know.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Rapunzel face palmed, sat down heavily and suddenly, and began to quietly cry; the realization hitting her that Eugene was right, and that the baby from the mosaic in the town square was in fact, her.

Eugene, being very concerned, wrapped her up in a tender embrace and, after pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, asked, "Why are you crying? You are not freaking out, are you?"

"No. I am just confused. What does this all mean?"

"Let me finish the story, and I think you will understand. This beautiful little princess was stolen at birth, for reasons unknown, and most importantly, exactly eighteen years ago. The lanterns were and still are a call. A call for this lost princess to come home. A call you have seen and dreamed about for so long, a call you desired to reply to, not even knowing why.

So," Eugene paused dramatically; causing Rapunzel to giggle at his exaggerated movements, "what this means," as Eugene gently lifted Rapunzel to her feet, picked up his satchel and removed the crown; "and, please do not freak out, is that this is yours, Your Highness." He gently placed the Lost Princess' tiara upon Rapunzel's head, and gently pressed another kiss to her forehead.

Rapunzel continued to cry, but instead of tears of sorrow, they were tears of absolute joy; Eugene joining in; ecstatic for his new dream.

"The best day ever," Rapunzel sighed to herself. "Wow, best day ever just got better," they both sighed.

**How sweet!**

_**Don't you know it!**_

**What now?**

_**I guess you will have to keep reading…**_


	3. A Royal Couple, Bereaved

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Three: Eugene's Revelation, Part Three**

**The Royal Couple; Bereaved:**

William and Catherine, the much loved and benign rulers Corona, were well known for their compassion and wisdom. The twenty-five years of their rule; the Solaris Years, the years of the Sun, the years of peace after a magnificently managed campaign against the formerly troublesome Midlands; had been matched, by unequalled prosperity in the kingdom; by the complete absence of war or pestilence; by the prosperity shared with neighboring kingdoms. Their happiness would be complete except for one thing; the loss of their daughter so soon after her birth; stolen, for reasons unknown.

King William had a deep voice that revealed, at an instant, his mood; whether firmly dealing with criminals at their trials; compassionately dealing with the aggrieved families of soldiers lost in the line of duty; or, settling the issues of the kingdom's loyal subjects or many nobles. While he presented an aura of firm decisiveness in his dealings; an absolute conviction that his child would return, he had recently lost hope. Eighteen years was such a long time; was it too long? His mind

Was she still alive; still healthy; very tall, like him; petite, like her mother; intelligent; compassionate? If yes to these many things; what would she be like? Had the kidnapper twisted her mind, turning her into something evil? So many questions, yet unanswered; questions that he feared to have answered; for, despite his firm grasp of reality and fully prepared to face any eventuality, there was one thing he feared when it came to his daughter; the truth. What he couldn't know; or even pray for; was that his continued faith, however weak, was about to be rewarded; nor could he know that his fears would be totally unfounded.

Queen Catherine affectionately referred to as Kat by those closest to her, primarily her husband; had a sweet, musical voice that never seemed to vary from a tone of compassion and contentment. She had never been heard raising her voice to anyone, no matter the circumstance. She maintained a regal aura befitting her noble lineage. Thus, despite the theft of her child, she did not allow her subjects to fully know just how devastating the theft had been. The brown lock of hair, kept close to her heart in a special locket, gave her the strength to carry on.

She would be strong; not only for herself, but also her family and subjects. She remained convinced that one day her daughter WOULD return; that she would be healthy; that she would not be evil or otherwise twisted; that she would be the princess she had been born as, even if she didn't realize her royal lineage. She would return, very soon; of this Kat was decisively certain. She didn't realize that the faith of her conviction and her yet as unrealized dream was soon to be fulfilled much sooner than even she could have hoped for or even expected.

Both their minds drifting back to a tragic event; not quite eighteen years before; both asking, "Was it really so long ago?"

_**Flashback**_

_**An empty crib; the criminal, seen escaping the palace grounds, a woman; an older woman with graying, yet coal black hair, last seen fleeing on foot.**_

_**A sleepless night spent in an empty Royal Nursery, alternating between running around the room aimlessly, hysterical, and sitting by the empty crib; alternating between crying inconsolably and fervently praying that this was nothing but a bad nightmare; a nightmare that would prove just that when she awoke in the morning her husband by her side; her husband and the Palace and Royal Guards frantically searching the city and surrounding countryside for the kidnapper and their daughter; no signs or any other clues ever found.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Will and Kat, in quiet contemplation, also thinking back to the event of just one day previous; the king recalling his anger, bitterness and conflicted thoughts; the queen, her anguish at the coincidence of what might be called the Coronian Crime of the Century, trumping any murder or other grievous and criminal act, occurring as it did the day prior to the Lantern Festival.

_**Flashback**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**We were sitting in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of their missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I hear my wife exclaim, "It cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY? Does he have no heart at all?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish interrupted by my loud and angry words to Samuel, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can, I don't care how, as long as it is done and the crown recovered;" my wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major; shocked at my outburst, quickly nodded his assent and rapidly left, praying that I was not one to kill the messenger of bad news; quite determinedly went out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**As I calmed down, regaining the emotional control I am famous for, a thought began to pervade my consciousness, "How does he do it?" Where did he get the knowledge?" I mean, really; this native ability, an ability bordering on the skills of invisibility I had only heard about until Rupert had returned from the land in the East; skills puzzling me as I still cannot understand them; causing me to ask a follow up question; "How, and could he prove useful to the Kingdom if I could somehow clear his past record without fear of anarchy?" Additionally, I thought, "I bet he could; yes, most definitely he could; and, most importantly, that he led the life he did for what he thought was a good reason."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

The Royal Couple had just finished the lantern festival and; after a brief comment about a small boat that they could see from their lantern balcony, a small boat containing two young people so completely and obviously in love with the other; continued to gaze at the thousands of lanterns released in honor of their daughter; the Lost Princess. Their attention did return to the boat; they could see, by the glow of the thousands of lanterns and the light of the full moon, the wonderful couple, so oblivious to the lanterns, so caught up in each other; a truly wonderful sight, each sighing, "Oh, to be young and so in love." After a few comments of true love and the true wonder of it; their attention was drawn, once again, to the soft glow of the many lanterns above them.

It was always such a beautiful sight; as first their single lantern floated into the air, to be followed by thousands more; thousands released by the many people of Corona; their ever loyal subjects; their desire to have their dear princess return. The sadness and solemnity of the event was somewhat tempered by the joy they felt at the support they continued to receive from their loyal subjects. It was this loyalty that moved them, almost to tears, and kept them going these many painful years.

Neither really wished to return to the confines of their home, a home empty of joy; seen more as a mere house with four walls and a roof, so they decided that they would go for a walk, and talk with some of their loyal subjects. Little did they know that their lives were about to change forever. Just by taking a walk; along the waterfront; to a special pier. The same water front; the same pier; a certain small boat was slowly making its way towards; the very boat that had so captivated them earlier.

**Wait! The boat? THE boat?**

_**Yes, the boat.**_

**Is it the boat I am thinking…?**

_**Um, it could be…**_


	4. Gothel, ScornedStabbingtons, Enraged

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Four: Eugene's Revelation, Part Four**

**Gothel, Scorned; Stabbingtons, Enraged**

"Where are they…," Gothel fiercely questioned, with intense irritation and worry. She couldn't believe that she could have lost Rider and Rapunzel; her flower, her precious flower, her gift of eternal life. Things were not proceeding as she had planned. How could her well laid out plan go so wrong; so utterly wrong; so utterly quickly; so utterly completely? How could it be so hard? Why was this so hard? I mean really; I have so much experience in dealing with the world!

What was Rapunzel; ditzy, clumsy, chubby, naïve Rapunzel; compared to a crown; a rare crown; the crown of a supposed lost princess; a crown to be hocked for more gold than Rider and the brothers could use in a lifetime; in ten lifetimes; in one hundred lifetimes? How many islands he could buy? How much solitude he could enjoy?

As her desperation of her lack of control grew; her mind continued its pointless and errant roaming, a thought entered her mind; a devastating and utterly complicating thoughts, a dangerous and complicating idea arose in her twisted, demented sub-conscious; a completely unbelievable thought.

The thought that Flynn Rider; Flynn Rider of all people; had fallen in love! Imagine! It can't be! Can it? Could Rider have fallen for her? Don't be silly; what did he see in her! Of course not; would he see her as special! Again, of course not! Though a thought continued its interminably persistent emergence into the forefront of her mind; for, of all things she knew of Rider, she was surest that he only used and abused women; never having the time to fall in love; that there was NO way he fell in love.

With ANYONE! Right? I mean, really, Flynn Rider falling in love with Rapunzel? Those aren't odds I would ever wager on! Right? You wouldn't win! Would you? GAH!

Of course, Mother Gothel; I mean you do know BEST! Don't you? Help?

Oh, Gothel, be CONFIDENT!

It would only take one look at the satchel for Rider to up and leave her alone; alone in a world so thoroughly terrifying that her flower would come running to her, certain never to leave the tower again. She found it hard to believe that Rider was still with her; her flower had to have given him the satchel by now. Hadn't she? She had to have! I mean, Mother DOES know best! She has had it since last night; the lanterns have since flown; wasn't 24 hours long enough?

Rider should have abandoned her by now! Shouldn't he have? If so, where was she? Why hadn't she come running? Had something dreadful happened to her? For the first time in centuries, Gothel began to feel…, fear; complete and unbridled fear. The fear of the unknown; fear of a naïve, ditzy, clumsy girl; a girl she thought she had thoroughly poisoned against the outside world. Had she underestimated her control of Rapunzel; or worse, underestimated Rapunzel and her ability to sway the most notorious thief in ten kingdoms?

She was interrupted in her conflicted, tortured, tumultuous thoughts by Dirk, the elder, non-mute brother:

"They were on a boat. I am sure of. I saw the royal palace horse accompanying them at the dock; where the horse is, Rider is. That horse, that determined horse, that chased us for five miles through the country side. That horse, that devil horse, is simply too determined to allow a thief such as Rider out of his grasp; the resultant prestige and honor too great; the potential promotion just awaiting his return with Rider. No, the horse was simply biding his time, waiting for the right time to capture him. I cannot believe that the horse would just up and let them go. Therefore, I am convinced that they have to be near; they HAVE to!

That crown should be our possession now! Gah, I cannot believe this! Oh, what I will do to Rider when I catch him…, I cannot believe that Rider could not see this lantern; or, that he knowingly and willingly ignore it. He knows what we will do to him; especially after his treachery! It is certainly bright enough to have caught his attention," Dirk, the elder Stabbington remarked, not too sure of himself, thinking that maybe the Rider he knows; the Rider he has known for ten years, was more unpredictable than even he thought possible.

A new thought entered his consciousness; a very dangerous thought, a thought sure to cause him nightmares, a thought as terrifying as to…, gah, never mind, it is bad, real bad, take my word for it; causing him to mutter, mostly to himself, "Could he, the infamous Flynn Rider; the man who displayed no emotions of affection, have become smitten with the girl? Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Dirk; of course not! He was Flynn Rider, after all! Wasn't he? He didn't need or want love! Did he?

Then again, he did keep her safe and apparently save her life at the dam, there being no possible escape from all the water flooding from the dam; and, after only knowing her mere hours, two at most." His aimless utterances fading as he soon ended his conflicted thoughts and returned his attention to the matter at hand; to his reluctant protagonist; his reluctant and immensely irritated protagonist; his unknowingly and extremely dangerous protagonist.

"Well, genius; OBVIOUSLY, it did not catch their attention as expected," Gothel remarked as she smacked him upside his head, very annoyed with these two incompetent brothers, angry at them for this new complication; angry at herself for thinking they highly competent; angry at herself for counting on another. After all, she did not get to be 500 years old by trusting others! How could she have underestimated things; underestimated so absolutely and completely?

Was her flower not quite so poisoned to the real world as she had thought? Had the lack of concrete examples of the terror of the kingdom allowed doubt to foment within Rapunzel's exceptional intellect; an intellect she herself attempted to downplay; an intellect able to discern patterns and obvious falsehoods? Would she have to take more drastic measures to regain her flower?

"We have lost them; for now. So let's be patient and see what the sunrise brings. Remember, good things come to those who wait. We have time," Gothel stated, though with a lack of conviction; her doubts gnawing at her; slowly eating at her. She WAS worried; very, very worried. Worried that they would not be found within the five days maximum she could endure between Rapunzel's healing songs; and not really feeling as confident as her final statement to the brothers, "Flynn is sure to abandon her for the crown. His selfishness will be his undoing.

When that happens, I will have what I want; you will have what you want, the crown of the forever Lost Princess; and Flynn will be dead!"

"Amen!"


	5. Amanda's Discovery

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01.**

**Chapter Five: Eugene's Revelation, Part Five**

**Amanda's Discovery**

Gothel, Lance and Dirk Stabbington, were stealing along the beach away from their rendezvous, the green lantern leading the way, when they heard excited calls behind them. Looking behind them, they saw that a ship entering the harbor heading towards one of the private jetties, suddenly veered towards the light of their lantern. Alarmed at the implications that could arise from their apparent discovery, they took off running, dropping their lantern as they went, dodging gnarled branches and shrubs, stealing away in the woods as they made their way quickly out of the capital city and into the surrounding forest. This forest, this dark forest, so thick in areas as to prevent light entering, would provide for the perfect hiding place while they awaited the dawn; however, it would also prevent them from seeing the remarkable sight soon to have all of Corona gossiping like it never has before or since.

Amanda, after a very busy day taking care of the queen's personal affairs as well as a training session mandated by her secondary assignment, was walking along the beach of Corona, seeking a quiet place to meditate and relax herself. She had had a tumultuous last couple days. As she walked, she thought of the cruel theft of the Lost Princess's tiara; her brow knitting itself into a worried frown. A frown of despair for someone she had known; someone she had loved, loved as a younger sister might adore their older brother, as this person had cared for her as an older brother would.

A person who had doted on her like an overprotective father; no, like a dad might; holding her when she cried; feeding her when she was too ill to do it herself; fixing her few toys when she broke them; reading her their favorite stories, out of their favorite book: _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_. Yes, this person was her everything for five years of her life; a life so full of despair that his acts of kindness were as if the sun shone only on her. No one could imagine her horror when he turned as he did; or her fury, as the aide to the queen, at his latest exploit; an exploit carried out the day previous.

_**Flashback**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**I was walking along one of the many hallways leading from the queen's public office towards my shared quarters. I had just passed through an ornately decorated set of double doors; doors that led to the hallway linking the rest of the palace to the shrine erected in honor of the royal couple's missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the heirloom tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; the tiara worn by her mother, her mother's mother and numerous other princesses upon their coronation. **_

_**I was deeply surprised at the reverberating echo of the name I had unavoidably grown to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety, not thinking he so bold or competent to complete such a job as stealing the tiara of the Lost Princess; shocked at the anger heard coming from the king as he took the report from the Royal Guard Sergeant Major, Samuel; his indignation, anger, and desire for revenge rising as he received the report the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

"WHY?" I cried out in a mixture of rage and desperation. "Eugene, you were like a brother to me!" I continued to sob out; trying to understand what drove the boy who had done so much for me to turn so absolutely evil; thieving without any regard to those he was hurting. In spite of my absolute despair, I found myself involuntarily smiling and chuckling, remembering a most wonderful day. A day packed with the agony of the introduction to orphanage life; the day which had changed my life; but, still, the day I met a remarkable boy who befriended me when I had yet to make any friends.

_**Flashback**_

_**The orphanage was finally quiet, the last of the children finally drifting into sleep; sleep punctuated with dreams of adoption and what it would be like to be in a family again.**_

_**This quiet was broken by the gentle sobs of a seven year old girl; a girl who had just arrived that very day; a girl who had lost her parents in a fire that had destroyed their house and all their belongings. A cooking fire, most probably, the neighbors said, when asked by the Royal Guard contingent who had assisted in the rescue efforts.**_

_**My sobs, while quiet enough not to disturb most of the other children, did attract the attention of one of the older children, an eleven year old; Eugene Fitzherbert, who had also lost his mother in a terrible fire possibly caused by a cooking mishap, not four years previous. Waking up at the sound, Eugene stole his way to the other wing of the orphanage, quickly finding the source of the sound, her body quaking sobs illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the many small windows in the building's wall. He cautiously approached my bed; wary of scaring me too much; wary of being caught out of bed so late; worried that something was desperately wrong with me and that he would not be able to help. In his four years in the orphanage, Eugene had become indispensible to the staff and mistress; he cheerfully offered his help in caring for the younger children.**_

_**As Eugene stealthily glided into the wing of the orphanage containing the younger children, he soon found the source of the mournful cries that had awoken him. It was a young girl; no more than seven or eight; a girl, he realized sadly, that had just arrived that day; me.**_

"_**Poor thing," Eugene thought. How tragic to be torn so viciously from everything held close to the heart. He gently placed a hand on her quaking shoulder, causing her to rise up in shock; silver rivers of tears streaming down both cheeks. Upon seeing Eugene, I quickly grabbed him; tightly hugged him; and began sobbing even harder.**_

"_**Hey, it'll be alright;" Eugene soothingly called, continuing; "What is your name, little one?"**_

"_**A…, Ama…, Amanda;" I finally choked out.**_

"_**I am so sorry for your loss, Amanda;" Eugene began, "my name is Eugene Fitzherbert. Can I do anything to help you?"  
**_

"_**M.., My f…, My father would read to me, when I went to sleep; would you read to me;" I stutteringly asked; eyes pleading.**_

"_**Oh, but of course, Amanda; I would be more than happy to; but not here. Why don't you and I go into the main sitting room so we will not disturb the others" Eugene happily replied.**_

"_**Sure."**_

_**After that day, we were inseparable; where I was Eugene was sure to be, making sure I stayed out of trouble. I soon became his favorite, getting to sit right beside him when he read to us from our favorite book.**_

_**Flashback Ends **_

Amanda, lost in thought of what she saw as the ultimate betrayal of the man she had once look up to when he was Eugene Fitzherbert, almost missed a vital clue in a kidnapping; as well as a robbery. She was still distracted by her thoughts when she saw a glow; an unusual green glow emanating from the forest. She almost ran recklessly towards it before she remembered who she was and stopped, thinking of the amazing day when she saved a noble and was brought before the queen and the king and given two very remarkable jobs.

_**Flashback**_

"_**HELP;" a young desperate voice yelled out.**_

_**Amanda; by now a rough and tumble 15 year old teenager, dressed head to toe in black, tunic tucked into a pair of black trousers, trousers tucked into a pair of men's boots, fulfilling the role Eugene had prior to his descent into crime; was out with the orphanage mistress helping to carry provisions for the other children when she heard the call of desperation.**_

_**Without thinking, as if she knew what to do instinctively, Amanda looked around and seeing what she was looking for, grabbed the handle of an old blacksmith's sledgehammer leaning against the corner of the store they were visiting, and took off running towards the sound of desperation.**_

"_**Amanda, STOP THIS INSTANT;" Nan, the mistress yelled.**_

"_**I have to help, Nan;" Amanda gently yelled in reply as she kept running, accelerating with each step.**_

"_**Well, be careful, Mandy;" Nan replied, sighing, realizing that Amanda was very capable and able to take care of herself; and would never cease in her efforts to help those in need.**_

"_**HELP," PLEASE;" the voice called out, even more desperate than before.**_

_**Amanda quickly arrive on the scene, quickly taking in the sight of a terrified young noblewoman, possibly around 18 or so, trapped in a dead end alleyway and being accosted by two red haired men; apparently twin brothers. These men, approximately 23 or so were attempting to either rob this woman or do something more evil.**_

"_**Do you think anyone will respond to your call;" the one brother was heard to ask, sneering evilly, not noticing the arrival of Amanda.**_

"_**STOP NOW CRIMINALS;" Amanda yelled, surprising herself at it ferocity, and startling the brothers, causing them to turn towards the new threat and filling them with apprehension at the sight of a woman; a raven haired woman, dressed head to toe in black, hair up in a close fitting French braid; easily handling a 20 pound blacksmith's sledgehammer handle with one hand; held above her head, as if it weighed mere ounces; in a ready pose. They didn't have a chance to either move towards the trapped noblewoman or flee before she struck. **_

_**Without knowing what she was doing, acting entirely on some sort of inherent secret reflex, a lightning fast reflex; she quickly leapt over three feet up and upon a stack of shipping barrels standing along the side of the alley jumping again over three more feet from there to the brothers while in an eight and a half foot somersault while smoothly bringing the sledgehammer handle simultaneously down on the backs of the twin's heads, knocking them both completely out; landing sveltely on both feet, handle still held at the ready; scanning the alleyway for any other sign of trouble as if by instinct; watching with intense satisfaction as the two brothers both crumpled to the ground in one quick motion, sighing as they did so.**_

"_**Oh, wow;" the noblewoman cried out in absolute relief at her salvation, dropping to her knees as her legs gave out in complete joy of her miraculous rescue.**_

_**Amanda, seeing the area was secure and worried that she had been harmed, quickly moved to her aid. She helped her up, and was about to ask the poor woman if she was alright when she was interrupted by the arrival of the Royal Guard.**_

"_**What is going on here," Royal Guard Sergeant Rupert urgently asked; having heard the screams for help as well as one very loud thunk; both shocked and awed at the current condition of the auburn haired duo.**_

"_**SHE SAVED ME;" the noblewoman exclaimed, jumping up and down ecstatically; eagerly hugging and dancing in circles with a soon dizzy Amanda.**_

"_**But, how;" Rupert asked, totally confused, yet almost enamored with the sight of the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen.**_

"_**Umm; with this;" Amanda shyly replied; wondering what the big deal was; gesturing to the handle she was still holding, ever ready to use it to protect others.**_

"_**Oh, I see. What did you do, exactly," Rupert pressed, becoming even more impressed with this woman's actions.**_

"_**I really do not know. One minute I am standing there," Amanda began, pointing with her makeshift weapon to a spot over three feet away. "Then I am over there," she finished, again pointing; pointing to a spot over six feet from where she began, a spot blocked by a stack of barrels over three feet tall; a spot currently marked by two auburn haired unconscious perpetrators. But, most importantly, a position that she had to flip over the two brothers to reach.**_

_**Rupert, looking at the scene with his well trained critical eye suddenly made a realization. This young woman, in two leaps, had covered over six feet of horizontal distance and over eight feet vertically in two separate leaps, while somersaulting in order to be in the correct position to smash her improvised weapon on the two brothers; two brothers standing over six and a half feet tall; two brothers standing about two feet apart; two brothers knocked out with a single massive blow.**_

"_**May I see it;" Rupert asked gesturing to her makeshift weapon, trying to figure out if it was some sort of secret device rather than a simple piece of wood.**_

"_**Um, sure;" Amanda hesitantly replied, making sure the guards had the two brothers securely tied up and placed upon a royal cart ready for transport to the dungeon, before gently tossing it to him as if it was weightless; shyly smiling at the handsome Royal Guard Sergeant.**_

_**Rupert, hard pressed to catch and hold onto it, grunted his approval of the actions of this wonderful young woman; a woman not too much younger than his own 17 years; a woman in whose beauty he found himself slowly drowning. He was lost in the stunningly beautiful azure eyes of this woman when the Captain of the Guard arrived with more reinforcements.**_

"_**Sergeant Rupert, report;" Captain Newman ordered, slightly in shock at the sight before him.**_

"_**Sir;" Rupert began after regaining his bearing; gently gesturing to the young noblewoman, "this woman was accosted by the Stabbington brothers."**_

"_**And…," Captain Newman replied, eager to get the details of who so quickly knocked out two of the three most infamous criminals in this and the ten nearest kingdoms.**_

"_**Well, Captain…;" Rupert began, hesitating while he attempted to put into words what obviously was a miraculous rescue by a mere teenage girl; yet, a girl who seemed to have special skills whether consciously trained or natural born.**_

"_**This woman saved me;" the noblewoman excitedly interrupted, still eagerly jumping around; overwhelmed by the actions of her savior.**_

"_**Is this true, umm…," the Captain started; slightly awestruck as well, thinking of how hard it had been to ever capture these two elusive buffoons.**_

"_**It is Amanda, sir," Amanda answered, "and yes. Yes, it is."**_

_**Nan, terrified at the now excessively prolonged absence of Amanda, took off looking for her, desperate, worried for the girl who served as her second. The scene that met her eyes as she reached the alleyway was one to behold; a well dressed young woman, about 18 or so, tightly hugging Amanda as if her savior. The Royal Guard, there in full force, the Captain and Sergeant well in control of events. The two Stabbington brothers; securely tied up and loaded on a royal cart; completely knocked unconscious; looking as if they were not going to wake up for a very long time; a time that would give the authorities plenty of time to secure them in jail.**_

_**She also noted the wooden handle; the handle currently in the hand of the Royal Guard Sergeant as he examined it; the handle, minus the head, that Amanda had grabbed as she took off running towards the sound of distress. Internally she put two and two together and realized what had happened, but that still didn't stop her from blurting out the most blatantly obvious of questions.**_

"_**MANDY," Nan yelled; "is everything alright? Are YOU alright?"**_

"_**Um, yes Nan, everything is fine. Did you ever know me not to be;" Amanda sheepishly, yet sarcastically replied; about to say more when her thoughts were interrupted by a call.**_

"_**MAKE WAY FOR THEIR ROYAL HIGHNESSES," a voice commanded.**_

_**Everyone looked up in awe to see the royal couple approach; quickly moving clear of the couple and bowing in respect to William and Catherine; king and queen of Corona. The royal couple, seeing the Stabbington brothers out cold and tied up in the royal cart, and their niece Rachel hugging a commoner, asked the all too obvious question; "Rachel, are you alright?"**_

"_**Oh, yes," she gushed, totally in awe of this young woman; dressed in black; apparently well trained in the arts of the lands in the East that she had read about in her history lessons; "these two evil men were trying to rob me or hurt me when Amanda, here, knocked them both out with a single blow to the head! It was spectacular! She leapt 10 feet in the air!"**_

"_**She, WHAT;" the king exclaimed knowing that Rachel was prone to some exaggeration, but also becoming awestruck by the obvious talent of this seemingly amazing young woman; a woman he saw as a great asset in the future formation of a very special group of individuals.**_

"_**Your highness," Captain Newman began; "if I may be so bold sire, from the injuries on sustained by the brothers, it is apparent that Amanda here somehow leapt over eight and a half feet in the air as she covered a distance of almost six feet in two great leaps, leaping over them as she did so; to slam her improvised weapon on the back of their heads, hitting them in the perfect place, simultaneously, as to cause unconsciousness, but no permanent harm. This is simply an amazing feat of acrobatics and Martial Arts."**_

_**The king; beginning to grin and nod his head knowingly, winking at his wife Catherine; replied, "Martial Arts, you say?"**_

"_**Yes sire."**_

"_**What do you think, Catherine;" the king asked.**_

"_**I think we found my new personal assistant, William;" she replied, continuing; "if she so desires it."**_

_**Meanwhile, Amanda, still being strangled by a grateful Rachel, looked over to the royal couple in total awe, finally choking out a reply; "As…, Assis…, Assistant?"**_

"_**Why yes," the couple echoed, grinning at Amanda's very apparent discomfort.**_

"_**And, much more;" the king went on.**_

"_**Bu…, but…, but;" she stuttered; thinking about the implications.**_

"_**Of course, it would depend on your mother;" Catherine continued to say.**_

"_**Your highness," Nan replied; "I am but only her caregiver, not her mother."**_

"_**Oh. I see," Catherine stated, before assuming her command voice; "so, Miss Amanda, we will see you tomorrow at nine o'clock."**_

"_**Yes, your majesty," Amanda confirmed; knowing that a royal command was not to be ignored, graciously bowing to the royal couple; receiving a wink from Rupert; lightly blushing in reply.  
**_

_**The next morning Amanda; wearing the one decent gown she owned and only wore on the rarest of occasions; appeared at the main gate of the palace, inwardly grinning at her escort; one very handsome Royal Guard Sergeant Rupert. Beginning to slightly blush, Rupert quickly proffered her his arm; noting a strange sensation such as one feels prior to a strike of lightning and seeing that Amanda felt the same sensation and reacted to it similarly; and quickly brought her before the royal couple in their private sitting room.**_

"_**Your majesties, I am pleased to present Miss Amanda;" Rupert respectfully spoke, bowing as he did so. "May I see you later;" he whispered to her as he departed, heartened to see her nod in the affirmative; as well as noting the slight reddening of her cheeks; thinking that she might feel the same for him as he does of her.**_

_**As she entered the throne room Amanda, her senses on overload; was simply awestruck at being in the presence of the royal couple; quickly bowed and curtsied, still quite overwhelmed at what they would want with a simple girl such as her.**_

"_**Ah, welcome Miss Amanda," the queen began, grinning happily; "you are perfectly on time; perfectly. Now, let me tell you our plan for you; but let's go for a walk."**_

_**Amanda, shyly following Queen Catherine and surprised that the king remained behind, was amazed at the wonders contained within the walls of the palace; yet, far more interested in the job of personal assistant, and wondering how she could be best qualified. As they walked, she found herself surprised to see that they were heading towards possibly the most remote part of the Royal Compound, the garden. Her curiosity did not last long; she was soon being told of the most amazing job possible.**_

"_**You see, Amanda;" this job is not what it seems, the queen stated after ensuring their absolute privacy.**_

"_**Yes, your majesty;" Amanda replied, becoming very intrigued by this.**_

"_**The role of personal assistant will be a cover for you; as the seneschal typically takes care of all my royal affairs and public appearances, and the chambermaids take care to ensure my proper appearance. You instead will serve as my personal body guard, just as we are grooming another to be the bodyguard of the king; two special individuals who will not be obvious in their roles; two individuals who will train together to become a specialized team; the right two individuals to accompany us when we travel. While we have the perfect candidate for the king, we had been searching for just the right individual to serve me;" the queen stated.**_

_**She soon continued, "Your actions yesterday showed that you have an innate ability; an ability that will be masked by the cover story that you have received Martial Arts training, but in reality go much further; as I am sure you are slowly becoming aware of. Your abilities are a gift; from who or what, we do not know; a gift not to be ignored. Additionally, you need to know and deserve to know why we are taking this action; an action being taken for one very simple yet important reason."**_

_**Amanda, becoming intrigued as well as excited about being able to expand on her abilities, patiently waited for the queen to continue. She was not disappointed; she was absolutely shocked by what followed.**_

"_**We have reason to believe that there are elements out there that are out to get us;" the queen went on to say, drawing a quite surprised look from Amanda.**_

"_**Why;" she asked, feeling stupid as soon as she said it, yet still knowing that somehow she knew exactly why; her special sixth sense screaming out to her exactly why and that only she and someone she was sure she had already met were in the position to help.**_

"_**Very simply put," the queen responded, "because of our missing daughter."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Amanda, brought back to the here and now by the strangely and eerily glowing green lantern, quickly took in her surroundings and stealthily stole to the lantern. Using her senses, she deduced that the individuals who dropped the lantern were still fleeing away from her; she also knew that she had met two of them before and had bested them at that time. She knelt before the lantern and as she hovered her hand over it, felt strange energy emanating from it, as well as the presence of the aura from a third person; a woman; a woman with the most strange energy pattern.

Determining that the lantern was safe to pick up, she retrieved it and was soon heading towards the Royal compound. As she arrived, she immediately went to the artifacts directorate to conduct some initial research on such an article.


	6. The Short Journey Home

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Chapter Six: Eugene's Revelation, Part Six**

**The Short Journey Home:**

Unaware of the drama taking place just out of their sight on the beach, and in marked contrast to the sureness of Gothel's final words to the brothers, words lacking conviction, words uttered in a desperate need for them to be true; a small boat with two passengers, one quite nervous and worried, constantly fidgeting; the other excited and almost completely transformed back to his original self, was slowly making its way to a special pier.

"Eugene? Are you sure about this," Rapunzel asked, nervously playing with her tiara. Her tiara; the beautiful tiara she had not even recognized as being a perfect fit when she placed it on her head back in the tower. The tiara that she didn't even realize was worn on the head; the tiara of a princess; the tiara of the Lost Princess; the tiara of Lost Princess Rapunzel; the tiara, I mean, of Princess Rapunzel; HER tiara!

She was so fidgetingly nervous that she didn't even see an exhausted Pascal climb into Eugene's shirt pocket and begin squeakishly, yet quietly, snoring; a unique, for Pascal anyway, snore. Eugene chuckled at the sight; poor Pascal! His quiet chuckle, a soft murmur as to not awaken the faithful companion to his new dream, went unnoticed by the nervous princess; as did Eugene's warm welcome to the current resident of his shirt pocket.

"Absolutely," he exclaimed, feeling a renewed sense of confidence and happiness, "I have not felt this good or sure of something in a very long time. Your parents will be absolutely thrilled and exalted to have you back!"

"But I thought you were not 'simpatico with the kingdom' right now," Rapunzel continued, still worried, flicking her fingers as if they were quotation marks.

"I know I am not, but this is so important that I am sure the royals will listen to our story! This is stupendous and changes everything. The king and queen have awaited your return for eighteen long years and I will do everything and anything necessary to end their suffering."

Eugene did not add what would happen to him if he were captured as he did not want to worry his new dream, Rapunzel, any more than she already was; thus, he kept to himself what he knew his fate would be. Ironic, he steals the tiara of the Lost Princess, then, while evading capture, FINDS the Lost Princess. Maybe they will not kill him too severely.

He is blissfully and completely unaware of the drama he caused, or is he aware of the anger he has raised in the king; nor was he possibly aware of the conflicted thoughts, either; thoughts that might serve to save his life.

_**Flashback**_

_**The reaction to the previous day's tumultuous event.**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**I was sitting with Kat in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of their missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I hear my wife exclaim, "it cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY? Does he have no heart at all?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish interrupted by my loud and angry words to Samuel, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can, I don't care how, as long as it is done and the crown recovered;" my wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major; shocked at my outburst, quickly nodded his assent and rapidly left, praying that I was not one to kill the messenger of bad news; quite determinedly went out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**As I calmed down, regaining the emotional control I am famous for, a thought began to pervade my consciousness, "How does he do it?" Where did he get the knowledge?" I mean, really; this native ability, an ability bordering on the skills of invisibility I had only heard about until Rupert had returned from the land in the East; skills puzzling me as I still cannot understand them; causing me to ask a follow up question; "How; and, could he prove useful to the Kingdom if I could somehow clear his past record without fear of anarchy?" Additionally, I thought, "I bet he could; yes, most definitely he could; and, most importantly, that he led the life he did for what he thought was a good reason."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Eugene; still unaware, his determination still strong; continued to exude confidence, continued reassuring his new dream.

"Ok, if you say so," Rapunzel concluded, not too confidently, worried for her new dream, and the potential fates facing him.

"I say so," Eugene unequivocally stated, totally confident that a brave new world awaited him and his new dream; the price on his head conveniently forgotten.

Rapunzel sighed contentedly, still nervously fidgeting.

Eugene continued rowing with renewed vigor and excitement, drawing ever closer to the pier, which they reached within minutes. Minutes that marked the end of one adventure and the beginning of another; an adventure fraught with danger, and filled with the promise of a better life for both of them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, on the dock used by the royals and the nobles of Corona, the Lieutenant of the Guard, Rupert, was completing his inspection of his men prior to their dispatch to their assigned posts, when he was startled by a noise behind him. Reacting quickly, he spun in time to see the royal couple approaching, and quickly bowed. "Your highnesses, how may I be of service to you," he asked respectfully.

The king replied, "Ah, good evening, Rupert. Her highness and I thought we would enjoy a stroll along the waterfront this evening."

"Yes, your highness. The weather is certainly pleasant this evening; a wonderful end to another day. Do you wish an escort?"

"No. That will not be necessary."

"Of course, your highness," he bowed again and was quickly dismissed with a wave of a hand.

The king and queen continued their leisurely stroll, arm in arm, talking with citizens busy with the cleanup after the festival, sharing kind words with them, expressing their gratitude towards them, sharing the hope that the princess would soon return; totally unaware of what was about to happen. They caught movement in the corner of their eye and turned to see a familiar boat approaching the pier.

Intrigued, and thinking that it was the one seen earlier, they moved towards it. What happened next would forever change their lives.


	7. The First Encounter, Part One

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. Sorry it is short, BUT, ain't I a stinker…?**

**Chapter Seven: Eugene's Revelation, Part Seven**

**The First Encounter (Part One):**

Lieutenant Rupert had just finished inspecting his troops, his supremely dedicated and talented troops; sincerely and earnestly complimenting them on their readiness as well as their appearance and professionalism; dispatching them to their assigned posts within the dockage and warehouse areas of Corona's waterfront, when a disturbance in the water caught his trained eye.

He was shocked at what he saw; at first he couldn't believe it, for this sight was too incredible to even begin to imagine; it was a small boat; a boat containing two young people, one male and one female; one well known due to his notoriety, and the other not, yet so seemingly familiar.

Rupert, his mouth open almost to the point that his chin had literally hit the ground, was presented with the completely unbelievable sight of a green eyed, blond-haired young woman; clothed in a simple, yet elegantly adorned pastel gown, with beautifully braided long golden hair, her feet bare; accompanied by, of all the possible escorts in these several local kingdoms, Flynn Rider. Really! Flynn Rider? Yes, dear; the Flynn Rider!

The notoriously infamous and dastardly Flynn Rider; the man who had totally humiliated the entire Royal Guard with his daring theft of the Lost Princess' tiara; the tiara currently gracing this young woman's head; the tiara stolen just a day previous; the tiara, a perfect fit upon this woman's head; as if customed fabricated, just for her.

Obviously, Flynn did not realize the price on his head, or was so arrogant as not to care; though, in this case, truth WAS stranger than fiction, fan fiction, that is; for, and even he would acknowledge later, Rupert could not be more wrong. Flynn did know; but also knew in his heart that the risk to be endured was worth the accomplishment of his newly self-proclaimed duty of returning Rapunzel, the Lost Princess, to her parents; his new dream.

"RIDER," Lieutenant Rupert exclaimed, drawing his sword, ready to capture the thief; but hesitating due to a gnawing thought.

"Please wait, this is very important, I need to see their highnesses. Immediately" Eugene cried.

Rupert grimaced, knowing what was about to come, a plea for mercy; "Why? It should be so much easier just to kill you and be done with you and…,"

"…because of Rapunzel," Eugene anxiously, and quietly interrupted, gesturing to his companion.

"Who is she? Your new accomplice," Lieutenant Rupert absent mindedly snickered, intent as he was on the imminent capture; not really listening to Eugene's revelation; not registering her name and only barely making the connection between this girl and his past briefings; his secret briefings, the knowledge committed to memory with the original documentation completely and irreversibly destroyed; the critical sub-folder, the sub-folder containing thirty-six very special portraits; each prominently marked 'ABOVE TOP SECRET,' the entire folder prominently marked with more access limiting markings; 'SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED,' and 'LIMITED TO LEVEL DELTA-FOUR CLEARANCES; momentarily forgotten.

No, in a monumental lapse of the military bearing he was known for, everything was forgotten; his attention fully on the notorious Flynn Rider and his desire to avenge the honor of Corona; yet, the strange and wonderful thought of familiarity growing ever stronger, the information contained in his sub-conscious slowly moving to the forefront; the conviction that he actually did know who she was and that she was no mere accomplice of the most notorious thief of the kingdom; also thinking that there was definitely more here than met the eye.

Thus; as his subconscious won out over his involuntary reaction; he began shaking his head in utter disbelief; not willing to believe, but knowing he had to; for the sake of his kingdom; his wonderful kingdom of the sun.

No, Rupert finally convinced himself; there WAS more here than met the eye; she was much, much more; of that he was absolutely sure, the thought confirmed by Eugene's next words; words that would reverberate through him, and ultimately all of Corona, as if a massive earthquake shock; words that would shake him to the core, turn his world upside down and bring them into an initially uneasy, yet ultimately beneficial alliance; an alliance that would serve the kingdom well in the weeks to come; an alliance that would bring peace to a royal family and an unequalled outpouring of joy from their kingdom.

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

**What happens next?**

_**Please, stay tuned; um, checking back… **_**!**


	8. The First Encounter, Part Two

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. **

**Drum roll, please; the thrilling continuation of 'The First Encounter;'**

**Chapter Eight: Eugene's Revelation, Part Eight**

**The First Encounter (Part Two):**

**Previously, Rupert had confronted Eugene and Rapunzel at dock side, not making any connection between the two, and his past; his special briefings.**

"No; she is not my accomplice," Eugene more strongly insisted, gesturing to her as if to say 'look closer, please; you will know I speak the truth,' his confidence returning. **"She is the Lost Princess! She is Rapunzel!"**

Rupert face palmed, almost dropping to his knees in absolute shock, despite his highly tuned sense of discipline, grimacing at this obvious breach of military order, grateful that so few had seen it, totally dismayed by it; his free left hand almost knocking his brightly shined helmet from his head; eyes wide in comprehending shock; grateful that his right arm; armed still with his razor sharp sword, his personally designed, specially foreign manufactured in secret sword; had remained motionless.

"**She is the Lost Princess!" "She is Rapunzel,"** Rupert weakly and questioningly echoed as his faculties slowly returned; fully realizing the implication, remembering the miniature portraits shown to him with age progression added in under the king's direct supervision; his motionless and shock affected right arm, suddenly devoid of all strength, dropping; the drop causing the tip of his lightly built, massively strong, ornately decorated sword to contact heavily with the ground, the force chipping out a chunk of pavement from the impact.

A wonderful thought; no an exhilarating thought, a thought he felt he would never feel; suddenly erupted in the deepest, darkest recess of his brain; brightening until it mimicked the sun.

"**SHE HAS TO BE THE LOST PRINCESS**," he exclaimed to himself; excited for the implication of what he was seeing before himself, the realization of seven years of failure key in his mind, and trying yet miserably and completely failing to remain stoic, for; "no other candidate Lost Princess has EVER so closely resembled the portraits; no matter the age of the girl; **NO ONE; EVER;** her resemblance to the most recent portrait possibly having actually been painted today!"

His face remaining adorned with a look of absolute shock; shock from the new found awareness of the truth of the thief's; well, ok, the former thief's, words; because, and most shocking to Rupert due to the extreme improbability of it all, Eugene had uttered the name never known outside certain royal circles; or, rather, a circle of four people; only four, well placed people, two being the royal couple themselves; the name of a lost princess.

The name known to only one other; his current deputy commander, other than their highnesses; prior to its revealing to himself seven years earlier; upon his commissioning and initial assignment; the name, as secret, if not more, as the Royal Coronian Military Code: Rapunzel.

The name, never revealed and thus never known, a vital state secret; a secret kept for the good reason of confounding wannabe lost princesses; the name adorning the gown baby Rapunzel was wearing when kidnapped; the name he first heard, seven years earlier; the name briefed to him when he took command of the newly formed Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment—Solaris. His mind briefly wandered back:

_**Flashback**_

_**A nervous, newly promoted, Sergeant Rupert waits outside an ornately decorated door; a door emblazoned with the symbol of the Solaris Years of the Royal Kingdom of Corona; the door to the private office of the king; the office used only on very rare occasion, his personal war-room.**_

_**He tentatively knocks; wary, almost terrified, of the reason the king has requested this private audience with him; a mere Sergeant.**_

"_**Come in, Rupert," the king replies, completely shocking him for; how could his highness know it was him?**_

_**I tentatively and warily entered, bowing as I spoke, "Your highness requests my presence?"  
**_

"_**Ah, Rupert, welcome, and please, have a seat," the king says, gesturing to a nearby chair. "I was reviewing the training report for your platoon of men. To say I am anything but completely impressed would grossly understate my extreme pleasure not only with your men, but most importantly with you," the king stated.**_

_**I beamed happily, my iron clad military bearing not quite to the point that it should be; luckily his highness the king conveniently overlooked it.**_

_**The king continued, "Yes. I am very impressed. Your platoon scored at the top of every training task and written test. Their team work and improvisation skills are so exceptional and not seen in this kingdom, ever. I am sure that I have found the men I seek."**_

"_**The men you seek, your highness," I involuntarily retorted, inwardly grimacing, yet again, for this second loss of bearing; again the king overlooked my obvious discomfort.**_

"_**Yes; for I require, men of a certain caliber; men that your detachment more than meet; but, most importantly I require you, specifically."**_

_**Dumbfounded, I replied, "I would be more than honored, your majesty."**_

"_**I knew you would LIEUTENANT," the king happily replied, emphasizing the rank; the new rank.**_

_**I couldn't help but grin; two promotions in the three months, from Royal Guard Candidate to Lieutenant, since I began my training; training that had served to highlight my ability to master any task assigned; to highlight my improvisation skills; my leadership. I was still grinning when the king's face turned serious; instantly erasing my grin.**_

"_**There is more, Rupert; much, much more. You see, these men and some specially selected and trained women will form the new Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment-Solaris; a unit that will undertake additional, specialized training; training, designed by myself when I was crown prince, to ensure their readiness for any task; a unit that will appear to fall under the guise of the Royal Guard, yet actually fall under my personal command as the Royal Coronian Army Supreme Commander."**_

"_**I have personally chosen you, as its commander, with a very special individual and Special Warfare Operator and weapons inventor as its Deputy Commander, your deputy; who you will meet tomorrow morning."**_

"_**Understood; your highness," I replied, totally shocked at my good fortune, yet wary of what the King had planned for me; wondering if this was real or yet another exercise to test me.**_

"_**Finally, there is one more thing…," the king trailed off, his blue eyes misting over.**_

…

_**DUN, DUN, DUN!**_

**WHAT? But, WHY?**

_**Because, I CAN! [Diabolical laugher erupts]**_

**WHAT IS THAT ONE THING?**

_**Please, stay tuned; um, checking back…**_**!**


	9. The First Encounter, Part Three

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. I do want to thank a fellow author; you know who you are, my friend; for many of the ideas in this chapter; forgive me for borrowing them. **

**Drum roll, please; the thrilling continuation of 'The First Encounter'**

**Chapter Nine: Eugene's Revelation, Part Nine**

**The First Encounter (Part Three):**

**Rupert continues to recall his secret briefing…**

…

"_**Finally, there is one more thing…," the king trailed off, his blue eyes misting over.**_

_**I; aware that the king had trailed off, looking out a window to the scene outside, yet not really seeing anything; waited patiently for him to continue. However, rather than speaking, the king reached into his desk and pulled out a file, unlocked the special lock securing it closed, and handed it to me, stating, "Read this and commit it to memory; and, most importantly, NEVER reveal its contents; EVER! This is perhaps the most sacred and closely protected secret of Corona. Protect it with your life!"**_

_**Taking the folder cautiously and opening it, I was shocked at what it contained, especially its title; 'Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel;' followed by, 'Security Classification: Alpha-One,' the highest possible military or diplomatic security classification, a security classification; I suddenly realized with a start; never before used; ever, in the recent or not so recent history of Corona; EVER! **_

'_**Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel;' wow, a most beautiful name; a most unusual name for a military or contingency operation; "hmm, let's see," I mumbled to myself, "it is a definitely a proper name of some sort. Oh, I see; it is the birth name given to the…, whaat? Did I just read what I thought I read?" **_

_**Quickly scanning the folder contents yet again, I shockingly asked out loud; "Can it be true?"**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye, I was shocked to see the king nodding his head knowingly. **_

_**Becoming more dumbfounded as I read, my excitement and wonder growing; my eyes quickly darting from left to right, from the folder to the king, whose misty eyes were slowly clearing; I slowly made the connection.**_

_**Among the operational plans were other important documents; documents reporting on dismal search efforts over an eleven year period; and various potential scenarios and their responses. Also, contained within a special protective sub-folder of the main folder were small, beautifully hand painted portraits; thirty-six very special portraits to be exact, personally commissioned by order of the king; thirty-six very special portraits, each prominently marked 'ABOVE TOP SECRET;' the entire folder prominently marked with more access limiting markings; 'SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED,' and 'LIMITED TO LEVEL DELTA-FOUR CLEARANCES;' "wow," I thought, "that is the highest clearance possible; and, WAIT ONE MINUTE; that is the clearance I was just awarded! What is going on here?"**_

_**I was greatly impressed by the security classification and its implication, and continued to review the portraits, mumbling again; "let's see, I count thirty-six portraits, o.k.; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the aging of a girl, hmm, equally spaced to six month increments; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a special girl; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a princess; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a lost princess; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of THE LOST PRINCESS. Wow; that means," floored by the implication, "that I am holding:**_

_**Thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed," I finally realized with a look of absolute and total shock, "the age progression of the one and only CROWN PRINCESS RAPUNZEL, her royal highness!" **_

_**The final portrait, an estimation of her appearance on her eighteenth birthday; a portrait that the royal painter could not know then was absolutely and completely accurate; in every single possible way; no detail, however small, overlooked; a portrait that would one day serve to prove critical in the reunion of a lost princess with her parents. Dumbstruck by the estimation of her absolute beauty, topped as she is with golden blond hair; an overwhelming feeling of awe took over...**_

_**The remainder of the conversation became a blur; the shock of the knowledge entrusted to me; the shock of my assumption of command, after such little service time, of a special detachment of men and a smattering of very special women, who received secret promotions and distinctive yet clandestine uniforms and rank insignia; the shock of my own secret promotion to the rank of Colonel; a rank, covertly displayed on my normal uniform, that nominally placed me above the Captain of the Guard; and, finally, the shock of the secret task my dedicated operators, patriots all, would undertake; while still maintaining an aura of normalcy…**_

_**Needless to say, I; Ser…-; oops, no it is now Lieute…-; WAIT one, NO! That isn't right either; COLONEL, yes that is it, Colonel; wow, Colonel Rupert, what a nice ring that has; was walking on air as I left the his majesty's presence and moved into my new quarters; quarters befitting my rank; eagerly awaiting the new dawn and the introduction with members of my new command, curious about my new deputy commander.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Before Eugene, however, could reply in the affirmative; before Rupert could act on his own; William, with Catherine still hand in hand; driven to distraction to see the boat and its magical occupants, arrived; after taking quick stock of the situation using his exceptional skills as the supreme commander of the Coronian Royal Army and Navy, commanded "**STAND DOWN!**" followed by "**ORDER ARMS!**"

Of all the tones his voice could adopt in the accomplishment of his duties, the most awe inspiring was his command voice; the voice honed when, as crown prince, he had led a specialized force in the successful defense of his kingdom; the operation that has ensured over twenty-five years of continuous peaceful coexistence with the Midlands. A land now forever fearful and unbendingly subservient to the masterful king of Corona, a land firmly and decisively put in its place; the voice of its leader demanding respect and instant compliance, no matter the circumstance, having served him so well in combat; thus, everyone unhesitantly froze where they stood, with one exception, as he was occupied with the well being of a certain young woman.

Rupert, still grimacing in embarrassment, his strength returning, sheathed his sword and backed away, not worried for the king's safety as he knew that there was, well, something about Eugene; though he was still Flynn to him; something that confirmed the thought that he did not pose a threat, thus he continued to back out of earshot, ever respectful of his place.

These thoughts did not eliminate the most prominent thought of the majority of the Royal Guard, or Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment—Solaris, himself included; that Flynn; um, he is Eugene isn't he? That he was only a petty thief; yet, as he stood there, immobile, looking at Fly-, er, sorry, I mean Eugene and, not knowing why; he thought that something seemed wrong about that; that there more here than met the eye. He began to think that Eugene might prove useful in the future…

Thus; as he used his specialized training, training received while secretly deployed to a land in the East, to empty his mind of nuisance thoughts; he successfully pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, clearing his mind for action.

What Rupert could not know, though he was right in his suspicions; was of the wonderful change and transformation that had occurred in Eugene, during the past 24 hours. Even if he had, he would have found it completely impossible. No one can change that quickly, of that he was sure; his vast and specialized training convincing him of this. He was never more wrong.

He also could not know, did not know; the power Rapunzel; the lost princess Rapunzel, oops; I mean the now found her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Rapunzel; wielded over those she came closest to, her royal lineage unknown, the effect of her natural born wonder, curiosity, and innocence too powerful to imagine or overcome, Eugene being the most prominent example; the lack of impact on Mother Gothel being the exception, and only because of the strength of her greed and want for eternal life.

Eugene, his affection for and adoration towards her so blindingly obvious; Rupert actually happily noted, don't ask why, but he did; and never more evident, gently continued to help Rapunzel onto the pier from their small boat; and, while holding his arm out for her to grasp, bowed as respectfully as he could, patiently awaiting the king's indulgence to continue.

"What is the meaning of this," the king asked, his command voice now softening; taking on the tone he used during sensitive negotiations, or when consoling the downtrodden widows or widowers of Corona's loyal citizens; yet still on guard.

**Wait! You're stopping? HERE?**

_**Hmm, yes?**_

**What happens next?**


	10. The First Encounter, Part Four

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies.**

**Drum roll, please; the thrilling continuation of 'The First Encounter'**

**Chapter Ten: Eugene's Revelation, Part Ten**

**The First Encounter (Part Four):**

**The King's Epiphany**

As the king came to a stop; still arm in arm with Kat, approximately 10 feet from the couple; aware of Rupert's presence, still taking in the sight before him, his shock and amazement transforming into surety; he softly repeated his question, his voice somewhat and slowly hardening, however, as he continued; "Who is this woman?" "What is the meaning of this, RIDER?"

His mind drifted back; back to a day over seven years ago; to the day he formed a new organization; an organization tasked with renewing the search for his daughter, his only beloved daughter. His mind's eye playing an image of a portrait over and over; a portrait of a princess; a portrait of a lost princess; the portrait of his daughter, Crown Princess Rapunzel, as a young woman; this woman being remarkable among other, wannabe lost princesses, for her uncanny resemblance to the portrait.

"A remarkable resemblance not seen in any of the prior; what is it, two or three hundred others," the King remarked, silently, almost completely inaudible to those standing close.

_**Flashback**_

…

"_**Finally, there is one more thing…," I trailed off, my blue eyes unavoidably misting over.**_

_**Rupert; aware that the I had trailed off, looking out a window to the scene outside, yet not really seeing anything; waited patiently for me to continue; however, rather than speaking, I reached into my desk and pulled out a file, unlocked a special lock securing it closed, and handed it to him, stating, "Read this and commit it to memory; and, most importantly, NEVER reveal its contents; EVER! This is perhaps the most sacred and closely protected secret of Corona. Protect it with your life!"**_

_**He took the folder cautiously and opened it. I could see how very shocked he was by its contents, especially its title; 'Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel;' followed by, 'Security Classification: Alpha-One,' the highest possible military or diplomatic security classification; a security classification never, I noted he had suddenly realized with a start, before used, ever; in the recent or not so recent history of Corona, EVER! 'Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel;' "wow, a most beautiful name; a most unusual name for a military or contingency operation; hmm, let's see," I heard him mumble to himself, "it is definitely a proper name. I see; it is the birth name given to the…, whaat? Did I just read what I thought I read?" **_

_**Quickly scanning the folder contents again, he shockingly asked out loud; "Can it be true?"**_

_**Out of the corner of his eye, he saw me nodding my head knowingly. **_

_**Becoming more dumbfounded as he read, his excitement and wonder growing; his eyes quickly darting from left to right, from the folder to the me, my once misty eyes slowly clearing; I could see the gears spinning in his head as he slowly made the connection; for this folder contained many important items and documents. **_

_**Among the operational plans were other important documents; documents reporting on dismal search efforts over an eleven year period; and various potential scenarios and their responses. Also, contained within a special protective sub-folder of the main folder were small, beautifully hand painted portraits; thirty-six very special portraits to be exact, personally commissioned by my direct order; thirty-six very special portraits, each prominently marked 'ABOVE TOP SECRET;' the entire sub-folder prominently marked with more access limiting markings; 'SPECIAL ACCESS REQUIRED,' 'LIMITED TO LEVEL DELTA-FOUR CLEARANCES.' I heard him think out loud, "wow, that is the highest clearance possible;" and; as I began to grin at his discomfort, he again realized with a start; "the exact one he had just been awarded!"**_

_**I could see as he, greatly impressed by the security classification and its implication, continue to review the portraits, hear him mumble, yet again; "let's see, I count thirty-six portraits, o.k.; thirty-six portraits that portrayed the progressive aging of a girl, hmm, equally spaced to six month increments; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a special girl; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a princess; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of a lost princess; thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed the age progression of THE LOST PRINCESS. Wow; that means," I tried to stay stoic as he made the connection, "that I am holding:**_

_**Thirty-six very special portraits that portrayed," he finally realized with a look of absolute and total shock, "the age progression of the one and only PRINCESS RAPUNZEL, her royal highness!" **_

_**The final portrait, an estimation of her appearance on her eighteenth birthday; a portrait that the royal painter could not know then was absolutely and completely accurate; in every single possible way; no detail, however small, overlooked; a portrait that would one day serve to prove critical in the reunion of a lost princess with her parents. Dumbstruck by the estimation of her absolute beauty, topped as she is with golden blond hair; an overwhelming feeling of awe took over...**_

_**The remainder of the conversation became a blur; the shock of the knowledge I was entrusting to him; the shock of his assumption of command of a brand new and newly commissioned special detachment of men and a smattering of very special women, awarded secret promotions and distinctive yet clandestine uniforms and rank insignia to; the shock of his own secret promotion to the rank of Colonel, a rank, covertly displayed on his normal uniform at my order; the look of amusement on his face when he realized that while he may be just an ordinary looking lieutenant in the Royal Guard, serving at the whim of that hot headed, yet efficient Captain NEWMAN, he actually outranked him, severely; and, finally, the shock of the secret task his dedicated operators, patriots all, would undertake; while still maintaining an aura of normalcy…**_

_**Needless to say he looked like he was walking on air when he departed my presence.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

As he continued to gaze, he made the connections in his mind's eye, comparing the estimation of his daughter's appearance with the young woman currently before him; amazed by the clarity and omniscience of the Royal Portrait Painter.

First, the startling emerald green eyes, eyes that matched those of her mother; second, the beautifully braided blond hair; third, the cute button nose, the freckle bespeckled nose; the perfect match to its mother's; the perfect fit of her tiara, the customed made tiara; and, most shocking of all, and still shocked by it but trying not to show it; the perfect match between that final portrait and the young woman standing before him, as if the portrait had only been completed that very morning.

She was so obviously her mother's; she, the queen's; daughter.

She was so obviously her father's; he, the king's; daughter.

He eagerly awaited the reply of the former, yes former, thief, making the connection between the man standing before him and the poorly drawn wanted posters, wondering how he felt about the various and outrageously drawn noses; the ex-thief that he knew in his heart had changed for the better; the ex-thief that he knew in his heart deserved a pardon for his unselfish act of defying the Royal Guard, especially the highly trained, highly secretive, Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment—Solaris. He found himself remembering the events of the previous morning; an event, he now sees, he might have over-reacted to, given what he sees now.

_**Flashback**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from her family.**_

_**I was sitting with Kat in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room, just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of their missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; both of us looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I hear my wife exclaim, "it cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY?"**_

_**Her obviously well placed internal anguish interrupted by my angry words, "When you find him, kill him with as much prejudice as you can;" my wife's anguish in stark contrast to my anger; normally well controlled, resulting in the impression of being level headed in all matters; an anger obviously driving me to see him die with the most pain imaginable.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major, shocked at my outburst, nodded his assent and rapidly left, out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to us; but knowing that he would happily carry out my orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that he, Flynn Rider, could thieve almost at will; confounding all. His native ability, however attained, puzzled me; causing me to question; "How; and, could he prove useful to the Kingdom if I could somehow clear his past record without fear of anarchy?" Additionally, I thought, "I bet he could; yes, most definitely he could."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Yet, here he is; facing the gauntlet; facing the ire of not only the King of Corona, but a bereaved father; standing proudly, not cowering in any way; ready to face the consequences.

Just in order to return the Lost Princess, his precious daughter. The ex-thief as it is obviously clear that something remarkable had happened to change him, and future baron, that he knew in his heart was head over heels in love with his daughter, something that actually pleased him for he always wanted her to marry for love as he had, it obvious to him that she felt for Eugene, as Eugene felt for her; the ex-thief who he knew would die for her if necessary; the ex-thief who he knew he could count on to assist in the defense of the kingdom; for, and he had never been more sure of anything, he knew exactly who this young girl was; a definite way of knowing for sure; Kat, his wife, being the key as she alone knew.

He, despite the lack of concrete knowledge, eagerly, and with great anticipation, awaited the ex-thief's response.

"Your highnesses," Eugene exclaimed as quietly and respectfully as he could not wishing to draw undo attention to himself, given his excitement, "I, Eugene Fitzherbert, found your daughter, Rapunzel! I am sure of it! She looks so much like her highness, the queen! Please! Believe me! I wouldn't deceive you or otherwise try to take advantage of your sorrow! As soon as you see her closely, you will know; just as I do!"

The king; involuntarily and not too unwillingly beaming happily; found it very difficult to remain stoic, the painful reminder of both her kidnapping and many false leads too real. Yet, he was inwardly shocked at the mention of her real and unknown name; as well as the mention of the true name of the criminal he had known, all too well, as Flynn Rider; the name only known to himself, the queen and two specially trained operative. He decided, after determining this woman's identity that he would delve into this apparent discontinuity.

Meanwhile; as he cleared his mind of the thoughts of Flynn Rider, returning to the matter immediately at hand; he also found the resemblance of this girl to a series of portraits too coincidental. He knew in his heart that his daughter had returned; Flynn Rider, of all people, being the most prominent external factor. "After all," he thought to himself, "if I knew anything about Flynn Rider it was this; he was no fool, having successfully eluded the Royal Guard for over ten years. Why would he come here? Unless…" Thus, he found himself walking towards her before a thought stopped him; his wife. His wife; his beautiful wife, who had provided him the strength to carry on these many years; thus, pausing briefly, he gently gestured her towards their daughter.

_**A/N:**__**Yes, I know I shouldn't have stopped here, but; unlike the movie; I felt that given my story line so far, it might be possible that the king, stating state secrets and knowing how vast the rumor mill of the castle is, did not reveal the contents of the file. Thus, he has seen the matching portrait; the portrait that so coincidentally matches Rapunzel, the queen has not; she having another, and ultimately the only clue that really matters, the clue that trumps all others…; the clue; an idea courtesy of a fellow engineer. You know who you are, my friend…**_

_**A/N #2: Sooo, the king has an idea; what about the queen; how will she know?**_


	11. The First Encounter, Part Five

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. Sorry for the delayed posting; but this chapter has suffered a near fatal runaway chain reaction, necessitating the use of 4/4 time [Anyone guess the reference?] to recover, and seriously morphing from what I originally plotted as I connected everything together, necessitating a complete re-write here, the previous chapter, and the unplanned break. A special thank you goes out to a fellow author, my friend, for incredibly useful help in completing this multi-chapter conclusion to 'The First Encounter." **

**The first part of the thrilling conclusion of 'The First Encounter'**

**Chapter Eleven: Eugene's Revelation, Part Eleven**

**The First Encounter (Part Five):**

**The Queen's Realization (Part One); the final missing piece recognized; revealed…**

The King, his Royal Highness William, already; and clandestinely; having made the initial recognition; a recognition primarily made based on a remarkable portrait, an impossibly and dumbfoundingly remarkable portrait; contained in a highly classified file known only to his highness and the commander of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment - Solaris; suddenly and somewhat awkwardly remembered his place and gracefully gestured to his beautiful, yet fearful and reluctant wife; urging her forwards with a long absent gleam in his eyes, an unusual smile gracing his face; a happy smile, Kat belatedly and shockingly realized, not seen for…, how long had it been?

The Queen; her Royal Highness Catherine, affectionately called Kat by Will; who had been standing warily behind him in the shadows, unsure of herself; apprehensive, yet very hopeful; soon found her confidence and poise and gracefully moved into the light of the full moon; asking herself as she did so, "Hmmm. I wonder; I haven't seen a look on his face like that in…; what does William know that I do not; what is the knowledge that is causing that smile, a wonderful smile now gracing his face, one not seen since…, since the birth of…, NO! Can it be? YES, of course! It must be something important enough to give him hope after so many false princesses with their outrageous stories and, sadly their inability to pass the vital test…

Is there more here than meets the eye? Does he have information that links with the information I have; the only evidence recovered; the never revealed evidence that only I know of, kept secret except to myself and the Royal Physician, for fear of disclosure? Evidence kept close to me at all times?"

While undergoing a torrent of conflicting thoughts and emotion, yet another thought entered her mind as well, or rather another person; Flynn Rider. "How does he play into this," she asked herself; both extremely angry with him, yet; hopefully, somehow; knowing that he would not willingly throw himself to the wolves. Thus, he must be absolutely sure of whatever drove him here to the Royal Docks, knowing that he would be instantly captured and possibly immediately hung. Thus, something extraordinary HAD to be occurring. She then asked herself another series of key questions, "What does he know; how does he know it; and, most importantly, why is he here?"

It seemed so inconceivable to her; believable only in the novels she had used to help pass the time, the past eighteen lonely childless years; novels that in no way could even begin to match the reality of the moment at hand; simply inconceivable; her minding drifting back to the events of the past 36 hours. Just the morning before; in a daring robbery, confounding both the Royal Guard and palace staff; he had successfully stolen the tiara of the Lost Princess, their precious lost daughter. An act so outrageous that, had it been fully reported to the citizenry, it would have resulted in chaos, marring the events taking place the next evening. She involuntarily found her mind drifting back to the previous morning;

_**Flashback**_

_**RIDER!**_

_**The word echoed throughout the entire palace, bouncing off walls, reverberating throughout all the hallways. The word; the name of man, a man known for his callous disregard for other people's property, to include, now, the property of someone so tragically torn from my family.**_

_**I was currently sitting in a small chamber off the main palatial meeting room; just one door down from the shrine erected in honor of our missing daughter, the shrine containing the one precious reminder of her, the tiara she was to be crowned with upon the attainment of her eighteenth year, this very year, to be done tomorrow actually; surprised at the reverberating echo of the name she grew to despise as his exploits gained in daring and notoriety; looking up in shock as the Sergeant Major Samuel of the Royal Guard; reported the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess.**_

"_**No," I exclaimed, leaping to my feet, helplessly looking to Will, "it cannot be! Not now! Not on the eve of the most tortuous day of the year! WHY?"**_

_**My internal anguish was interrupted by the angry words of my husband Will, "When you find him, recover the tiara, then kill him with as much prejudice as you can;" my anguish in stark contrast to the anger, an anger to be feared, of my husband, who was normally known as being level headed in all matters regardless of the situation or circumstance, obviously driven to the point of madness by his anger; his enthusiasm to see him die with the most pain imaginable completely terrifying.  
**_

_**The Sergeant Major, shocked at the outburst, simply nodded his assent and rapidly left, out to seek the Captain of the Guard, only known as Newman; never letting on what his birth name might be, even to the Royal Couple; but knowing that he would happily carry out the orders, enraged as he was at the constant almost tauntingly easy way that Flynn Rider could thieve, almost at will; confounding all.**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Yet despite all this knowledge that he must have concerning his fate; knowing that a most grievous death would await his capture, most surprisingly and remarkably; here he stood; somehow looking lonely, yet fulfilled somehow, and lacking something; quite nervously, she also noted; with a young woman; with a look of absolute adoration and affection for her; apparently approximately eighteen years old or so; the very tiara stolen not the day before gracing her head, a perfect fit as if customed made just for her; she noted with a shock.

Whatever the outcome, she needed to know the answers to innumerable questions; questions she was sure he knew the answers to, thus; she would be sure to keep him around until she could find out the entire story; no matter how incredible it might be. The news of their arrival to be kept secret until all the details were fleshed out and resolved; another thought abruptly entering her head as well.

She would also ensure; in a thought that she had no idea how or why it had abruptly come to her mind as, in fact, it had also to Will; that when it was proven that this was their daughter that they would be allowed to remain together; as she always wanted her daughter to marry out of love, not obligation or treaty. She couldn't remember the last time that she had looked at Will with the same feelings of absolute adoration gracing this woman's face currently; or that Will had looked at her as this young man currently gazed at this young woman; as she nervously looked up at Fly-, no wait; Eugene Fitzherbert; that is right, Eugene, he called himself Eugene Fitzherbert. "But, why," she asked herself, driven to find the answer to that question as well.

Thus as she considered all these seemingly unrelated facts, she felt renewed confidence as she continued to emerge from the shadows into the light of the brightly lit full moon, her emerald eyes gleaming in the moonlight; just, she noted, as the eyes of the young woman calling herself Rapunzel's did; both sets considerably brightening as they met, knowing; absolutely knowing that they were connected.

Mother and daughter tentatively moved towards each other; their eyes remaining locked together; emerald meeting emerald, not straying from the other. "Could it be true," these two sets of eyes warily asked the other, as if fearful of the answer?

"Are you my wonderful beautiful daughter; missing for so long; location unknown; reason, yet unknown? Was my daughter home, after so long," the elder set of emerald eyes asked.

"Are you my mother; my real mother, the one I was so cruelly stolen from; the one who went through so much to see me born; almost dying, only saved by some magical flower of the sun? Was this my home; not a cruelly designed seventy foot tall, yet door-less, tower in a hidden valley, my real home, and was I home; home with my real mother; after so long," the younger set of emerald eyes asked.

For a moment; a single, brief, and ridiculous moment; these two pairs of emerald green eyes were afraid of each other, yet not willing to break contact. As it turned out, this fear was totally unwarranted as, except for hair color and Rapunzel's cute freckled nose, they both could have been looking at their reflection in a mirror; the identical emerald green eyes; the identical heart shaped faces; identically cute button noses; and, finally, identically cute overbites. Her identity; so obvious as to be blindingly obvious; lacking only one thing, how a missing piece of the puzzle fit into the picture of this young woman standing before her; a confused and hesitant look upon her face.

The queen; knowing, yet lacking the firm knowledge; that this was her daughter; stood there, pondering how to place the final piece of the puzzle of her identity into the picture in her mind. As she thought back, eighteen years; to a dreadful night, the night any parent feared; she remembered the clue, a startling clue; the same clue found in the light of the new dawn; the clue found as she awaited the return from a fruitless search for the kidnapper.

A clue that she had carried close to her heart, known but to her and one other; carried on a special chain, a chain that never left her person; unless conducting risky duties that could result in its loss; the irreplaceable clue; linking her, she was completely convinced of, to her lost daughter; potentially, she was sure; this young woman. The clue remarkably explained in a conversation with the Royal Physician, Doctor Lambert the morning after the kidnapping.

_**Flashback**_

_**An empty crib; the criminal, seen escaping the palace grounds, a woman; an older woman with graying, yet coal black hair, last seen fleeing on foot.**_

_**A sleepless night spent in an empty Royal Nursery, alternating between running around the room aimlessly, hysterical, and sitting by the empty crib; alternating between crying inconsolably and fervently praying that this was nothing but a bad nightmare; a nightmare that would prove just that when I awoke in the morning with my husband by my side, yet; my husband and the Palace and Royal Guards frantically searching the city, enlisting the aid of any citizens found to be out so late and surrounding countryside for the kidnapper and our daughter; no signs or any other clues ever found.**_

_**The yet publically unnamed Princess Rapunzel, a blond haired girl, gone; yet one, quite unusual, clue left behind; a clue noted in the light of the new dawn, through tear stained and blurred vision as the sun began to illuminate the Royal Nursery. The light providing the contrast to see this clue highlighted against the light colored sheets of her crib. The clue left behind, a lock of hair; a very small, yet seemingly insignificant and almost overlooked lock of Hair; yet ultimately material.**_

_**The first series of questions to be answered, "What is the color of this lock of hair? This, the most interesting facet, for the hair is brown; hmm, why would it be brown? Shouldn't it be blond? It couldn't have come from the kidnapper; her hair was coal black with massive graying streaks. Yet, it also seems that it could not have come from our daughter Rapunzel; thus, the quandary."**_

_**Yet; there it was, almost inconspicuously sitting in the crib; the lock of hair; the small lock of brown hair; maybe fifty, seventy-five strands in all; looking as if had been cleanly cut, with very sharp scissors. Had the lighting angle been different, it might have been completely overlooked and irretrievably lost. "Thank you for small favors," I whispered, when I first noticed its presence.**_

_**The questions; so many questions created; questions requiring answers; yet, answers indiscernible. Or, were they?**_

_**First, and most importantly, how did it get there? Second, and of almost equal importance to the first, why is it there? Finally, and probably the question that will be unanswerable by her; "Whose could it be," the queen asked, an idea coming to her mind as she continued, "Maybe the Royal Physician will know the answer; I will find him to ask this morning."**_

_**Late in the morning after the kidnapping; after the sleepless night spent wailing and inconsolably sobbing at the crib her precious daughter had been taken from, pacing furtively as I awaited some sort of news of the search efforts; my husband Will; returning exhausted and frantic, charging that the Royal Guard create a team to spearhead the search efforts; he himself inconsolable with grief at their loss; I found myself nervously standing outside the office door of the Royal Physician.**_

_**As I stood there, before the office door of Doctor Lambert, the remarkably wise and skilled physician to the royals for over thirty years; I played over and over in my mind how to ask this trusted aide to the Royal Family a question that might prove that I had been so quickly driven completely mad by the grief of the event of the past evening that my fitness to rule would be called into question; yet, knowing, that this was MY palace, MY Royal Physician, who I could visit at anytime with no prior warning or appointment; who I could ask anything and everything of; who I also and most importantly knew, and knew most assuredly; would never lie or intentionally mislead.**_

_**Thus, I found myself; after standing before the door for possibly 20 minutes internally seeking and finally gaining not only the courage, but also the direction I wished to, and needed, go in my discussion, nervously smiling at the many palace attendants scurrying about in completion of their tasks, avoiding eye contact for fear of having me speak to them, a totally baseless fear, as distracted as I currently was; finally making myself known; knocking twice, softly, with purpose.**_

"_**Yes," I heard the occupant of the office politely call through the closed door, "Please, come in."**_

_**I nervously turned the door knob, slowly opening the door. The Doctor, aware of the events of the night before and, in trying to remain distracted, lost in his work; belatedly looked up from his paperwork; leapt to his feet, immediately and rapidly came from around his desk, bowing and bending down on one knee as he did so; respectfully exclaiming and asking, "Your highness! What a tragedy! How may I help you?"**_

"_**I have a serious matter to discuss with you," I stated; gently placing a reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder; fully cognizant of, yet unable to do anything to curtail the rumor mill of the palace; followed by, "but, not here Doctor; please come with me." Doctor Lambert; shocked at the serious look upon my face quickly nodded his assent; secured his office and followed me out the door of the palace and into the Royal Garden.**_

"_**Why the Royal Gardens for this discussion," I am sure he asked himself internally as he followed the me into a secluded area of the garden; free of potential eavesdroppers, waiting patiently for me to speak, fully understanding the gravity of the matter at hand; wordlessly sworn to absolute secrecy. **_

"_**Doctor Lambert," I began; quite stiffly and hesitantly, the internal battle to retain control unmistakable; "I am sure you have heard of the events of last evening and are aware of the tragedy that befell us?"**_

_**The doctor, tears quickly staining his cheeks at the thought, sadly nodded in confirmation, waiting patiently for me to continue.**_

"_**You see, Doctor Lambert, a clue was left behind," I continued, pausing at the look of shock on the doctor's face; "a clue I found this morning in the dawn's light, a clue that I am sure will identify for sure our lost daughter, the princess; yet, a clue that I do not fully understand or wish revealed. Will you help me understand?" **_

_**The doctor nodded his assent; gently encouraging me, a woman he had known since I too was but a baby, to continue. He watched; mouth open almost to the ground, as I nervously and shyly looked around, as if I was ensuring that they were completely alone; which, in actuality, I was as in grave times baseless talk caused additional pain and suffering. Satisfied; I opened a fine linen wrapped lock of brown hair; slowly explaining to the physician how I came about it.**_

_**The doctor; his eyes darting from the lock of brown hair to the me and back, noting the crucial similarity; made the connection, almost immediately; he knew instinctively the significance of this clue, a clue that would prove ultimately material in the confirmation of the baby princess; he himself not even aware of the birth name.**_

_**He began to tell the me of his theory; my already massive emerald green eyes growing as large as saucers, my mouth opening ever wider in absolute and complete shock; a theory so amazing that I was 100 percent sure that I had been wise to limit its knowledge to just two people; not even sharing with Will, my husband; but, most importantly, a theory not to be proven correct for almost eighteen years; yet, most incredibly AND remarkably, a theory proven absolutely correct by an absolutely and completely amazing event; an event not even to ever be imagined…**_

_**Flashback Ends**_


	12. The First Encounter, Part Six

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. A special thank you goes out to a fellow author, my friend, for incredibly useful help in completing this now multi-part conclusion to 'The First Encounter."**

**The second part of the thrilling conclusion of 'The First Encounter'**

**Chapter Twelve: Eugene's Revelation, Part Twelve**

**The First Encounter (Part Six):**

**The Queen's Realization (Part Two); the final missing piece; revealed…**

Armed with the memory of the revelation provided by the Royal Physician, Doctor Lambert, Kat knew she was close, so close to finding the remainder of the puzzle; the puzzle that the clue left in the crib completed. Remarkably, and improbably, the answer to the question, "How does one casually go about proving a remarkable theory?" was quickly and assuredly; and, quite innocently, it turned out; provided by Rapunzel herself, in her casual, yet truthful, response to an impulsive, yet leading question from her mother; the first words uttered to her daughter in eighteen years, once lost yet assuredly now found; a question that Rapunzel would have never known the answer to ordinarily, if she was not the Lost Princess.

As Catherine slowly approached her daughter, reaching out to lightly touch her cheek; she musically asked; "My darling daughter, could you please indulge me with an answer to a question;" knowing that the answer would be so unbelievably remarkable; providing that the doctor was correct. Of this, Catherine reminded herself, she was so absolutely sure having seen the results of his studies first hand; seeking that last piece, smiling in hopeful anticipation, knowing somehow, deep inside, the answer.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, happily sighing; basking in the wonder of this joyous reunion, yet still reserved, as well, not sure of the question or its motive, still slightly doubting that Eugene was right.

"Why is your hair so long?"

"I don't really know," sighed Rapunzel, slightly startled, briefly pondering this very thing before continuing; "All I know is that my hair is a special gift that needs to be protected; when I was a baby, bad men with pointy teeth tried to take some of it by cutting some." Rapunzel followed this up by pulling back her blond hair and revealing the brown lock of hair by her ear; hair that hadn't grown at all in eighteen years; hair that exactly matched the hair in a certain locket; hair that had acted just as she had been told so many years ago.

Rapunzel; either not seeing or simply not recognizing the startled look on her mother's, the queen's face; went on to nonchalantly add, totally unprompted, almost blasé; "When cut, it turns brown and dies, never again growing; the gift destroyed."

The queen; outwardly calm and collected, yet internally completely shocked by this revelation; found herself again thinking to a private conversation. It took everything in her power to stay emotionless and stoic as her etiquette instructors had taught a princess and future queen must behave as her mind drifted through a plethora of thoughts before finally drifting back; drifting back to a highly secret and private conversation held with the court physician eighteen years previous. The very conversation, she remembered, occurring this very night, eighteen years previous. A conversation, held in a secret location; a conversation she swore the royal physician to keep silent. A vow of silence consistently and completely honored these many years; simply amazed at how he had known this revelation, based only on preliminary research and no concrete information just his experience concerning a legend. As she regained her internal composure, her mind finally focused on the memory she sought, she remembered…

_**Flashback**_

"_**You see, Doctor Lambert, a clue was left behind," I told him, pausing at the look of shock on the poor man's face; "a clue I found this morning in the dawn's light, a clue that I am sure will identify for sure our lost daughter, the princess; yet, a clue that I do not fully understand or wish revealed. Will you help me understand?" The pleading look in my eyes, beckoning and desperate; one of a woman, a hysterical mother; seeking the knowledge to help her find her lost child, and one not to be ignored or downplayed; was quickly recognized by the doctor and drove him to act. **_

_**He quickly nodded his assent; gently encouraging me, the woman he had known since I too was but a baby, to continue. He watched; mouth open almost to the ground, as I nervously and shyly looked around, as if I needed to ensure that we were completely alone. Satisfied; I opened a fine linen wrapped lock of brown hair; slowly explaining to the physician how I came about it.**_

_**The doctor; his eyes darting from the lock of brown hair to me and back, the crucial similarity; made the connection, almost immediately; he knew instinctively the significance of this clue, a clue that would prove ultimately material in the confirmation of the baby princess; he himself not even aware of her birth name.**_

"_**Your highness," he began slowly and softly, "I do believe I know exactly how significant the clue you found is."**_

_**I was understandably startled; looking shocked, yet also quite relieved at his revelation; beckoning the doctor to continue his discussion; yet disappointed when he stopped quite abruptly looking as if he was deep in thought.**_

"_**Is there a problem," I asked kindly with none of the impatience I was truly feeling showing, I hoped.**_

"_**No, your highness, it is just that I would like to conduct some preliminary research prior to proceeding, if I could beg your indulgence as I assure myself that I am giving you the best information I can provide to you," the doctor replied.**_

"_**Of course, doctor," I replied, quickly remembering the confidence I had in him that he would never lie or intentionally mislead, adding; "I should have more patience with you. Please forgive my impatience."**_

"_**Your highness, no apology is needed; I cannot begin to imagine your pain right now," the doctor said; adding, "Please stop by my office after normal business hours, so that we might continue this conversation. I just require some specialized equipment as well as a very special, yet rare, book in my personal collection contained within the Royal Medical Library."**_

"_**Of course," I replied, finishing with the question, "I shall see you at seven?"**_

"_**Yes; that should give me plenty of time to prepare," he confirmed.**_

_**I spent a restless day, so very tired from the lack of sleep the night before, emotions in total disarray; so filled with total and complete anguish; yet, so excited to hear what the doctor had found; so much so that I was unable to nap. I also spent alternating fits of crying inconsolably into the comforting shoulder of my husband; he actively coordinating search efforts from his office; followed by aimless wandering about the castle, seeing but not seeing the sights, hearing the voices around me but not listening. After the highs and lows of the longest and most probably the most traumatic day in my young life, I soon found myself before the door of the Royal Physician as the bell in the palace court yard tolled the seventh hour; eager, yet tentative; excited yet, at the same time, terrified.**_

_**I went to knock on the apparently closed door, surprised that it drifted slowly open with my first firm, yet tentative knock. I softly called out, "Hello? Are you here, Doctor Lambert?"**_

_**Hearing no response, my curiosity aroused, I slowly and cautiously fully and silently opened the door, my emerald green eyes growing ever larger at the sight before me. The doctor, his entire body except his forehead and mop of hair obscured by a stack of books on his desk, appeared to be deep in thought. I could see his forehead alternately scrunch up and smooth out as he poured over the numerous volumes.**_

"_**Ahem," I lightly coughed, being careful not to so startle the poor man that he toppled his stacks of books over.**_

_**The doctor; looking up in absolute shock, noting that the small clock on his mantle had just finished tolling the seventh hour; quickly stood and moved towards me bending down on his left knee, bowing deeply and saying, "forgive me your highness! I lost track of the time!"**_

"_**No apology required doctor," I replied, "Do you have any news or useful information, yet?"**_

"_**Oh, yes; your highness," he exclaimed happily, before remembering the tragedy and turning somber, continuing, "unfortunately, while I can understand the reason for the theft, I do not know if what I learned will be of any help to you now. Or, if it will help you in your recovery efforts."**_

"_**If it pleases her majesty," the doctor kindly added, "if you could please accompany me to my personally designed and outfitted laboratory as it will provide a more secure setting for our conversation; I will tell you what I have learned."**_

"_**Of course, doctor;" I replied, gesturing for him to lead the way.**_

_**We slowly walked out of the castle, taking a roundabout route; the doctor acting as if he was being followed, actively attempting to elude any eavesdroppers or trespassers; to a secluded area of the castle grounds, an area, I realized with a start I didn't even know existed! Into a building that appeared built out of the living rock, almost unnoticeable with the naturally sloping sod covered roof, the giant oak trees appearing to grow right out of it. Surprised at this, I asked, "How is this possible, doctor?"**_

"_**I beg your pardon, your Highness; but I do not understand. How is what possible?"**_

"_**This," I gestured to the scene; a remarkable scene of a house. A house or some other sort of building that appeared at first glance to be natural rock formation, a rock formation; in no way indicating the presence of any sort of structure; that did not warrant being given a second glance. Still amazed that the sight before me, finally concluding, "All of this!"**_

"_**Ah," the realization of my shock setting in, 'I can understand your amazement," he gently replied, gently dipping his head to me before continuing, "but, as you know, my family has a wonderfully long association with your family dating back to your great grandparents—in—laws."**_

_**My mind went blank at this revelation, realizing its full implication, surprisingly sudden, and with a start, finally knowing how my husband Will could have known about the flower and it's amazing powers, and wanting and needing to know all, and sudden-, **_

_**My shocked expression at my epiphany must have scared the poor doctor, for he quickly interrupted my conflicted thoughts by gently touching my hand before stating, "Yes, your highness, it is true that I am the one who told your husband about the flower and its powers. Forgive me for not telling you sooner!"**_

_**I nodded my understanding of his tortured thoughts, gently grasping his hand as I reassured him, "Doctor, there is no reason for an apology. You did what you needed to; to save my life, and that of our daughter, and for that I am forever grateful. Please tell me all that you know."**_

_**As I waited for him to begin I noted that he had quite suddenly began tearing up; blinking his eyes rapidly in an attempt to clear them, alternately clenching and releasing his fists, very obviously distraught about something; concerned, I asked; "What is it doctor?"**_

"_**This is absolutely and completely my fault; I should have known better," he exclaimed.**_

"_**WHAT! How could that be," I shrilly questioned, very confused and somehow appalled at his sudden outburst.**_

"_**You see your highness, I had an idea, or I should have had an idea, that something like this might happen…," he trailed off.**_

_**Outwardly calm; but my mind racing, every possible emotion tearing through me; I encouraged him to continue, "That what might happen, doctor?"**_

_**He offered me a seat before beginning, which I refused, pressing him to start his explanation.**_

_**As we stood there in his small, yet quaint laboratory; a laboratory with all sorts of amazing tools, fixtures, and various pieces of equipment; he began with a very simplistic and broad overview of the sun's influence on cultures of the past. Many of the cultures he referred to were among those that I remembered from my tutored history and geography lessons taken as I became princess to the Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Corona, William. **_

_**The cultures he mentioned included various cultures located in the lands both near to, and far from the kingdom; amazing lands that were located both to the South, and to the East of the kingdom. Cultures, past and present, that have had an almost pious adoration for the sun as if a deity; ever thankful for the gifts it provided such as light, heat, and the gift of life. The doctor went on to say that some of these same cultures had legends equating the apparent consuming of the sun by the moon during an eclipse with punishment for the sins of both royalty and the common folk. He mentioned several examples of this in the lands to the East as listed in current history text books used by royalty and upper nobility.**_

_**This adoration led to many stories of how the sun's power could manifest itself; to include a very familiar story of a remarkable flower; a flower formed by a drop of sunlight falling onto the earth where it blossomed into a beautiful flower; a flower thought of only as legend, never having been found, despite the innumerable searches; a flower that had the power of life; a flower that actually saved my life, and; very apparently; much, much more. A special flower, that when activated, could bring eternal life to whoever knew the secret. **_

_**This flower apparently landed on the earth over five hundred years previous, falling somewhere in the vicinity of the kingdom, where it somehow remained hidden until found those few months ago. He went on to mention how he came about the knowledge of this amazing gift of the sun, relating the knowledge he had learned from his father. I was further told that his father, in turn, had learned it from his father, Doctor Lambert's grandfather who was the Royal Physician to my great grandparents-in-laws. The flower's amazing powers being activated by a song; a song I would find myself driven to know; this wonderful song that I would soon know by heart. A song that, it seemed so obvious to me now, was known to an individual who had been recently using the flower for themselves; a flower that, in my husband's desperation, was inadvertently taken from; leading them to take the action they did; but why?**_

_**Perhaps most distressing to me; as I came to this revelation and realization, and material to the theft of my daughter; was that the power of this flower, in saving my life, somehow absorbed into my entire body. An additional revelation hit me as I thought of my child; the power obviously had to have been somehow transferred! Was this manifested in the color of her hair? If this was the case, then why did the lock of hair somehow turn brown? I suddenly thought of the poor doctor; his unintentional ignorance of this last key and very material factor; the transferability of the power of this flower from me to my unborn child.**_

_**Regardless, I knew no ill will was intended so, I was not willing to blame the doctor for this error of omission, his information being incomplete; so, with my mind racing, I urged him on. Instead he motioned for me to approach his work bench, a work bench containing a curious looking device; a device that attracted my rapt attention, consisting of a long tube with a mirror at the bottom; a mirror that seemed to be able to bend the light from a candle into the tube, illuminating something.**_

_**Noting my rapt attention and absolute fascination, he began his explanation, "Your highness, this device; perfected in the past 20 years; is called a microscope. This amazing device is able to make small objects appear magnified or bigger, much bigger. As you can see, it consists of a narrow adjustable tube with specially shaped pieces of glass that are called lenses, a fixture for affixing slides to, and a candle holder with a very special mirror that not only allows the light of the candle to be directed onto the slide, but also intensified;" he gestured to the various parts of the device as he concluded with the most fascinating fact, " Thus, an object like a human hair can appear to be the size of the quill in your pen."**_

"_**Thus," I said; amazed at the complexity, yet simplicity of this previously unknown device, "you can make any small biological organism seem larger and a comparison between two similar organism, such as strands of hair, for example; one, mine, the other, one of these;" as I gestured to one of the strands of hair in my small, yet priceless, linen package.**_

"_**That is very observant of you, your highness; and absolutely correct," he confirmed, continuing, "If it pleases you, we can begin. First, allow me to show you one of mine as I explain the characteristics of a human hair."**_

_**He removed a small piece of glass from the case he had removed the microscope from; and, after carefully ensuring its cleanliness, removed a piece of his hair and set it on this, slide; yes, he called it a slide.**_

_**He placed the slide on the microscope, made a few adjustments and, once satisfied, beckoned me to approach. Holding my chestnut brown hair out of my eyes, I peered into the microscope. The sight of this small human hair, magnified; yes, he said the microscope magnified an object; held me in complete rapture. As it held my gaze, he explained the characteristics of the human hair.**_

"_**You see, your highness;" he gently lectured me, more refreshing my memory than teaching; "the human hair is made up of cells that have already grown and died; the cells at the root, the only ones still living and continuously dividing and forming new hair cells; this action causing hair growth. You will also note," he continued, pausing briefly to remove a gray hair from his head and prepare a new slide for placement within the microscope, "that these graying hairs are not so much gray as they are simply colorless, the pigment cells having exhausted themselves before the hair quit growing."**_

"_**Now, let's compare your hair to the hair from the crib." He carefully secured one of the lock's hairs careful not to damage it, and one of mine so that he could do a side by side comparison. I was taken by surprise when he excitedly yelled out; "AH! I see now!"**_

"_**What is it, doctor," I eagerly questioned; totally impatient for his explanation.**_

_**Rather than explain, he simply said, "Take a look at this."**_

_**As I looked on, amazed, at the sight of one of my hairs next to one of the pieces found in the crib, I was awestruck by the first and most obvious difference. The hair cells from the bassinet, while brown, seemed to contain something else; something that mine did not; something I could not quite describe. There seemed to be additional cells present, cells that were severed midway through at the cut end of the hair, seeming not to be from the human body, but somewhere else. This enigma intrigued me, prompting me to ask, "But where?"**_

_**It was at this time that the doctor chose to tell me of the song, a lullaby, used to activate the flower's massive powers, powers he inwardly thought were causing the differences between the two strands of brunette hair. The song, when sung, were sure to activate the full array of its powers; this legendary song having been told to him by his father. His father, who had heard of it from his own father; familial knowledge dating back over 100 years through three generations of loyal and faithful royal physicians.**_

"_**Flower gleam and glow…," he began, after both looking around his lab, as if ensuring that we were still alone and clearing his throat gently, gesturing for me to repeat his words.**_

"_**Flower gleam and glow…," I repeated.**_

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

_**To say I was shocked was to seriously understate my awe; for, as I completed this verse, a faint glow began to shine from the slide containing the hairs! It wouldn't have been noticeable in a brighter room, but here in his lab, at about a quarter hour until the ninth evening hour, it was bright enough to be observed by both of us. The looks of absolute shock gracing our faces indescribable; mine, for the obvious reason that I did not, or could not, even begin to understand the power of the flower; the doctor, for the not so obvious reason of the realization that the legend was indeed true. The legend told to him by his father; the legend told to his father by his father's father, Doctor Lambert's grandfather; so completely true!**_

_**As I completed the next two verses, the glow drew me to look into the eye opening in the microscope. As I looked, sing the next two verses; I quickly noted that the strange cells seeming to inhabit the hair from the crib, my daughter's hair, were somehow trying to react to the verse, but unable to fully do so due to some external factor. Shocked, I looked expectantly to the doctor.**_

"…_**make the clock reverse…," he prompted**_

"…_**make the clock reverse…," I repeated.**_

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

_**He was grinning by now, obviously quite pleased with himself, as he excitedly exclaimed, "Your highness, the power of the flower IS in your daughter! It has definitely manifested itself in her hair; it is possible that it has also manifested itself in other ways, as well! When you find the real princess, there will be two quick ways of knowing that she is indeed your daughter; but, first, let us finish the song." **_

"…_**heal what has been hurt…," he prompted.**_

"…_**heal what has been hurt…," I repeated.**_

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

_**I noted that the glow on the microscope slide had remained steady and constant, neither growing brighter nor fading.**_

"…_**save what has been lost…," he prompted, yet further.**_

"…_**save what has been lost…," I dutifully repeated, the song embedding itself in my sub-conscious.**_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…," **_

"…_**bring back what once was mine…,"**_

"…_**what once was mine;" he involuntarily sighed as he completed the lullaby; as if in deep reflective thought.**_

"…_**what once was mine;" I musically concluded.**_

_**As we finished the song, the glow gently faded away. The doctor was absolutely ecstatic, a feeling I wanted to share with him, but unable to. The pain of the theft of my precious daughter too heart rending to even begin to imagine. Needless to say, my sadness was tempered by his next words.**_

_**The doctor beside himself with joy at his discovery excitedly exclaimed, "I know now! I know how you will know! I am 100 percent certain that you will have a fool proof way of knowing the real Lost Princess without having to allow this secret to become common knowledge!"**_

_**I looked at him expectantly, trying to figure out how I could sing to a potential lost princess without the secret being exposed.**_

_**Seeing my confused expression, and realizing that I had confused the order of his newly discovered steps, he grinned kindly and confidently stated, "First, look for the lock of about two inch long brown hair, possibly near her ear; hair that I am absolutely sure will no longer grow; the symbiotic relationship between the sun's power and the hair severed. I firmly believe that the kidnapper attempted to just take the hair thinking that the power of the flower was manifested only in the strands of hair and, failing that, felt compelled to rashly take the child. Thus, any one claiming to be your daughter lacking this small lock of brown hair will be false. Second, and equally important, if they have all blond hair, blond hair that is not the incredibly long length of about 4 inches long for each month of their age, it means that they have cut their hair. Cutting of the hair renders the symbiotic relationship severed, causing the hair to revert to its original brunette hue.**_

_**You must note that even though this relationship is not currently active in this lock of hair, the sun's power is still contained within the cells of these strands, and can and will react to the song if the conditions are just so. I would recommend, therefore, that you store the lock of hair in this special locket I built earlier today as I was completing my initial research. This locket, will store the hair in such a manner to protect it from both harm and loss. Also, do not sing the song again when near the locket unless absolutely sure the girl or woman before you is potentially your daughter; I do not know if this power will remain or slowly fade to nothingness leaving just ordinary looking brunette hair in its place."**_

_**I nodded in understanding as he immediately followed up his first statement with an even more remarkable one, "Finally, and possibly most importantly, when you find the girl with both the long blond hair AND the lock of short brunette hair; find a means to sing the song I just taught you. The hair of your daughter will glow as bright as the sun. In this way, I am sure you will know that you have found your daughter when the time comes. **_

_**Flashback Ends**_

Kat reached up to the locket, beginning to smile broadly, as she thought about that evening almost eighteen years previous. She affectionately fingered it as she removed the top not revealing the contents to anyone present, remembered the doctor's words concerning its power; and looked back over her shoulder to the love of her life, Will. With the biggest grin Will had ever seen gracing his wife's beautiful and ever sweet face, rivers of tears beginning to stream down her cheeks; she asked the vital follow-up question; "could I see that brown hair again, darling?"

Rapunzel; ever curious, yet hesitant; almost reluctant at first for fear of disappointment; nodded in the affirmative, pulling her beautifully braided blond hair out of the way, exposing the small lock of very short brown hairs as she replied, "of course, but - ;" hesitating briefly, "why?"

Rather than answer her daughter and after moving ever closer to her, touching her hand softly to the cheek of Rapunzel, the queen began to sing; the beautiful song she had memorized; the song that should activate the magic of the hair, hopeful that the proper time would one day come; ever hopeful, yet ultimately knowing, that the doctor was right.

What happened next was so completely and absolutely wonderful as to defy the imagination; to say no one freaked out at the amazing scene was also to say that it never happened.


	13. The First Encounter, Part Seven

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: Disclaimer still applies. A special thank you goes out to a fellow author, my friend, for incredibly useful help in completing this now multi-part conclusion to 'The First Encounter."**

**The concluding part of the thrilling conclusion of 'The First Encounter'**

**Chapter Thirteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Thirteen**

**The First Encounter (Part Seven):**

**The Queen's Realization (Part Three); the final missing piece; revealed…**

King William; Rupert, sensing something extraordinary going on and having decided to walk closer to see it; and Eugene; stood there; eyes wide, mouths hanging open; amazed at the wonderful sounds of the queen singing the magical lullaby. Poor, ever so sleepy and still very worn out Pascal, awoken by the commotion, simply looked up at Eugene, winking to him as he smirked in his frog-, oops, chameleon way, and curled back up in what had slowly become his favorite napping spot; knowing that just as Eugene would care for Rapunzel, so too would he care for anything loved by her, thus, tongue in ear notwithstanding, he found himself very comfortable with Eugene. Simultaneously, Rapunzel's already wide eyes grew even larger at the realization that the gift she thought so secret was actually more widely known. And, thinking it strange that she should have been hidden away; realizing yet again, that Eugene was very observant and, most importantly, a very wonderful new dream.

"_**Flower gleam and glow…,"**_

Catherine, meanwhile, was intently watching Rapunzel's; yes she finally knew, just KNEW, that this was her daughter; hair, eager to see what would happen as she continue to sing the wonderful lullaby. Catherine found it difficult to continue; however, as she saw the first faint glow beginning at the roots of Rapunzel's hair, slowly yet very steadily beginning to work its way down the multitude of strands; steeling herself to finish, knowing how very important it was.

Rapunzel, ever excited, eagerly awaited her mother, for she too was fully realizing this woman's true identity, to sing the next verse, knowing that she should join in, but not why.

"…_**let your powers shine…,"**_

Rapunzel, no longer able to contain her excitement and looking so very happy, glancing first at Eugene for seeing the real her, and then to her mother, happily joined in, her hair glowing ever brighter; William and Rupert, not being privy to the hair's power, grew even more amazed; more sure that there was indeed more to this than met the eye; and, in a word, freaking out; totally. The glow grew ever brighter in intensity and soon illuminated not just the five people standing there, but also began to light up the surrounding buildings and ships, drawing more than one excited look from those aboard ship and at dock side.

"…_**make the clock reverse…,"**_

The glow, as it continued it exorable growth, soon became so bright that it was beginning to come to the attention of others in the dock area and surrounding shops and homes. It began to seem as if the sun was indeed arising at almost half past the ninth evening hour, rising in the direction that it had just set in; not even three hours previous, rising, as it were, from the very heart of the Royal compound of the Kingdom of Corona; drawing the attention of some palace attendants and Royal Guard soldiers; attendants and the young men of the Royal Guard who found themselves dumbfounded by the massive glow reflecting in all the windows of the palace facing the royal pier. This pier, not quite one half mile from the palace grounds; yet it was remarked over and over; facing the direction of the setting, not of the rising sun; and leading to more speculation of the cause.

"It is glowing," William finally exclaimed to Rupert after finding his voice; having found it necessary to shield his eyes from the glare; quite loudly, but not so loudly as to disturb the wonderful singing couple of his wife and daughter, though.

"Why is it glowing," Rupert exclaimed in reply, he too temporarily mute at the wonders of the sight before him; noting that nothing in his vast learnings could have possibly prepared him for this, his vision suddenly drawn to Eugene for some reason as if knowing that he had some form of an answer for what he was witnessing, pleadingly asking with his eyes, and mouthing; "Why does it glow?"

Eugene just smiled, smirking at their distress, fondly remembering this twice seen, now thrice seen sight; twice, when it saved his life, and healed his hand; and thrice, as mother and daughter reunited after eighteen years apart; simply and knowingly mouthing in reply, "It doesn't just glow."

"Doesn't just glow…," William and Rupert mouthed almost soundlessly, echoing their movements, somehow knowing what was being said; eyes widening at Eugene's knowing nod as he smirkingly winked back at them. "What else can it do;" the pair questioningly remarked, more to themselves then to Eugene. Meanwhile, Pascal, who was sticking his head out of Eugene's shirt pocket, caught their attention and nodded knowingly; chirping his own squeakishly chameleon response; adding to their mounting distress, naturally.

"…_**bring back once was mine…,"**_

Mother and daughter; finally reunited after eighteen long years, sang even louder; their love for one another blossoming with each word, the power of the hair seeming to strengthen more and the glow beginning to shine against ships moored along the commercial shipping dock located across the bay from the royal dock and fully one mile from the small group, garnering more surprised looks. Sailors on the ships and dock workers, still cleaning up after the lantern festival, found themselves asking, "What is going on over there?"

The glow, shining in all directions, soon appeared as a faint, yet a surely growing glow on the horizon, drawing the attention of those once currently happily imbibing at the Snuggly Duckling, but now not quite so much; in fact, sending more than one to an early bed as they became convinced that they had definitely had one too many to drink; or that maybe their dinner had not quite agreed with them.

"…_**heal what has been hurt…,"**_

Catherine, as she continued her musical song, began expectantly to bring her two hands up to the cheeks of her daughter, close, but not quite touching. She first tentatively brought her left hand up to touch her daughter's right cheek. She had quite unwittingly set the stage for possibly the most wonderful event of all to occur; an event that was to freak out the five unwitting human, and the two animal witnesses to this event. The event somewhat expected by one person, but never revealed, due to his uncertainty and fear of ridicule at such a truly outlandish theory.

The glow continued to grow, however, and was soon visible to the rest of the central portion of the city, having surpassed the shadow caused by the palace itself in the slowly setting moon, illuminating the town square so brightly that the royal painters, struggling to see the wonderful chalk drawing drawn earlier that day and under orders of the king to replicate, were suddenly shocked to find themselves able to work without the assistance of their torch bearers; their eyes wide. "Where is that glow coming from?" "What in devil's name is that glow;" they asked each other; receiving nothing more than confused shoulder shrugs in reply.

"…_**change the fates design…,"**_

The glow, truly brighter than the sun, a glow that soon transcended the entire capital city of the Royal Kingdom of Corona garnering the attention of perhaps every single villager, finally attracted the attention of one very loyal animal and two very loyal human servants of Corona.

The animal servant, Maximus, the once trustworthy steed of the Royal Guard Captain; who had taken the day off from trying to capture the notorious Flynn Rider at the request of the wonderful girl with the 70 feet of blond hair, the birthday girl that had stolen the heart of Flynn, was waiting patiently at the commercial dock when the glow surpassed the light from the full moon. Using his keen senses of smell and sight; he soon located the source of the glow, Rapunzel's hair. Knowing that where she was, he would be as he truly had fallen for her, Max took off running towards the Royal Dock, easily jumping cargo and fences blocking his path. One can imagine his shock when he finally came within earshot of the group of humans; or his surprise at how much Rapunzel resembled Catherine, the queen. Thus shocked and surprised, he came to a quick halt and respectfully waited for the song to conclude.

"…_**save what has been lost…,"**_

The first human servant to be drawn to the glow for scientific reasons, Doctor Lambert, who had ironically and sadly reminisced about that wonderful evening and the results of his experiment eighteen years previous, found himself staring out the one window of his palace office; the one window that had an unobstructed view of a certain dock. The very window that now lit up as if the sun had arisen eight hours early than scheduled. It only took him one quick look to realize that the princess had been somehow returned and that his dream to become more knowledgeable in the power of the sun had finally come true.

The one look that was to send him scrambling for his hat, and running for the door. Running blindly through the palace hallways, narrowly avoiding the oddly placed pieces of furniture along some walls, servants and other attendants, he soon exploded out the side entrance; the entrance that lead directly to the Royal Dock and Stockage Facility. Quickly arriving at the wondrous scene unfolding before him, he stopped about fifty feet away from the group and wisely chose to remain hidden in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to identify himself to the royals.

His decision made not only to afford the royals their privacy at the wondrous reunion with their long lost daughter, but also because he simply found himself totally and quite suddenly rooted in place, the glow totally paralyzing him.

The second loyal human servant and Deputy Commander of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment - Solaris, Amanda, her head buried deep in a book of ancient artifacts and runes, soon noted that she was able to read the book as if out in the mid-day sun; the light of her candles indistinguishable from the glow currently flowing into the room. She looked up shocked at what she saw. Every window of the library she was in was reflecting the glow as if from the rising sun. Realizing with a start that she could not have been so engrossed with her research to have such an amount of time go by she took a more careful look at the glowing windows.

As she stood there, amazed at the kaleidoscope of colors streaming through the windows, she noted something else that might have alarmed a person less in tune with their environment and surroundings; the windows of the library faced to the west. Further intrigued, she reached out with her senses, attempting to note who was near. She quickly discerned the king, William; the queen, Catherine; an unknown individual, a female who seemed related to the royal couple; and one other, a male, who seemed strangely familiar. She also felt Rupert, having a special link with him. Finally, she felt one more person; a person who she felt she knew, but not knowing from where, from when, or most importantly, how. Her curiosity getting the best of the 22 year old, she marked her place in the book she had been reading and walked out of the building and towards the glow, finding it necessary to shield herself from its intensity.

"…_**bring back what once was mine…,"**_

The doctor frozen in place as he was, some 50 feet from the group; Amanda, freezing in place also about 30 feet from the group as she went into sensory overload; Rupert, also unmoving due to his inadvertent freaking out episode, his legendary self-control suddenly failing him; Eugene and Rapunzel, simply because it was them, and the finally rewarded royal couple were not the only witnesses to this remarkable event. A horse was also a witness to this event; a certain four footed steed, the steed that had served not only the kingdom so loyally but also, unaware perhaps of his role in her return, the lost princess; the Lost Princess, Rapunzel.

"…_**what once was mine."**_

As Catherine and Rapunzel finished the song together, they moved even closer, ever closer; the queen's outstretched hands, the left already cupping Rapunzel's right cheek. As she reached up with her right hand to cup Rapunzel's left cheek, a connection was made; a connection to stun not only the select group witnessing the reunion of parent and daughter, but also, unwittingly, the rest of Corona.

As Catherine came within a hand's breadth of her daughter and the locket sensed its parent strands; strands containing the remarkable cells from the sun; strands that had awaited their return, they began to glow and levitate; levitate towards Rapunzel; the very Rapunzel who suddenly had several strands of her long blond hair beginning to glow spontaneously as they reached out to retrieve the lost strands.

This spontaneous glow, soon to surpass even the glow of the noon day sun, again drew the attention of the entire village. This glow; though thoroughly amazing even to the doctor, had a relatively simple explanation; as the doctor would suddenly realize. As the hairs of the locket were brought to their parent strands by Rapunzel's intact strands; the symbiotic relationships, not only between the sun's cells and Rapunzel's once cut hair, but also between the hair cells and the sun's cells, they fused back together and began to divide. A dual cellular division whose rate was so great as to defy the imagination, but not so fast as to preclude this cellular reunion taking several tens of minutes to complete.

The former brown lock of hair, now blond and glowing brightly continued its growth; growing first to one foot, then to two feet, then to five feet, then 10 feet, then 15 feet; on and on it grew its rate steady and unvarying. Needless to say, Rapunzel freaked out, totally; not realizing that her hair would grow out to reach the length of all the others; she having been sure that the gift was destroyed when cut as she had been told so many times.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING? EUGENE!" She questioned, before firmly shouting, grabbing Eugene and hugging him for comfort, the king and queen nodding approvingly.

Eugene, naturally clueless, shouted back, "I DON'T KNOW! Does it hurt?"

"No," Rapunzel laughingly replied, relaxed by Eugene's impertinent question, quickly calming down as she realized what was happening.

It was at this time that Doctor Lambert chose to make his appearance, though trying to only come to the attention of the queen to save any awkward questions; coughing gently to get her attention, blinded as she was by the glow. Catherine did finally notice the doctor, and while ecstatic at the reunion and the fact that the doctor had been absolutely right; she longingly looked to him for the answer to this amazing sight. Rather than answer out loud, where other's might hear and ever mindful of his promise to her, the doctor mouthed, "I will explain it tomorrow; enjoy your reunion."

As the hair continued its exorable progression from three inches to over 70 feet much time passed; a large amount of time that left the group wanting for something to say; but, what? What could one say to top the wild sight before them?

Eugene, the Flynn Rider in him ever the smart aleck, was the first to speak, effectively breaking the ice, "I have done some exciting things in my life; but watching glowing hair grow has to rank number one!"

"EUGENE;" the king, the queen, and Rupert shouted, laughing at his inappropriate joke, cracked up. Rapunzel, not understanding the joke, felt uncomfortable; not knowing if she should laugh or not; so she smiled, her big smile that Eugene found himself grinning back at, so ever happy for her. Maximus, and Pascal; both having become comfortable with the man now known as Eugene Fitzherbert also laughed; Max, neighing in agreement and Pascal, squeaking; well, one can only presume squeaking in agreement. Amanda, still not quite up to the group did not hear his retort but, having moved ever closer, found herself shocked at the scene. First, the dream of the king and queen had finally been fulfilled. Second, the tiara so cruelly stolen just the day before was back, exactly where it belonged, she noted. Finally, and most importantly, Flynn Rider, or should she say, Eugene Fitzherbert was the hero who brought back the lost princess; without even knowing it at first and, as she sensed Eugene's emotions, was now totally in love with her; but she also felt great remorse for what he had done for almost ten years. She also reached out to Rapunzel to gauge her feelings and was pleasantly surprised to sense her love for Eugene. Ever happy, knowing that somehow the real Eugene had not betrayed her, she decided to remain in the shadows as the glow continued to shine, its intensity never fading.

Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the hair, now blond, finally reached the 70 foot length of the others and slowly faded back to a normal blond color; plunging the dock area and the rest of Corona into the normal nighttime darkness.

Catherine, seeing this amazing scene come to a gentle end, grasped her daughter into a bone crushing hug, crying and laughing all at the same time. Rapunzel, knowing that yes she was home, responded in kind, crushing her mother in a hug.

After a few moments, Rapunzel, sensing someone near, looked up over her mother's shoulder to see her father, having recovered from the absolute shock of what he had just witnessed, standing there, he having walked closer as his wife embraced this young girl, grinning madly and shedding tears of joy as well. The matching lock of hair, just now revealed to him as his wife had pulled it out from under the lace trim of her gown, and his wife's tearful embrace confirmation enough; he, as he began a tearful chuckle; quickly gathered them both into a bear hug; each laughing and crying, all at the same time. They slowly sank to their knees, fearful that they would lose the strength to remain standing. They all continued to shed tears of joy at this totally unexpected reunion; this answer to the lantern's call.

Eugene, standing at a respectful distance, completely elated at the joy of the sight before him, a daughter reunited with her parents; wondered, in a voice so quiet he was sure it didn't sound any louder than a soft sigh, yet also easily heard by not only the royal couple as they embraced their now found daughter, but also Amanda, Rupert, Maximus and, of course, Pascal; "Where do I go from here? What do I do now? Will my dream be fulfilled; or…?"

_**She is HOME! Eugene was right! YAY!**_

**Wait…! **

_**Yes, I know; I suppose you still want more?**_

**YES! Of course! This can't be the end of the story! Can it?**

_**Umm…, do you think there should be more?**_

**Duh! What about Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers; hmm, Dirk and Lance? Where is the Guard Captain; Captain Newman? What about Max, Rapunzel's friend and a very good horse; and his love of apples? What about the Fro-, oops, I mean the Chameleon, Pascal? Most importantly, and key to this story, whatever happens to Fly-; oops! I mean Eugene? What about Amanda and Rupert? What about the conspiracies?**

_**Ok! I get it! You need to know the rest of the story…, here goes.**_


	14. I See the Light: Part One

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands; my friend, for incredible help in completing this chapter.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Fourteen**

**I See the Light! (Part One)**

As the Father, Mother, Daughter trio of William, Catherine, and Rapunzel continued to hold each other, refusing to let go out of fear; laughing and crying; yet, still trying to cram the affection missing from almost eighteen years of separation into every possible second; Lieutenant Rupert, Eugene, Doctor Lambert and Amanda remained respectfully silent, the latter two still unknown to most of the group.

Doctor Lambert; simply amazed at this wonderful turn of events remained where he was rooted, seen and acknowledged only by her highness the queen; was content to wait, biding his time. He knew that he would be requested to fully investigate the wonders of the power the sun had imparted on the Royal Daughter.

Amanda; closing her eyes, calming her thoughts, and opening her mind; began to reach out to the living world around her; ever receptive to the wide and varied emotional eddies and vortices swirling around her, her control allowing her to easily separate them and discern their origin. Amanda easily picked up the presence of the six individuals in this very special group.

First, she sensed King William, strong and confident, yet now filled with a happiness that she had not sensed in him before; his joy filling Amanda's heart with absolute happiness that this day finally arrived.

Second, she also sensed Queen Catherine, silent and wise, also now filled with happiness not felt before; the long empty spot of her heart filled to overflowing; her joy too filled Amanda with absolute elation. Amanda, despite her own happiness, realized that she would have to be more mindful of the Royal Couple, as they might not be quite themselves for the next few days or so, to ensure they remained protected, as she swore to do.

After the Royal Couple, the third person she decided to evaluate using her senses was the Crown Princess, Rapunzel. While Amanda was very well versed on the eddies and vortices constantly swirling around the Royal parents; the princess on the other hand, while somewhat timid and unknowing of the world around her, was something totally different; an open book, so to speak. Amanda easily picked up the happiness within the princess; the happiness of this totally unexpected reunion. As she continued, Amanda was not surprised at all at what she sensed in Rapunzel next; absolute love, adoration and affection for Eugene.

While Amanda sensed that Rapunzel was very intelligent and capable, she lacked the knowledge one would expect in an eighteen year old woman; as if she had been intentionally deprived. As she continued to meld with the Crown Princess and probe her sub-conscious yearning to learn as much about her as she could in as short a time as possible, she also felt the doubt she sensed so easily at first, once so apparent, slowly fading in the glow of her love for Eugene.

More troubling to Amanda, however, was the presence of fear, as well as a foreboding, as if there was something in the back of the princess' mind; in her deepest sub-conscious thought which was quite troubling to her. She decided that since the future was always in flux and actions today potentially change tomorrow she would simply be wary, ever mindful of the living world around her; and extend her promise of protection to the daughter as well. She would also share this revelation with Rupert.

She next turned her attention to the fourth individual; Eugene, amazed at what she felt. Here was the man that just yesterday and earlier today had caused her such pain; yet, now as she stood there in the shadows she found herself totally calming and thinking that this man was the Eugene she remembered so fondly; her once surrogate dad; her source of joy during a joyless time in her life. As she continued her probes, all she could sense was extreme calm, as if he had come to a momentous decision; and, of course, as much affection for Rapunzel as she felt for him, if not more so.

She made a mental note to review the _**Operational Contingency Plan: Rapunzel**_; specifically the sub-plan **Papa Romeo Alpha**; section **Romeo Bravo Charlie / Mike Lima** as it pertained to the couple; and, section **Papa Romeo / Kilo Alpha Lima** as it pertained to the overall situation; amazed at the foresight of its authors, though, since the king approved it, not too surprised.

Amanda; content in the belief that she would be able to quickly recognize if the two couples ever felt danger, and sensing the doctor nearby but ignoring him as she could feel his immense curiosity of the magical hair of the princess, and his desire to serve the Royals as his family had for several generations; finally turned her attention to her husband. Poor Rupe; oh yes, she giggled to herself; he just hates that nickname; as it cannot be as wonderful as hers. Though, and he is always quick to admit, it is the best she can do, given his name.

She felt the keen disappointment in him for always living in the shadow of that hot headed Captain Newman, his true identity never revealed. She also felt his longing to be able to come out of the shadows and assume his proper role, wear the black uniform of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment – Solaris, specifically the silver braided black shoulder boards. These shoulder boards, adorned with the double silver sun symbols, depicting the rank worn by a Colonel of the Royal Coronian Special Forces. The insignia worn by its commander to be specific; by the man handpicked by the king to lead this unit; by the man who led the complete development, training and deployment of this very special unit; and, to be able to do so; sooner, rather than later.

She could sympathize with Rupe; for she too shared that very same desire. She also hoped to one day reveal her true identity as well; to wear her black, as this was her favorite color, uniform with the silver braided black shoulder boards. Her shoulder boards adorned with the single silver sun symbol; the rank worn by a Lieutenant Colonel of the Royal Coronian Special Forces Detachment – Solaris, worn by its deputy commander, to be specific. Worn by the woman who had steadfastly stood by Rupert through the highs and lows of the trials of reaching initial operational capability; the woman whose faith in the organization and its mission had proven so critical to its success.

As she probed his thoughts and confirmed her beliefs of his deepest yearnings, she felt his surprise and some dismay that she could be so close and he not feel it; not totally unexpected as she had better control, given that she knew of her gift earlier and had more chance to practice with it. As she continued her gentle probings, she felt the resistance as he fought her probes. "Oh," she said playfully, grinning and softly laughing; "he wants to play hard to get, huh? Bring it on! I can get by anybody's defenses! I am the Master"

Rupert jumped a little, grimacing, as Amanda quickly found that special little place in his mind, the one he hadn't even knew existed until she showed him before, the one that she had used before to take down some of the toughest adversaries of the kingdom, and gently nudged; using none of the force reserved for combat. Ever ready and completely wary of his retaliation, she quickly closed her mind sure to keep him out, or so she thought. She wasn't quite quick enough in her defenses and he returned the favor, grinning with immense satisfaction when he heard her yelp, "EEP!"

Their 'gaming' at an end; they stopped their playing and allowed each other into their thoughts, basking in the feeling of each other. When melded, they felt whole; as if they were but two halves of a better whole; the whole being them; the two headed and four armed unbeatable kingdom advocate for peace; each the other's soul mate. They finalized their intertwining of their minds and began sharing their active thoughts; conversing through them as easily as if in person, and soon having quite the animated discussion, entirely indiscernible to anyone who happened to be near.

"What do you think, honey;" Amanda asked; as she took in the scene before her; still remaining hidden in the shadows.

"Simply amazing, sweetheart;" Rupert exclaimed; still in awe of what had transpired over the past few hours, yet somewhat befuddled by it.

"Who would have thought, huh;" Amanda quizzed, sensing her husband's befuddlement.

"That the princess would finally return or that Flynn Rider would be the individual who finally accomplished it;" Rupert replied.

"Both, actually; though, and please do not freak out, his real name is not Flynn Rider;" Amanda replied.

"WHAT;" Rupert exclaimed, Amanda easily picking up on his amazement; silently berating him for freaking out.

"Did I not just tell you not to freak out?

"Huh uh,"

"It's just that his real name is something completely different, and, he shares something with us;" Amanda gently replied, sensing her husband rapidly calming yet still slightly perturbed.

"…with us? How can you know this;" Rupert desperately asked his wife, not yet quite calmed.

"Simple. I know him;" Amanda replied

"From where, or should I say, from when;" Rupert asked, becoming very interested in this turn of events; an interest Amanda quickly picked up on.

"Well, sweetie; the 'where,' was the orphanage I was sent to when my parents died so tragically and suddenly; the 'when,' simply being that the incident with my parents happened back when I was seven; he was the one to comfort me when I first arrived, with us later becoming very close as we shared similar interests and, more importantly, abilities; though, and this is not bragging, mine seemed more developed then his. Rupe, you cannot begin to imagine my disdain at his descent into thievery."

"Oh…, I am so sorry, I never knew; so, what is his name?"

"It is alright Rupe, this isn't a memory I readily share so I should be apologizing for keeping it tucked away. Anyway, please join me and let's find out together;" Amanda replied, using her greater mastery of their 'gift' to aid Rupert in calming himself enough to hear the internal dialog of the man once known as Flynn Rider. Rupert's calming provided Amanda greater access to his sub-conscious; allowing her to guide him to those memories she wanted him to see, as they were the most critical to the here and now. As she guided her husband's probings, directing him to where he needed to be; Rupert was astounded at what he discovered.

"So, his name is Eugene Fitzherbert. I guess I can see why he changed it. A name like that…;" Rupert began; thinking about the impact of the wanted posters with his birth name on it.

Also, I can see he is from…, he's from…, what;" he exclaimed, understandably quite astounded; as Amanda guided him to another startling tidbit.

"Yes, Rupe; he, like us, has origins in the Kingdom of Avandell;" Amanda confirmed.

"So that is how he…, how he co…, how he could…;" he stutteringly began, tentatively, very quickly stopping; shocked at the implication of finally understanding that it was not all it seemed to be when Captain Newman could not find or capture him as he committed theft after theft; thefts that seem to occur with complete impunity.

"How, what…:" she asked.

"How he was never caught! How he managed the theft of the tiara. How it was not our assumed conviction that Captain Newman was incompetent that kept him free for so long; but…, something so completely unexpected..."

"Yes, my love; I am sure the Captain will be totally thrilled," Amanda began, with her usual sarcasm, continuing with; "and until just now, even I had no real idea of how he could have so easily pulled off the theft of the tiara of the Lost Princess. I really thought he was some simple petty thief who got lucky while going for the big time; this revelation will serve to remind us of the importance of not trusting our suppositions over our interpretation of the environment."

"But…; but, it doesn't explain how he is here, now!"

Amanda; having already discovered the great affection felt by Eugene for Rapunzel as well as that felt by Rapunzel for Eugene, as well as their amazing journey; rather than explaining the unexplainable, simply remained silent and helped guide her wonderful husband to the one, the most important, memory set; the memories of the last 48 hours; of the Stabbington brother's plan to steal the tiara, and his forced cooperation; of Flynn Rider's escape; of hiding in the tower; of the Snuggly Duckling; of the dam; of the revelation of his true name revealed; of the camp fire; of the village; and finally, of their time in the boat.

"Does this help;" Amanda asked, already knowing the answer.

"WOW, will the captain ever be upset! I mean…, you mean…, that the…., the girl…; the prin…; the lost princess;" Rupert roughly stuttered out, unable to string a coherent thought together; finally stopping, quite flustered.

Amanda, grinning at Rupert's discomfort at the discovery of this amazing facet of the case, continued; "Yes dear; he was coerced to take the tiara, the unwilling participant; he then somehow found her hidden location, and after being knocked out three times with a frying pan, agreed to bring her here for the lanterns; in return for his satchel. Ironically; he brought her to see HER lanterns, and the satchel she promised to return to him contained his loot; HER tiara; the very tiara currently gracing her head!

During their journey, taking place over the course of roughly two days, he fell in love with her; and she fell in love with him. And, as I am sure you can feel; he was the one who realized who she was. He was the one who risked instant death to reunite a family; a royal family. Quite the wonderful love story, isn't it; plus, when you think of their unlikely meeting, it sort of sounds familiar, huh?"

Amanda could easily feel the affirmation from Rupert. Their conversation soon faded to silence; basking in the shared memory of their own introduction; first, in an unlikely alleyway; second, their formal introduction with the Royal Couple, and their own initial and growing romance; a romance encouraged by the Royal Couple; a relationship they both absolutely cherished.

_**Flashback**_

_**Amanda was still in shock over the events of the past two days. First, her unlikely rescue of the noblewoman, her introduction to Rupert and her reaction to him, and the subsequent introduction to the Royal Family; second, her entry into the service of the Royal Couple, and her own covert role as the protector of the queen; and, finally, the remarkable conversation she had just had with Catherine.**_

_**She was not really paying attention to her surroundings as she respectfully followed the queen towards the palace; her destination the private Royal Dining Room. She still lacked a firm control of her gift and, feeling no need to make any sweeps of her surroundings for any threats, made no effort to discern who might be near, or to attempt to identify them; thus, she missed an important clue as to who was joining them for lunch.**_

_**The dining room, being in a more private area of the palace was served by three doors; two were used by the Royals depending on where they were coming from, while the third was used by the kitchen staff and other servants as they served the meal. The two entrances, adorned with beautiful wood doors amply decorated with the symbol of Corona, stood on opposite sides of the room; the first, allowing entry from the Royal Garden; the second, allowing entry from the King's private study.**_

_**Amanda was about to follow Catherine into the room when the queen suddenly stopped just shy of the closed door, gently holding on to Amanda's arm to gently bringing her to a stop. Amanda was at first perplexed by this action taken by Catherine; but soon realized that there must be a very good reason for this action, and patiently waited for the queen to speak.**_

"_**Amanda," the queen gently asked, her motive as yet perfectly masked from Amanda, should she have cared to try to deduce it; "could you do something for me, before we enter?"**_

_**Amanda replied almost immediately; "of course; your highness."**_

"_**Reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near; and if you can form any kind of link with them." **_

"_**Yes, your highness;" Amanda said, already beginning to calm her mind so that she would be more receptive.**_

_**Meanwhile, Rupert; still in awe of the amazing girl named Amanda, and having also finished his conversation with William and equally in shock of his promotion to Lieutenant so soon into his service; was not really paying attention to his surroundings either as he followed the king into the palace. The private dining room was his destination as well. He too, overwhelmed by the sense overload, missed the clue of who would be joining him for lunch. He was about to reach out to open the dining room door for his king; the door opposite from the one the queen was standing by with the subject of his thoughts and affection, Amanda; when William similarly stopped him, his plan also indecipherable to Rupert. Confused by this, Rupert respectfully asked; "Is there a problem your highness?"**_

"_**Oh, of course not," William assured him, his poker face well in place; "there is just something I would like you to try first."**_

"_**Ok, your highness."**_

_**William then asked Rupert; "Could you please reach out with your feelings and tell me who might be near; and if you can link with them?"**_

"_**Why yes I could; your highness."**_

_**Rupert and Amanda, completely unaware of the other's presence, calmed their turbulent thoughts, cleared their minds, and began to reach out, seeing who they could discern. As they began, they could each discern the Royal they were currently paired with; as they were the closest. As their minds further cleared with each passing moment the picture forming in their two minds grew larger and clearer. The two spheres being formed in each of their mind's eye soon discerned the palace attendants; both within and outside the palace, as they first looked outside the building. As they turned their senses in towards the building, soon they were easily discerning their respective Royal, all the palace attendants within the castle, the Royal Palace Guard members, the other Royal, and…, and…**_

"_**Oh;" the young pair exclaimed softly; not noticing the amused look on their Royal's face, as they realized who they were supposed to be linking with.**_

_**As their control increased and they found it easier to share their thoughts for the other; thoughts they shared; thoughts they soon found themselves drowning in. They quickly deepened the connection, soon becoming blissfully and totally unaware of anything and everything else. As if two halves of a single whole, Amanda and Rupert soon almost totally opened themselves up, completely wishing the other to share their thoughts; basking in its wonder.**_

_**King William and Queen Catherine; seeing the idyllic look on the faces of their young charges, and hearing their wistful sighs of adoration and knowing true love when they saw it and realizing how important such a relationship was to their new found roles; knew that they had found the pair to create their dream organization and a whole lot more. They remained silent as the two young people deepened their connection and further explored. The wonder the two young people felt at their connection so overwhelming to almost be scary; almost.**_

"_**So," the Royal pair finally asked their young charges, almost simultaneously, after allowing them their connection for roughly 10 minutes of bliss; "who did you sense, did you feel a real connection with them, and how did it make you feel?"**_

"_**I sensed Amanda; I felt as if I was a whole person when joined to her mind; I felt complete with her; as if a great emptiness in me was finally filled," Rupert sighed; not seeing the happy look gracing the king's face.**_

"_**I felt Rupert; I most certainly did feel connected with him at the deepest level; it made me feel as if a missing part of me was returned at long last," Amanda sighed, also not seeing the satisfied look gracing the queen's face.**_

_**"And, did you enjoy the feeling, and would you want it to continue;" the Royals expectantly asked, already knowing the answer.**_

_**"Most definitely; I never knew anything could feel so wonderful…;" the young pair echoingly sighed, completely unaware of the smirks on the Royals faces; or that the royals had had some idea of what might have just occurred.**_

_**The Royals knowingly smiled to themselves, sure that they had indeed found just the right team to help form a new organization charged with their protection; and, much more.**_

"_**Let's have lunch," the royals went on to say, inviting them into the dining room.**_

**Sorry for the cliff hanger…this chapter might end up at over 10,000 words**_**.**_


	15. I See the Light: Part Two

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter. Yes, another multi-chapter, chapter. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Fifteen**

**I See the Light! (Part Two)**

_**Flashback Continues…**_

_**Amanda and Rupert, still enamored of the feelings they had just experienced, followed their prospective Royal into the opulently decorated dining room; their eyes locking as soon as they caught sight of the other, their gazes never wavering from the other's eyes; although Amanda did recognize that handsome Royal Guard Sergeant Rupert was now Royal Guard Lieutenant Rupert; a promotion taking place within the last couple hours. She found herself desiring to link her thoughts with him to find out what had happened to warrant such a wonderful promotion; the promotion earned at such an early age. **_

_**As they continued to walk into the room, they found that they had eyes only for the other; still lost were they in the memory of what had just occurred between them; lucky that no obstacles lay between them and their seats at the intimate dining table, for any such object would surely have taken the brunt of the resultant impact. They also missed the looks of wonderment on the Royal Couple's faces.**_

_**Safely reaching the table in one piece, taking their seats, sitting across from the other, the Royals at either end of the rectangular table with the king at its head, they noticed not the fancy furniture, nor the fine silk draperies, nor the succulent food placed before them. No; none of these amazing sights caught their eye, none of them, to the growing amusement of the Royal Couple. They only saw the other; not very covert were they in their glances towards the other. They occasionally became so enamored with the other that they both simultaneously sighed, very obviously, at the feelings; totally oblivious were they to the Royal Couple; or anything else, for that matter. **_

_**The king and queen, seeing this interaction between the two love-struck young people, knowingly winked and smirked at the other while silently mouthing their thoughts to the other.**_

"_**It is true love, you know, Will;" Kat covertly mouthed to her husband, finding it difficult to hide her joy.**_

"_**Yes. It is such a wonderful feeling, is it not, Kat. And to think, they only met yesterday;" Will covertly mouthed in reply, also finding it difficult to hide his satisfaction.**_

_**Catherine, quickly remembering her etiquette lessons and being the ever active and exceptional royal hostess; knowing that the meal would precede a very important conversation, one that might take several hours at a minimum; clapped her hands and called for the attendants to bring out the first course. The meal progressed quickly and smoothly with a little conversation here; some small talk there; focused mainly on the lives of the young pair. Amanda began the conversation by describing her time in the orphanage, when she first noted that she had the gift, and how she used it to help others.**_

"_**I am so sorry for what you have endured, Amanda," the queen compassionately stated, before asking, "What did you notice first about the gift?"**_

"_**Thank you for your concern, your highness, it was very difficult at first, but with the help of an older orphan, an orphan who doted on me like an older brother or even a dad might, I managed to cope with the loss of my parents;" Amanda replied.**_

_**She went on to add, "I first noted that I might have been somehow different when I was about five years old; that I could sense the feelings of others; knowing whether they were happy or sad thoughts; or, if someone was angry or calm. As I grew older, and especially after being in the orphanage a few years, I frequently used this ability to know which of those younger orphans could use a reassuring hand, even before they knew themselves. **_

_**I grew to be one of those that the headmistress depended upon. Yesterday, I was out with her when I felt the distress in Rachel; using not only my feelings to sense her distress as it screamed out in all directions, but also the picture in my mind's eye to know exactly where she was, how to find her, and the quickest way to get there. I have also found that I could do things with my mind."**_

"_**With your mind;" the three others at the table echoingly asked.**_

"_**Yes, your highnesses;" she replied, smiling affectionately at Rupert; before continuing; "I found that in addition to sensing feelings; seeing pictures of people's distress in my mind's eye; that I also have one other thing I am able to do; something I discovered quite by accident. Just as I was able to guide my improvised weapon to take out the two men with one blow; I can also do this…;" Amanda replied, gesturing to an empty pewter goblet sitting at one of the unused places set at the table. She closed her eyes, held her hand out, and seemed to be concentrating very intently.**_

_**The king and queen and Rupert, dumbfounded by what they were so to witness, found it hard not to freak out as the pewter goblet first lightly bounced around on the table, then slowly began to levitate on its own; moving as Amanda gestured to it with her outstretched hand. It suddenly dropped towards the table, hesitating as it reached the surface, gently coming to a rest; coming to a rest just as the door to the kitchen opened and a servant entered with the next dinner course.**_

_**Will and Kat were simply amazed at what they had just seen; the sudden drop of the goblet right back to where it had started; the drop instigated because Amanda had sensed the servant coming to the door, not having yet reached it. They shared knowing looks; silently echoing, "She is what we have been looking for, most definitely; and, do you think Rupert's abilities will match hers?"**_

_**The servant having left the room, the king eagerly asked Amanda, "Could you do that again?"**_

"_**But, of course, your highness," Amanda replied, prepping herself.**_

_**The Royal Couple and Rupert eagerly looked on as Amanda yet again closed her eyes and with a gesture of her hand caused the goblet to rise again. The goblet this time moved around the table, each time coming to a rest directly adjacent to another as Amanda deftly controlled it with her mind; moved it as if she was holding it physically in her hand. As she set it back down where she had first found it, the other three at the table did not know what to think or how to react.**_

_**The two couples; three, the Royal Couple and Rupert, still silent from what they had witnessed, took a moment to gather themselves. The king broke the deafening silence by changing the subject; asking, "So, Rupert, why did you decide to become a member of the Royal Guard?"**_

_**Coming out of his reverie at the sound of his name, Rupert replied; "Your highness, I always wanted to be Royal Guard soldier, from the time I was a boy and saw them for the first time. They looked so sharp in their uniforms, and so crisp in their drill and ceremony. I had just moved here with my family when they marched by during a parade."**_

"_**So, Rupert, how old were you when you moved here, and did you notice your gift before or after you entered training?"**_

"_**Sire, my family moved here from Avandell when I was about eight. I first noticed the full impact of the gift about four years ago, when I had just turned thirteen. I never took the time to investigate it the way that Amanda has; I guess I didn't realize what it was, just that I seemed to be able to predict when something was about to occur. There were a couple times I was able to help people stop from injuring themselves as I saw the event about to take place in my mind's eye as well; many moments before they occurred. **_

_**My sense of other's feelings was nowhere near as attuned as Amanda's; until now that is, since I know what to look for. As I explore this ability with another who is so gifted, I find it amazing; when I have my thoughts intertwined with hers; so lost in her feelings am I that I fi-…;" Rupert suddenly stopped, his cheeks reddening, as he realized what he had just said, drawing winks and smirks from the Royals and garnering yet another blushing episode on Amanda's part.**_

_**He cleared his throat, his own cheeks slowly fading back to normal, and went on; "Upon entering training last year, I also found that I always seemed able to discern what others were doing; even sometimes before they, themselves knew. Additionally, during close order combat training I was able to predict what the opponent was about to do and effectively counter it, thus almost always prevailing in such contests."**_

_**The king nodded knowingly; adding, "As you know, now; this is why I promoted you so early. It became very obvious to me that something was allowing you an advantage in training and that this apparently native ability would carry over in your completion of your duties, as well as in your native leadership abilities."**_

_**While these conversations were ongoing, the royal couple became ever more observant to the actions of their young charges. They found the increasing looks of adoration between the two unmistakable; the obvious pleasure each felt for the other becoming more pronounced with each passing moment. They soon noted that the two young people had slowly begun to taper off their stories; becoming quite quiet, all conversation ceasing. Ever curious; they too ceased their conversation to observe the interaction of the young couple. **_

_**The Royal pair, recognizing the looks on both Amanda's and Rupert's faces as quite similar to that seen prior to entering the room, quite quickly realized what they were seeing in the actions or the lack of actions on the part of Amanda and Rupert; the young couple had decided, very surreptitiously, or so they thought, to reinitiate their link. Amanda and Rupert though, still the teenagers they were, had underestimated the Royal Couple or at least not expect them to be so observant, however, and missed the looks of amusement soon gracing the elder couple's faces as they were observed. **_

_**The Royal couple; ever curious and eager to see the young couple deepen their blossoming relationship, covertly watched the pair; knowing a match made in heaven when they saw it, did wonder who had reached out first .**_

_**As it turned out, it was Amanda who had tentatively initiated the link first, ever cautious to Rupert's reaction. She did not want to appear too blatant or pushy as she expressed her growing feelings of affection for him; being so lost in the wonder of true love. She need not have worried, for Rupert was actually quite eager to link his thoughts with her again; so wonderful a feeling he had never felt before; he too, wishing for her to know that he felt the same; wanting to be lost in the same wonder. **_

_**Rupert looked across to her and smiled as he winked at her, not only encouraging her but reaching out himself. As Amanda continued to reach out to him; he also opened himself up to her even more than before; they both soon lightly blushing at this wonderful new sensation.**_

_**The sudden reddening of their cheeks, absent any apparent outward activity, drew knowing looks.**_

_**The rest of the meal went uneventfully as the young pair ate in silence, or pretended to eat, as their plates did not seem to empty at all. While it appeared that the two love-struck teenagers were simply and blissfully staring at the other; they were actually speaking through their thoughts as easily as anyone else might talk verbally, and was quite the animated interchange; an exchange initiated by Rupert, this time.**_

"_**Um, Amanda?"**_

"_**Yes, Rupe?"**_

"_**I have never felt like this before; this is so wonderful…"**_

"_**I feel the same; being so connected and in tune with you is, in a word, stupendous."**_

"_**Mandy, I have never felt so comfortable with anyone before; the connection to be truly indefinable. I truly get lost in your affection, never wanting to be found."  
**_

"_**Ah, Rupe, that is so sweet of you; and, I want you to know that I feel the same."**_

"_**I am so happy Mandy; ever since I first saw you I knew you were very special. One more thing, Amanda; can you read the thoughts I have right now; one in particular?"**_

"_**Hmm. Wait a minute; let me see. I see where you are thinking about yesterday; oh, that is such a sweet thought, Rupe. Well, now I can see that you are directing me to a certain set of thoughts; one thought in particular…; hmm, I see it now. Rupe! You want to ask me if I would do the honor to be your…"**_

"_**Yes, Mandy; I know you are the one and, well, yes I do."**_

"_**Oh, Rupe! I know you are the one, too, and, I would absolutely love to be your…"**_

"_**SIGH!"**_

_**The sudden outburst; coming simultaneously from both Rupert and Amanda, absent all other indications of anything untoward happening; led the Royal Couple to an obvious conclusion.**_

"_**He asked her a question, I do believe;" the queen knowingly said, a broad smile on her face.**_

"_**And, she said yes;" the king happily and knowingly responded; going on to add, "it is not unexpected, given their already profound feelings for each other. **_

_**They were quite unaware of all else, especially the growing amusement of the Royal Couple; William and Catherine quite content to allow them to explore their new found abilities, feelings, and a whole lot more.**_

_**The meal finally at an end, they were invited by the Royals to have a seat near the unused fireplace at the far end of the room; graciously taking their seat in an intimate love seat; the close contact fueling even more feelings of adoration for the other. After enjoying an after meal fruit drink; the Royal Couple invited Rupert and Amanda to join them as they enjoyed the afternoon sun along the beach front of Corona. **_

_**The king, ever wary of the vast rumor mill, had decided to have this initial conversation outside the palace or the Royal Office complex. William and Catherine leading the way, joined hands as they walked towards the beach; Rupert and Amanda, seeing this gesture of affection, mimicked the older couple, going so far, as any established couple would, as to wrap their arm around the waist of the other, Amanda's head lightly resting on Rupert's shoulder, his head resting lightly on hers; blissfully unaware of the knowing winks shared between the elder couple. **_

_**The young pair quickly became lost in the feelings of the other; the physical as they held the other in their arms, the energy surging through them as if many bolts of lightning; the psychological as they melded their thoughts together, the absolute joy felt by both so wonderful as to be indescribable; so lost in the other that they did not even realize that they had reached their destination; actually having to be lightly touched by the Royal Couple to come out of their trance. The Royal Couple; thoroughly enjoying the discomfort of so obviously distressed young people; lightly laughed as the two teenagers soon blushed many different shades of red.**_

"_**Ah, the joys of young love;" the queen happily remarked after getting their attention; drawing an even brighter reddish hue to their already red faces.**_

_**The king, one not to beat around the bush and knowing that getting down to business would aid in calming the two nervous teens, began; "I am sure you are wondering why I have chosen the two of you for this special assignment given your age and your experience. Do not fear this; I have the utmost confidence in your abilities."**_

_**Amanda and Rupert; having moved slightly apart, still holding hands, and simply shocked by this revelation; quietly awaited the king to continue.**_

_**They were not disappointed as the king went on; "So, to cut to the chase, Rupert and Amanda, I have decided that the threats to the Kingdom require the development and equipping of a very special organization; an organization led by the to two of you, that will report directly to me as the Supreme Commander of the Royal Coronian Army and Navy. **_

_**I do not expect this organization to form overnight, so you will both have ample time to grow into your dual roles; roles that will have you, Rupert, serving as the second in command of the royal palace guard; and you, Amanda, continuing to serve as the queen's public assistant and privately known as the queen's personal bodyguard.**_

_**Of all constraints placed upon you to ensure total secrecy, it is paramount that you continue to appear as if you, Rupert, are the second in command of the Royal Palace Guard; and you, Amanda, are the aide to the queen. This little subterfuge will ensure to provide some additional concealment as this unit is brought on line. I also think it would be beneficial if your relationship were allowed to foster somewhat in the public eye; the second in command of the Royal Guard with the aide to the queen. **_

_**I have chosen the two of you to lead this for the simple fact that you share a deep connection that, as you develop it, will allow you to act as one, yet with a greater power than the two of you possess individually."**_

_**Rupert and Amanda; becoming more excited at the prospect of working together as a means of spending more time together, learning to use their gift to further develop their already deepening relationship, and to have the privilege of serving the best kingdom in these parts; eagerly awaited the king.**_

"_**Finally, you will learn that you have many other skills in addition to those you have already identified; skills, such as those you, Amanda, have already begun some experimentation with;" the king continued, gesturing to Amanda, yet, earning from both teens, a respectful head bow in reply. **_

_**He went on, as he saw their knowing nods, to ask; "As I am sure you are full of questions concerning how I could know of this gift; and, rather than answer them I will, instead, ask you a question in return; have either of you heard of operation HELIOS?"**_

_**Upon seeing the blank looks upon the faces of the two young people, he gently chuckled, stating; "I really did not expect either of you to know of this. It occurred approximately 20 years ago, when I was the Crown Prince; and is, even all these many years later, still as closely a guarded secret as any other, except maybe one, which you will learn of soon enough; a secret vital to the continued security of not only Corona but also several other surrounding kingdoms and principalities. I am now swearing you both to secrecy, as well as granting you the highest level clearance, the Delta Four; as I am about to tell you of our remarkable success against the Midlands."**_

_**The king's voice faded as he took in a deep breath in preparation to tell what was to be an amazing story; a story that was to leave Amanda breathless. Amanda, being from another kingdom, the kingdom of Avandell, and having been relatively isolated during her orphanage days, did not really understand the politics of government between such closely located, yet diverse kingdoms. She was understandably both eager to learn and wary of what was out there, and so looked to Rupert longingly. **_

_**Rupert, on the other hand, was simply awestruck for, while he may not personally know of the king's operation, he did know enough of the kingdom's relationships with the kingdoms and principalities, the never regions and other undesirable lands around it to know that out of all of them, the Midlands was the one that never troubled them; sending tribute each month. Obviously, to Rupert at least, the king's actions did something to put out and out fear into the hearts of the Midlanders. Amanda, picking up on Rupert's excitement, perked up; ever eager to learn more about her kingdom and how she could serve it.**_

_**The king thought back as he began to tell a most amazing tale; a true tale.**_


	16. I See the Light: Part Three

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter. **

**Chapter Sixteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Sixteen**

**I See the Light! (Part Three)**

_**Flashback Continues…**_

_King William's Flashback_

_Young, nineteen year old Prince William, newly crowned as the heir to the throne of the Royal Kingdom of Corona, was looking over some kingdom financial and other such reports with his father, King Jonathan, when a courier slammed the door open and rushed in, breathless from his journey of several days; his departure point, Median, the capital of the Midlands._

"_Your highnesses, please excuse me for this intrusion…;" he blurted out, still attempting to catch his breath._

_The monarch and his son, looking up from their paperwork, knew instantly of the gravity of the news brought to them, for they already knew of his departure point._

"…_it's the Midlands; and, and…;"the courier abruptly finished, his voice finally failing him._

"_Thank you Robert. You have done well. Please, take care of your loyal horse, and yourself," King Jonathan kindly said; ever aware of the hard ride, and important mission he had just completed._

"_Yes; your highness, and thank you very much;" Robert gratefully replied; appreciative of this opportunity to rest after many days hard riding._

"_The Midlands;"William questioned, his interest piqued._

"_William, I see the time has come for me to give you those lessons on inter-Kingdom politics, inter-kingdom trade, and the piracy issues our kingdom endlessly endures due to the Midlander monarch's hesitancy to enforce treaty and simple law and order; hesitancy driven by his greed."_

_Please join me by this map;" Jonathan asked, gesturing for William to join him by the large map dominating an entire wall of the king's main office; his public office, "as you know, the Royal Kingdoms of Constella, Estrella, Orion, and Corona, while ruled by monarchies; are quite open in their dealings with their brother kingdoms, and share a common sense of law and order. We have several mutual treaties that deal with our relationships; relationships that have remained quite peaceful for many generations. This said, I will allow you a moment to analyze this map, so that you may form your own personal opinion."_

_As William and Jonathan stood before a map of the continent; Jonathan remained quiet for a moment to give his son a chance to analyze the map and to determine the root cause of the issue. William; his eyes very quickly darting up and down, and left and right across the map; having taken about one minute to analyze it, almost immediately noting the issue. His eyes lighting up at its realization; knowing what he would need to do to rectify it; respectfully awaiting his father, the king, to speak._

"_Ah, William, I can see by your look that you see exactly what the issue is. Yes?"_

"_Yes father, I can definitely see how troublesome the Kingdom of the Midlands can be simply because of their location. Our kingdom, Corona;" he began, pointing with a very elegant mahogany pointer to a point on the map; "is here to the north along the sea. Our brother kingdoms; their locations also lightly touched by the outstretched pointer William was holding; of Constella, Estrella, and Orion; are also along the coast to the southwest, east, and west; respectively. There are many treacherous currents that make travel around the far end of Corona fraught with much danger; danger that causes some crews to refuse to sail that way."_

"_That is a very astute observation on your part, William. So, can you see the issue?"_

"_Absolutely, Father."_

"_And…"_

"_Well, we have access to the sea, and can reach the Royal Kingdom of Estrella, without issue. However, this is not the case in traveling to the other two kingdoms; we must cross the Midlands to arrive safely and with our goods secure to both the Royal Kingdom of Constella, and the Royal Kingdom of Orion. I can also see how Estrella also only has the cross-continent route to get there as well; their access to the sea even more limited than ours. All roads seem to meet in the Capital City of Median."_

"_That is absolutely correct, William, the crossroads; meeting in Median like they do, allow shippers very quick access to the main roads leading to the other three kingdoms. Thus, it is very simple for goods to be transferred between carriages there. This is exactly the reason so many shippers have selected to have office and warehouse facilities there. This is also at the root of one of our many challenges in maintaining free trade; the failure of the monarch of the Midlands to enforce law and order; especially those laws that pertain to the safe transit of our goods; and continue to be a thorn in our side._

_Now that we have deduced the key role of the Midlands and, let us look at the more mundane economic factors driving what we export versus what we import. Each kingdom has a certain good that they can produce at the lowest cost. This is what makes trade so very important, for each kingdom is in the same boat as we. For example, we send our timber goods to Royal Kingdom of Constella, in exchange for their grains, as they have vast and well watered farmlands; contrasting with our vast forests._

_The Royal Kingdom of Orion, on the other hand, accepts our iron tools, in exchange for their textiles; our mined ores vastly superior to all others. With the Midlands in the middle, we are at the mercy of their ruler to ensure the free movement, without fear of piracy or unfair tariffs, of goods between our kingdoms._

_The gravest concern of mine is that our shipments do not enjoy adequate security as they transit Midlander territory. These pirated cargoes, as they never reach their destinations, cause our citizens great economic loss; it also affects the Corona Royal Treasury in the form of reduced revenue from import duties and other fees. Our kingdom; Corona; is not the only one to suffer these losses; Estrella, Constella, and Orion also suffer from innumerable lost shipments_

_Now, let us discuss this latest message from King Leopold of the Midlands. As you know, we are charged a fee for the transit of our goods across their lands; a tariff that is set to increase. This increased tariff will make the goods scarcer and as a result more expensive. This reduced trade will lower our revenues. King Leopold of the Midlands has sent this same message to the other rulers notifying them of this change as well." _

"_So," William concluded; "because of this, we are continually at the mercy of the Midlands monarchy to ensure the free and secure trade of our goods between us and Orion and Constella; as much as they are for their goods to reach us. And, any such tariff increase, coupled with the pirated cargoes could cause shortages and the loss of revenue could require us to raise taxes, which is sure to incite much trouble among the populace."_

"_Again, you have keen analytical skills that will serve you well when I retire and you take the throne."_

"_Most kind of you to say, Father."_

"_William, and I do not take this course of action lightly, it is time for us to teach them a lesson."_

"_But how, Father?"_

"_You know that I am very adverse to war, but extreme situations sometimes require extreme measures; yet measures that the general population of Corona need not know of; measures that will justify themselves in the restoration of order to a vast area of the continent. The Midlands have been a thorn in the side of the four surrounding kingdoms for far too long; a thorn we have turned a blind eye to. _

_These pirate attacks and unfair trade policies, in the form of this most recent increase, are the straws that broke the camel's back. There is one more reason I am so vociferous about this matter; which I will tell you of in just a moment. Nevertheless, I do know the key weakness of the Midlands."_

_William, pausing to consider this, wondered what his father could be referring. The Midlands had the strongest standing army, an army that could easily overwhelm Corona if they so chose to do so. He was so deep in thought that he did not notice his father gazing even more intently at the map; a gaze as intense as any he had seen; a gaze, he noted, at a spot on the map more remarkable for its nothingness in the middle of the continent._

_Jonathan; taking in a deep breath, holding it for a few moments, and letting it out; then began; "You see, William, I know what you are thinking, the Midlands have a very large and very strong professional army. This viewpoint is quite mistaken, a viewpoint error that I just recently found to be true; a truth revealed in a previous journey made by our loyal courier, Robert; who is also my most capable spy."_

"_Spy?"_

"_Yes, William; he is a most capable spy; one who will go on to serve you as well. Closer to the truth is that they have an unprofessional army; an army of amateurs; an army of individuals forced to bear arms for an unkind king; a king who allows his peoples to suffer while he packs the Royal coffers to the ceiling with the gold collected in payment of these outrageous fees._

_It is my intent for you to take a small select force of twenty-five soldiers; soldiers that I will hand pick for you; and to go take out the leadership, using as much prejudice as you can muster. I am looking for the shock value such an attack will have on the psyches of the indentured servant soldiers. They will be sure to throw down their arms and flee when they see that they are not the target of your pin point strikes; strikes to decapitate the viper that is the Midlands. _

_I am also sure that you will have no qualms in taking this course of action when you know the inherent true cruelty of this King Leopold clan. Once the head of the viper is destroyed, you will find that the rest of the body will die; as surely as the sun continues its trek across the heavens; the rain falls; as the forests grow ever larger; and, as a termite infested house will collapse; a collapse that will allow you to take over as the pseudo ruler of the Midlands. You will simply need the help and cooperation of a special assistant."_

"_Where shall I find this assistant, Father?"_

"_You shall go here, and they shall seek you out;" Jonathan cryptically said; pointing to a very imposing place on the map, the very center of the darkest region of the deepest forest; the forest separating the two kingdoms; lightly tapping that point with the tip of the pointer._

"_But, Father, there is nothing there; it is the darkest part of the vast forest that borders our two kingdoms. In fact, people intentionally avoid it due to the perception that it is the home of evil spirits; rather taking several days to circumvent the darkest regions." As William made this observation, he noted that this region was exactly where his father had been so intently gazing just moments before._

"_That is what you think, William; and you are very correct. Few people dare to travel that route due to superstition; yet, superstition based on fear of a possible reality, not the true reality itself. However, that location is also where, if they allow it, you shall find the well hidden Kingdom of Avandell; a kingdom that neatly fits into this dark region, hidden from all except those who are allowed to find it. I am sure you have never heard of this kingdom before, but I have seen it with my own two eyes so I know it to be true."_

"_The Kingdom of Avandell; um, Father; what is the Kingdom of Avandell?"_

"_Ah. The Kingdom of Avandell is an amazing kingdom of magical creatures and peoples with amazing talents. It seems to exist yet, at the very same time, not to exist; it is very real, yet at the same time, as if a dream. I quite accidentally, or rather, it quite deliberately found me about twenty-five years ago."_

"…_it found you, Father?"_

"_Yes. This is the most amazing story that I could tell; nothing in my previous experiences or schooling or other training prepared me for what I was about to endure or learn of. I was about your age; having just been installed as the Crown Prince. I was on a journey to Constella to actually propose to my betroth; your mother, Rebecca. You see, I had met her about five years earlier, when I was but 13 or so, she 11. We had hit it off and became such close friends, even being so young, that your two grandfathers had set up negotiations to arrange; if we still desired it when we were older; our union. _

_As time progressed, we did get to spend more and more time together, and got even closer; even happier, allowed as we were to become close friends with no other obligations or pressures. We soon professed our real love for the other and our dream to be wedded when custom allowed. A couple years later, when I was about nineteen or so, during a wonderful gala affair, she had accepted my marriage proposal. On the journey back to Corona, as I was passing through the darkest part of the forest, it happened…"_

_Shocked by the sudden silence from his father, William looked up to see his father staring out the window, looking out the giant bay windows at the end of the massive Royal Office; windows facing out onto the bay; seeing, yet not seeing; and concernedly asked. "Father, are you alright?"_

_King Jonathan, shaken out of his reverie by the words from his son looked up, the tears in his eyes very prevalent; some slowly sliding down his cheeks in twin streaks; a look of anguish upon his proud features. He took a few more moments to gather himself before going into the rest of the story._

"_You see, it was on the way back to Corona, when I was about where I pointed on the map that I saw or rather heard it, lying off to the side of the road about ten feet inside the tree line."_

"_Saw it; heard it?"_

"_Yes. Although I am quite sure it was not an 'it;' but definitely a 'he' or a 'she'."_

"_You saw or heard what; what that was definitely a 'he' or a 'she;' father? What was not an 'it'?'"_

"_Quite simply; the injured unicorn definitely had a gender."_

"_The uni…, the unico…, the WHAT;" William finally; questioningly; exclaimed, not able to believe the words from his father; words he knew instinctively to be true._

"_I had reached about the area on the map where I pointed when my horse, Julius, suddenly reared up; spilling me from my saddle. After getting up and dusting myself off and knowing that he was among our bravest horses, I knew instinctively that something was wrong, very wrong. Even though I was armed, I did not unsheathe my sword; something told me the danger was no longer present. In my search for the source, it did not take me long to find it; for as I moved into the forest from the road, I soon heard the whimpering of some sort of animal. As I slowly moved further into the forest; while keeping as silent as I could so that I could hear the tiniest of sounds; I soon found the source of the whimper."_

"_It was a unicorn?"_

"_Yes. She, we will use the female gender, had somehow been severely injured. She had a severe wound in her flank; a wound that was bleeding very profusely; bleeding the silvery unicorn blood; yet a wound that had not left much blood spilled on the ground. It almost seemed as if she was intentionally hurt somehow; the blood cruelly collected for some unknown reason."_

"_You do not know how, or why;" William asked, becoming so very interested in the tale._

"_No, I know not; although it appeared as if a spear or some other such weapon had been used. Why? I too do not have any idea. I also did not have proper equipment to treat her or to attempt to treat her, so I took my cloak, tore it into strips and attempted to stop the bleeding. You see, the silvery blood of a unicorn is a very special substance; this unicorn seems to have been injured to get to the blood. Given the state of the wound, it would seem that I had stopped whoever was committing this grievous crime before he could kill this magical creature."_

"_They are REAL;"William finally questionably blurted out; just now comprehending what his father had been speaking of for these many minutes. _

"_Yes, William, they are very real. They are native to the Kingdom of Avandell; and are among the most innocent and pure of all creatures. However, you will not see one if actively seeking it. There is but one way to assuredly draw a unicorn to one's self. While I am sure this part of the tale is very captivating to you; it is not the reason I am telling it."_

"_It is not? I do not understand; then why do you tell it?"_

"_I am telling you, very simply, to prepare you for the rest of the story. You see, the real tale is even more amazing. As I was attempting to treat this poor creature; a creature soon within a breath of life; a creature that I was losing the battle to save; the anguish of my failure became so overpowering to me as to be indescribable._

**King Jonathan's Flashback**

**The noise grew in intensity; its intensity growing with each step the young crown prince took. As Jonathan grew ever closer to its source, he saw a line of silvery blobs leading away from a white object lying on its side; blobs that he realized with a start were blood droplets. He grew close enough to discern the identity of the object lying in a shallow depression; a white object that the young prince realized, with great shock, was the most sacred, pure and innocent of all creatures; the unicorn. He quickly rushed to it; completely unknowing of what course of action he should take; desperation growing to be palpable.**

"**NO, NO, NO, NO, NO…; who would do such a thing?"**

"**Oh, GOD! PLEASE! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" A very desperate Jonathan screamed out into the green darkness of the deep forest; his anguish growing; his impotence and hopelessness overpowering. Looking up and down the road for some kind of savior to aid him, yet seeing no one; desperation taking over as the road remained as untraveled and empty as a cemetery at the midnight hour, his growing agony immeasurable; his emotional overload sending out waves of energy the likes of which never seen previously from this very proud young man; very proud, yet, at this exact moment, very alone and ever so powerless. What Crown Prince Jonathan could not know is that his plea had been heard; and was about to be answered; answered in a way that would change his young life forever.**


	17. I See the Light: Part Four

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Seventeen**

**I See the Light! (Part Four)**

**King Jonathan's Flashback; Continued**

The Crown Prince, remembering his stature as next in line for the throne, used every ounce of his resolve to minimize his apparent panic in order to calm the distressed animal.

"Easy my friend; try to keep still as much as you can," Prince Jonathan softly cooed; stroking the injured animals in a manner to prevent further pain; calming himself down for the poor animal's benefit, as well as his own; trying to keep the unicorn as still as possible to ease its pain. The unicorn, hearing the softening of the voice, instantly stopped its struggle, laying its head on Jonathan's lap; the loss of blood quickly ebbing to barely a trickle out of the wound; yet still enough blood loss to have greatly weakened the animal, as of yet, nameless.

Just when he thought he would fail; the unicorn dying right in front of him; the entirely unimaginable occurred; the impossible became possible, his life changed forever.

**King Jonathan's Flashback Ends / King William's Flashback Resumes**

_**As King Jonathan returned to the present from the memory of that fateful day, he continued; "I never knew I could feel such strong emotion; emotion that affects me, as you saw, even today, many years later. The emotional anguish deriving from the apparently lost battle the source of such pain; pain I had never felt before or since; pain that leeched out of my body in waves so intense as to compare to the light that comes from the sun. This intense psychological pain; pain endured due to my apparent failure; pain as strong and pervasive as to be a beacon calling out for help; the completely unexpected answering of which caused the most amazing thing."**_

"_**What happened;" William eagerly asked, unavoidably getting drawn deeper into the most amazing tale he had ever heard from his father.**_

"_**She appeared out of nowhere, shocking me; her light touch on my shoulder; with the statement that she came along to help and, most incredibly, that she came to me because I called out for her."**_

"_**WHO DID? How did you call?"**_

"_**Mistress Cassiopeia. And, even to this day I am not one hundred percent sure…" **_

"_**Who?"**_

"_**Mistress Cassiopeia is the woman who is perhaps the greatest seer in the village of Avandell; the seer who answered my desperate plea."**_

"_**Seer? Avandell?"**_

"_**Yes, she was…; no, she is simply the most remarkable of the citizens of Avandell. You see, the peoples of Avandell have a native ability to see glimpses of the future, interact with other such sensitive's, and to even exercise a modicum of mind control over real and lifeless matter."**_

"_**I understand, Father; how did this seer assist you?"**_

"_**As she came behind me and touched my shoulder, she said, 'Crown Prince Jonathan of the Royal Kingdom of Corona, you are such a wonderful and compassionate young man; your desperate plea for help to save this magical creature has not gone unnoticed; I have answered your call for help. I shall help you to help this poor animal for I see the anguish in your heart at your inability to save or heal this poor creature'."**_

"_**She knew your name! She knew where you hailed from? Then what happened…?"**_

"_**Yes. Amazing as it may seem, she did indeed know my name and kingdom. How? I know not. As she continued to hold me by the shoulder, I could feel her power transfer through my shoulder, down my arm, through my hand, and into the wound in the side of the unicorn."**_

"_**Wow! And…and…?"**_

"_**The most amazing miracle I had ever witnessed!"**_

"_**What miracle!"**_

"_**The wound healed itself!"**_

"_**HEALED ITSELF?"**_

"_**Yes. As the three of us stayed still; the unicorn actually beginning to smile, if that is possible; I could feel the warmth flowing through me and into the unicorn and the brightening and spreading glow of not only the wound; but indeed the entire animal as it healed; I also felt the warmth of the unicorn return as it recovered. After about ten minutes or so of resting and regaining its energy; the unicorn shakily got on its feet; licked my face as a means of saying thank you, I guess; and bounded away happily baying or whatever the sound is that a unicorn makes. It was so wonderful as to defy description. The anguish that was so heavy in my heart replaced by a feeling of lightness that one must experience to believe.**_

"_**Licked your face? Wow! So, what happened next?"**_

"_**Well, Mistress Cassiopeia; still holding onto my shoulder; the warmth still flowing through my arm, and the rest of my body for that matter; looking me in the eye, and smiling; told me…"**_

"_**Told you what?"**_

_**"… that my selfless actions and the intense anguish they felt in my heart that had called out to them and had brought her to me that day; overjoyed the kingdom of Avandell and that if needed they would always be there to help me, or my family. She then blinked her eyes, the world began to spin as if a top; the world blurring into a maze of greens and browns. The blur of green and brown soon turned black before separating into blues, greens, browns, and grays. Suddenly, we were in a wonderful place, such as I had never seen before."**_

"_**The kingdom of Avandell?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**What is it like?"**_

"_**It is an amazing kingdom; actually I believe it to be more a village, actually, as there is no royal palace or castle. It has a wonderful central square with the most amazing fountain I had ever seen; contained within a traffic circle; a circle connecting the four main streets. These main streets were aligned perfectly with the cardinal points of the compass. From the central square, one can walk along the beautiful tree lined streets; streets that connect with more, yet smaller, squares that provide the community well for that small portion of the village. From the main circle out to these smaller village squares, a person can find anything and everything they need for their daily life." Jonathan, reflecting on his previous visit, paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing.**_

"_**As one continues to travel from the central fountain and past these smaller village squares, one encounters the residential areas. These small houses, of every possible description, continue as far as the eye can see; almost to the very edge of the forest that surrounds this village on three sides and the massive lake that takes up the remainder; each of which seem to mark the very edge of this hidden utopia. The lake contains some of the most amazing creatures, as well. While I recognized most of the species of fish, there were many others, as I watched them playfully leap from the water before splashing back; that left me quite baffled as to what they were or whence they came. Flying overhead, besides what appeared to be a family of the amazing phoenix, were so many different kinds of birds as to leave me speechless with their diversity. "**_

"_**Wow, father. This village of Avandell seems so amazing. What else can you tell me?"**_

"_**The most amazing part of all was the harmony; everyone seeming to know their function in village life, and getting their daily tasks completed. There is no strife. There is no famine. There is no war. There is no suffering, at all. The cooperation I observed was simply amazing; the friendliness of the people never before seen by me. Sadly, such a utopia is far beyond the reach of most people; their greediness and selfishness serving to sabotage any and all attempts to reach it. Most importantly, they treat those rare visitors with the utmost respect; for, as soon as we reached the central plaza, I was greeted as if I was somehow more regal than my own lineage would imply."**_

"_**Really; how were you greeted?"**_

"_**Very simply, every single citizen of Avandell came up to me as if I had saved the life of one of their own family; which is, as I look back on it, exactly what I did."**_

"_**Amazing!"**_

"_**There is more. As we walked the city taking in the sights, sounds, and aromas; another seer; an individual whose name escapes me now; told me that when the time came, special information would be revealed to either me or my posterity."**_

"_**You do not know who will reveal this information; or, more importantly, to whom?"**_

"_**No. I do not. However, although I am not willing to speculate about it with you, I am very sure that it will be revealed to you, possibly when you meet them in the next few days; perhaps when you complete your mission. I honestly do not know; nor do I know its impact."**_

"_**I see, Father."**_

"_**I know you do. While I have done my best to raise you to be compassionate and wise; it is to your great credit that you have turned out as you have. Your mother and I are so very proud of you."**_

"_**Thank you, again, Father."**_

"_**Thus, when you go there, they will know what to do."**_

"_**How can a people like this help?"**_

"_**While they will not actively help you fight, as they are more adverse to war than even I; they will help you in other ways…"**_

"_**Other ways…?"**_

"_**Yes. They will allow a smaller force; a very specialized force that is more easily hidden; to better a larger one by allowing this small force to decapitate the larger one."**_

"_**So, I shall go; to that point on the map; to the darkest part of the massive forest between our two kingdoms. How will they know to seek me out; as I am guessing that I cannot seek them out?"**_

"_**Very simply; just as the magic of the unicorn; the magic contained in its very blood; now flow in me as well, having transferred to me that amazing day, so too do they flow through you."**_

"_**They…, WHAT?"**_

"_**Yes, William, you have the magic of the unicorn in your blood. It is not much; indeed, you have no special abilities or anything like that; however, and this is perhaps the single most important factor, it does identify you out as a just and fair man; a beacon, of sorts. A man they will come to aid when you need help."**_

"_**Thus, William, I desire you to travel to the village of Avandell, alone. Once you arrive in that general area I showed you on the map, they will surely seek you out. After a few days I shall send the others to find you;" King Jonathan said at last.**_

"_**I understand, father."**_

_**Prince William left the royal compound at the break of dawn the following day, riding his favorite mount, Titan. He was cordially greeted by those citizens already hard at work completing their daily tasks. He slowly made his way towards the point on the map indicated by his father. It was a sunny day, many birds flew through the air, the sounds of woodland creatures echoing back and forth from both sides of the narrow road; the young prince was thoroughly enjoying the time to himself, feeling as if one with the wonders of nature.**_

_**He felt an inner peace, such as he had not in a long time as he made his way along the road. The time seemed to blur into one single moment. Soon, he realized that not only had he left the plains of outlying Corona for the surrounding forest, but that he was in the darkest region of the forest, and had, in fact, reached the very location his father had indicated. Despite the reputation of this forest, he did not feel any fear or anxiety; rather he felt safe, as if he knew nothing would harm him.**_

_**Stopping his horse with a gentle tug to his reins, he sat still and quiet, ever alert to the various sounds coming at him from all directions. As he silently sat; eyes closed and deep in thought, reflecting on his mission here; he soon felt a presence on his shoulder; a wonderful warmth and lightness slowly spreading throughout his entire body from his shoulder. He slowly opened his eyes and, while looking gently to his side, noted with great shock that a phoenix, the very legendary bird itself, had alit on his shoulder, so lightly as to seem absolutely without mass.**_

"_**Why, hello, my remarkable friend;" William replied, quite easily keeping his cool at the sight of the mystical bird, going on to ask; "I am correct to presume that you are my escort?"**_

_**The great bird, looking as if at the height of its glory; nodding his head in affirmation; gesturing to Prince William to touch its tail feathers; gently and quietly squeaked his agreement. As soon as the young prince reached out to lightly and gently grasp the widely spread tail feathers, his world began to spin, everything blurring into a kaleidoscope of light and motion, his body feeling as if weightless, the strange warmth filling him even more than before. As the blurriness of his transport began to clear itself, he soon found himself in the central square of a most wonderful village. As he waved farewell to his new friend as it flew off, happily squawking, William took in the sights of this village; a village that everyone seemed carefree; a village where everyone came up to him and greeted him by name; surprising yet, at the same time; not unexpected, given what he had learned from his father.**_

_**Standing in the square, alone with his thoughts and very determined to assist his kingdom, William awaited. After approximately waiting for about five minutes, William soon sensed a presence; a presence standing directly behind him; a presence whose identity he somehow recognized. He calmly turned, dropped to his left knee, bowed, and stated, "Mistress Cassiopeia, I am…"**_

"…_**yes, Prince William; I am pleased to meet the son of the just and fair King Jonathan. I am aware of your need, and will accommodate you as you rid the region of the great wickedness blanketing it."**_

"_**You are most generous."**_

"_**Yes, Prince William, but more importantly I also seek justice."**_

"_**Justice?"**_

"_**Yes, for I know now who harmed the unicorn so gallantly saved by through your father's amazing compassion."**_

"_**I understand."**_

"_**Prince William, please look deep into my eyes; for then you shall know as I do."**_

"_**Yes; of course, Mistress."**_

_**As he began to gaze into the startling blue eyes of the great seer of Avandell, he first saw the village reflecting back at him. This reflection began to diffuse and soon faded to black. As his gaze into her eyes continued, and deepened, William was amazed to see the coal black darkness begin to lighten into the greens, grays, and browns of a forest. Not just any forest, but the forest he had just traveled, or was it? He recognized the location, yet could not see Titan, his horse. As his gaze intensified, he found himself walking through the forest; but not as a human.**_

_**William was amazed to see himself, or his shadow at least, transformed into the shape of a unicorn. He instinctively knew exactly who this unicorn was, yet; at the same time, still completely unprepared for what was about to occur. He heard what seemed to be an ominous sound behind him; a generously sized branch breaking under the weight of a human's walk. He felt the fear explode throughout his body as the unicorn, who he realized was a female as his father had suspected and was actually named Andromeda, took desperately to flight. He was amazed at the kaleidoscope of sights as he dodged innumerable trees and shrubs and the emotions he experienced as if it was he himself who was fleeing through the woods. **_

_**As the sound of the pursuer seemed to fade, indicating a successful evasion, Andromeda slowed and made an abrupt turn back towards the road winding its way through the forest; a turn that inadvertently brought her into the line of fire of an arrow or spear that impacted her side. The pain that suddenly exploded in his side felt like none other; so overpowering as to cause William to drop to his knees in reflex. Despite breaking eye contact with Cassiopeia, he continued to see the vision and feel the excruciating pain in his side. The vision now implanted in his brain as if a memory of his own; the unbearable pain emanating from his side so intense; feeling as if he had suffered the grievous injury himself.**_

_**As he visualized the scene of Andromeda laying there; feeling her intense pain and mortifying fear; his gaze soon locked on the perpetrator of this heinous crime. As the young man approached, an unmistakable look of glee on his face, William realized with a start that he was coming in for the kill. It was with great relief that the sound of hoof beats soon began to echo through the forest, not even ten feet away. The sound, so loud in the quietness of the forest to be deafening, startled the attacker and caused him to flee. He could sense the intense relief in Andromeda as he saw his father, in the form of the young Crown Prince, rush to her side and attempt to bring her comfort. The last scene he saw as it faded from his very memory was of Cassiopeia arriving and helping to heal her, the soothing touch of his father easily overcoming the intense pain.**_

"_**Do you understand, William?"**_

"_**I do. I just witnessed the attack on Andromeda and my father's and your role in her rescue. I also know the despicable criminal who attempted to murder Andromeda."**_

"_**You are indeed as astute as your father before you; that man's name is Aurelius. He is the eldest son of the monarch. Let me now summon and introduce you to Marcus, your assistant for this mission."**_

_**As Cassiopeia and William stood there waiting; William, recovering from the emotional overload he had just endured, took in the sights, sounds, and smells of the most wonderful kingdom he could ever have hoped to see; soon finding himself deeply in thought; thoughts swirling and merging into a concrete form. It was quite a surprise, therefore, when a third individual suddenly appeared before him, as if out of the very air itself.**_

"_**Marcus, allow me to introduce Prince William," Cassiopeia stated with an unmistakable reverence towards him; such as he had not seen.**_

"_**It is my pleasure, William."**_

"_**It is my pleasure, as well, Marcus."**_

"_**What is your plan, William?"**_

_**With that question, William found himself quickly retrieving the plan he had just somehow developed; developed with no previous forethought of what the Midland's even looked like. He drew out a detailed map of the Midland's as if he lived there himself his entire life. He accurately placed the locations of the Royal Guard House, the treasury, and the armory. He also accurately placed the locations of the key leaders to include the king, and, most importantly, the perpetrator of the most grievous crime imaginable. He soon found himself drawing a most detailed list of the most pertinent details of the Guard; to include leader's identities by name, schedules, assigned posts, and those individuals whose elimination would result in the most shock and turmoil. **_

_**Thus forearmed, the Coronian Crown Prince, William, devised and described the most ingenious plan ever; a plan sure to easily defeat the larger force; his determination for justice never more acute. He concluded his thought process by stating, "I know that the Midlander Army is one of indentured servants and slaves; I therefore wish to do them no harm."**_

"_**I concur," Marcus replied.**_

"_**Thank you, Marcus. I shall therefore attack; here, the Royal Army headquarters; here, the Royal Treasury ; here, the Royal Quarters, home to Aurelius, the attempted murderer; and, finally; here, the Royal Palace itself and the current location of King Leopold."**_

"_**This is a very astute plan, William;" Cassiopeia remarked, deeply impressed with the Royal Coronian Crown Prince.**_

"_**Thank you, Mistress."**_

"_**There is one more thing; I want you to meet a kindred spirit."**_

_**As William awaited her to continue, he felt a presence behind him. As he slowly turned towards the presence, he instinctively knew he was graced to be in the presence of Andromeda, the unicorn so gallantly saved by his father. He reached out to stroke the side of her neck as she leaned into his touch lightly baying as she tried to lick his face, amazed at the feeling flowing from her into his arm and through the rest of his body.**_

"_**Andromeda," William soothingly said, "I will avenge you."**_

"_**Your remaining force has arrived. I see your father is just as astute as when I first met him. **_

"_**Yes, Mistress; we shall go now so that we might be in position late tonight. I plan to attack first thing in the morning when the targets will least expect it."**_

"_**I wish you the best, Prince William; I know you shall achieve what you seek, and I will speak with you soon;" and with that, Cassiopeia vanished, leaving a calm William standing there, never more sure of himself; no longer surprised by her amazing village or individual powers; quickly maturing into the imperturbable future King of Corona.**_

_**Marcus, seeing the dramatic change in Prince William's demeanor, asked; "Your highness, are you ready?"**_

"_**Yes, Marcus, let's go."**_

_**With a snap of his fingers, Marcus and Prince William found themselves back in the dark forest, standing among the stunned members of the elite strike force organized by his father.**_

_**As William surveyed the team, he quickly noted its unusual composition. First, the team did not seem to be made up of current Royal Guard members; each instead wearing the same non-descript uniform, black tunics tucked into black trousers that themselves were tucked into black boots, each graced with the most unusual of rank insignia. These unusual insignia seemed to more accurately indicate a specialty, rather than a rank. Second, the team consisted of only thirteen men and twelve women. Third, the women seemed more heavily armed than the men; as each woman, had twin fighting knives worn at their hip, unusual swords in scabbards strapped across their backs, and the latest double quill Mark XVII crossbows held at the ready. Finally, almost all of these members of the team, with one woman in particular, seemed to be from points all around the globe.**_


	18. I See the Light: Part Five

Tangled Up in You

**A/N: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter; the delay due to the need to conduct research. Any errors are mine. **

**Chapter Eighteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Eighteen**

**I See the Light! (Part Five)**

_**Flashback Continues…**_

_**William stood there a moment, savoring the aromas of the forest clearing and listening to the shrill cry of baby birds as they called out for their evening feedings. He heard numerous other nocturnal animals, from numerous hooting owls to many singing crickets in the grass of the forest clearing they were currently standing in. In the distance he could hear wolves howling at the moon; full and high in the night sky; the constellations Rigel, Taurus, Ursa Major, and Vega clearly visible in the cloudless sky. He took a quick opportunity to look more closely at the team's composition. **_

_**It consisted of twenty-three individuals; both male and female; some apparently from Io and others from lands unknown to him. He counted five archers among those he recognized as Ioian. Among the foreign born, he counted six swords-men and -women as two of the women also wore apparently beautiful curved swords at their waist. Finally, he could see that some of them apparently preferred knives; scabbards adorning each side of their waist.**_

_**He then continued his brief inspection of the team his father assembled for this mission, continuing his analysis of both the personnel and their chosen weapons. He could not determine the home kingdom for five women and five men. He did, however, commit the varied weapons carried to memory; knowing that such knowledge would be instrumental in the success of this operation. He finally noted the insignia worn by one member of the team denoted the special status enjoyed by the wearer.**_

"_**What do you think of my father's team, Marcus?"**_

"_**They seem, at first glance, very capable. I am most impressed with the varied weaponry, and cannot wait to learn more."**_

"_**Let's begin with introductions; then, we can brief our plan."**_

"_**That would be very good, your highness."**_

_**Seeing Prince William; and his well dressed yet, as of now, unknown companion turning towards him, and noting the look of recognition, Stephan, the man wearing the special insignia, quickly stepped towards him and asked, "Your highness, what are your orders."**_

"_**Greetings; this is my liaison, Lord Marcus of Avandell, who is here to assist us. His skills are too varied to describe. It is much better that he demonstrates them prior to our departure for the Midlands; sure they are to complement the abilities of this team. I will let him demonstrate them for the team's benefit after we conduct a brief introduction. May I have your name and specialty as well as the names and specialties of your team?"**_

"_**Of course, sire. My name is Sir Stephan, Knight Plenipotentiary of the Realm, and I am an expert jouster and archer as well as the nominal team leader; although I have been granted full authority to use the team as required in support of King Jonathan's directives."**_

"_**The nominal team leader; forgive my ignorance of such an unusual term, but please indulge me; what is that?"**_

"_**Yes, the nominal team leader; this term was designated by your father in order to quell some hard feelings among some of the team members; members who take pride in their independence of action. Thus, while it may seem that I am leading these other members, in reality, I am simply the face of the organization; ensuring each segment of the force is unified in its course of action. Each subset of individuals; however, specializing in a different warrior art; reports their activities directly to your father. I maintain a semblance of order by ensuring each sub-set's mission objectives meet the needs of the operation."**_

"_**Yes. I see. Please continue."**_

"_**Your highness, I am sure you quickly noted the cosmopolitan make up of this task force; its members originating from many varied kingdoms. A significant portion of the force actually calls the continent of Europa home. Your father made this choice consciously; more concerned for utility than form."**_

"_**I fully concur with his reasoning; you may begin your introductions."**_

"_**Of course, your highness; thank you. These first ten individuals; five women who are distantly related to one another, and five men; all hail from Nihon Koku. They are masters of the art of Ninjutsu."**_

"_**Nihon Koku; I take it that that is a country of some sort? Hmm; I cannot seem to remember learning about it during my tutoring. Please tell me its location as well as its characteristics."**_

"_**Sire, Nihon Koku is actually an island empire on the east coast of the continent of Europa; its name refers to the prevalence of the sun in their culture; the emperor God like. Some people refer to it as the "Land of the Rising Sun;" thus, like our kingdom, they closely identify with the sun."**_

"_**Geographically, it is made up of four large islands, which contain most of the population; and many hundreds, if not thousands, of smaller islands. These islands are volcanic in origin, with a masterfully beautiful extinct volcano called Mount Fuji, a most beautiful landmark, near the capital city of Edo. According to Kuribashi-Naomika, the name Edo is loosely translated as 'estuary;' its name relating to its location along the shore of the Sumida river. This river fueled the initial industry of the city; fishing. Thus, just as is the case with our own capital city; Edo also originates with maritime activities."**_

"_**As for traveling to this amazing empire; it is an approximate, if the winds are favorable, four month voyage from our Kingdom of Corona. We occasionally see their beautifully decorated ships proceed down our coast as they make their way to the Kingdom of Estrella, our kingdom not really having had too many contacts with them."**_

"_**Thank you for the overview of their homeland; what is ninjutsu?"**_

"_**Ninjutsu; sometimes used interchangeably with the term ninpo, is the martial art, strategy, and tactics of unconventional and guerilla warfare as well as the art of espionage used by the Shinobi. These individuals are known as ninja, outside of Nihon Koku. Within the greater ninjutsu term are the subsets Kunoichi, and Shinobi; the former refers to the female practitioners and the latter to the male. Finally, there are eighteen disciplines that can be mastered. Rather than explain them all, I will only describe those as they apply to the various team members."**_

"_**I concur, Sir Stephan."**_

"_**These ten, as I am sure you noted, dressed in the traditional garb of their profession of stealth, are the first of what we hope will be many visitors to our lands who will hopefully decide to remain and pass on their arts to us. As mentioned previously, there are eighteen disciplines that relate directly to the art of Ninjutsu. These amazing people of that empire of the sun; ever capable sword makers and swordsmen, knife and other unusual weapons use in close quarters combat, and being able to appear seemingly out of thin air; are remarkable warriors. We greatly hope that they will continue to help train select citizens in their disciplines." **_

_**Seeing the look of awe on Prince William's face, Stephan concluded the first phase of his briefing by continuing, "I wish to begin by introducing you to the five most amazing women I have had the privilege of meeting and closely working with; Kuribashi-Naomika, and the two sets of twin sisters; Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki. They are directly linked to the Koga clan; the clan that actually led the recent renaissance of the art of ninjutsu."**_

"_**They are distantly related to each other, sharing a common ancestor about three generations in the past; a Great-great grandfather. Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki trace their ancestry back to first wife of their Great-great Grandfather. Kuribashi-Naomika, on the other hand, shares the same Great-great Grandfather, but is descended from his second wife; the first having died in combat with a bitter rival clan; a battle that led him to train all subsequent generations of his family in ninjutsu, regardless of gender."**_

"_**Wow. I am very impressed with your research into the team members."**_

"_**Thank you, sire. I spent many hours discussing their amazing stories; and, I still feel that there is so much more to learn and know. Thus, it is my great privilege to introduce you first to Kuribashi-Naomika;" Stephan stated, **__**gesturing to a raven haired oriental woman; whose dark eyes seemed much more mature then her young body and immaculate complexion foretold; **__**who approached and bowed to her Crown Prince.**_

_**As she straightened up, Prince William was better able to take in her appearance. She was approximately five feet four inches tall; of an average weight and build. Her long hair, reaching three quarters of the way down her back, was neatly French braided in such a way to be no hindrance in combat. She wore a very unusual outfit; tunic with flaps covering the back of the hand and looped through the longest finger; pants that seemed to flow into her black boots. She was also well armed; twin knifes at her waist; round steel stars strategically located in easily accessible pockets on both the tunic and pants. **_

"_**I am most pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince William-sama;" she said, in heavily accented, yet very easily understandable English.**_

"_**As am I, Kuribashi-Naomika."**_

_**Stephan continued his briefing; "She is a refugee from a shipwrecked vessel that floundered off our coast and decided to make Corona her home as, sadly, her parents did not survive the wreck and she had no other family to go home to. She was warmly welcomed into the home of the Royal Blacksmith; soon becoming their adoptive daughter. She has many amazing talents that have served us well in the two short years that she has been a part of our kingdom."**_

"_**She has become, in the last year, a master craftsman, having first been taught by her birth father beginning when she was but eleven while still in Nihon Koku. Her adoptive father was suitably and thoroughly impressed with both her workmanship and metallurgy skill, especially her knowledge of various steel alloys. He allowed her to continue honing her skills. She has thus stepped up and taken responsibility for making all of our steel blade weapons, to include swords, knives, hira shuriken throwing weapons, and crossbow quill arrowheads for the past year. Her work ethic and quality are second to none; as are her skills."**_

"_**She is a third level, ruby star, **__**Kunoichi**__**. Her specialty is Shurikenjutsu or, the 'sword hidden in the hand technique;' which refers to the use of small circular pieces of steel with sharp points milled into them. Most often, however, she prefers to use her custom made knives as needed based on the threat. There is no task too difficult or mundane for her. She is simply the most amazing young woman who has, in a word, become quite indispensible to our task force."**_

_**Prince William was very impressed with this woman, especially given her apparent young age, stating, "I could not help but notice how young you appear, **__**Kuribashi-Naomika**__**. How old are you?"**_

"_**Prince William-sama," she answered in almost perfect English, "I am 16. My birthday is in two months."**_

"_**I look forward to seeing you in action, **__**Kuribashi-Naomika**__**."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness;" **__**Kuribashi-Naomika**__** replied, smiling broadly, her white teeth as immaculate as her uniform and neatly braided hair.**_

_**Stephan gestured to the first of what appeared to be two sets of identical twins. These two women, each about five feet six inches tall and of a moderate build, were indistinguishable from the other from a distance. Not only did each wear the same outfit as Kuribashi-Naomika, but they also both wore their hair exactly the same and had the same flawless complexion as their distant cousin. They were, in a word, quite stunning; with a beauty sure to distract their opponent at the most inopportune time. They were, however, dissimilarly armed from**__** Kuribashi-Naomika**__**. Rather than twin knifes at the waist, these two wore, at their left hip, beautiful scabbards with ornate, slightly curved swords. Prince William, eying each one carefully, soon saw that the best way to tell them apart was through eye color.**_

"_**First, let me introduce the slightly older twin, Fukumitsu-Saika. You will note that she has the most stunning, yet quite rare, eye color; green. She, like her sister, has become expert at the art of Kenjutsu; the use of the sword in combat."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Saika said, bowing deeply.**_

"_**As I am; I cannot wait to see you in action."**_

"_**This," Stephan added, while gently pulling the shy and quiet, slightly younger sister, Fukumitsu-Misaki from her hiding place behind her slightly elder sister; "is Fukumitsu-Misaki. You have most probably noted that she can be quite shy and quiet. Do not let that quiet calm fool you. She is one of our most determined fighters. You will note that her eyes are yellow dominated hazel. She, like her sister, arrived aboard the ship sent to recover the survivors of the wrecked ship and decided to remain. They are both wonderful fighters, and are referred to, within the Kunoichi, as Kenjutsu. This reflects their familiarity with sword fighting; this being their favorite weapon."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Saika said, bowing deeply.**_

"_**As am I, Prince William-sama;" Fukumitsu-Misaki shyly mumbled, echoing her sister.**_

"_**I am also going to enjoy telling you apart;" William said with a broad smile.**_

"_**Your highness," Fukumitsu-Saika flatly stated, barely hiding her exasperation of yet another person seemingly unable to discern something as obvious as eye color; "that is relatively simple. My eyes are green, while my sister's eyes are a yellow dominated hazel."**_

"_**Thank you Fukumitsu-Saika;" Prince William remarked, slowly realizing that his raw Ioian humor might go unappreciated.**_

"_**You are most welcome, Prince William-sama."**_

_**Stephan continued his briefing; "they actually have been credited with the rescue of several nobles who were accosted during a recent carriage ride from the kingdom of Constella. The nobles, held at knife point felt sure that their end was near when a black blur zoomed through their peripheral vision, leaving three of the four criminals, well, headless; the fourth cowering in fear. The nobles were quickly returned to their carriage and the horses so startled that they took off running; the grateful occupants unaware of their close call or the fate of their attackers. Due to this foresight, the nobles escaped with mind and body mostly unscathed." **_

_**Stephan continued the tale; "The fierceness of their counter attack so terrified that surviving outlaw that, when he was found by Royal Guardsmen, he was in such a state of shock as to be shaking uncontrollably and mumbling something about an evil vapor; sure that he had become somehow possessed by evil spirits. It is a gross understatement to say that he was slightly terrified. Had it not been for these two remarkable women, though, who can say what the end result would have been?"**_

"_**I remember reading a report about this incident and was both suitably impressed with their actions and surprised that the report my father received did not include any information concerning the identity of the rescuers. I guess I can see why, now."**_

"_**Actually, sire; the **__**Kunoichi take fierce pride in remaining safely hidden and quite anonymous; **__**Shinobi-iri**__**, the art of stealth and entering is perhaps the one art that all practitioners of Ninjutsu master. **__**It consists of five methodologies, which are also being taught to the other team members: first, **__**Nyukyo no jutsu**__**, the c**__**orrect use of timing to enter an area**__**; second, **__**Monomi no jutsu**__**, the discovery and exploitation of the **__**weak point in the area's defenses**__**; third, **__**Nyudaki no jutsu, u**__**sing a psychological weakness in the guard to gain entry; fourth, **__**Yoji-gakure, the use of any means available to distract guard personnel, such as throwing a small rock. Finally, Joei-on jutsu, which is the use of light to camouflage movement; such as keeping a light between**__** themselves and a guard in order to distract him, as this would also make it harder for any guard to see them."**_

"_**Wow. I am becoming even more thoroughly impressed with your research results."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness; the difference between a great and a good ruler is knowing the strength and weaknesses of those under them."**_

"_**That is so true, Sir Stephan."**_

"_**This desire to remain in the shadows is one of the many hallmarks of wonderful fighters such as the Kunoichi. This yearning for secrecy also extends to the techniques and weapons used. It would be unfortunate if the general populace were to get wind of these amazing warriors, or their weapons and techniques."**_

"_**Ah; of course. I see now. Please continue."**_

"_**Of course, sire. The twenty-year old, twin sisters, **__**Fukumitsu-**__**Natsuki and **__**Fukumitsu-**__**Natsumi; who, like Fuschida-Saika, and Fuschida-Misaki are related through the paternal grandparent, are very adept knife fighters and fourth level, Sapphire Moon, **__**Kunoichi**__**. They are also known as Kukushi Bukijutsu. This is the art of the use of hidden weapons; such as knives and other easily concealable weapons. They are, in a word, unstoppable. They have also served the kingdom well in the time since they made Corona home."**_

_**Stephan then gestured to one of the two remaining Nippon Koku women; the second set of identical twins. These two women, the tallest of the five; each stood about five feet eight inches tall and also was of a moderate build. They were, Prince William quickly observed, more easily recognizable from a distance, as they wore their hair in different styles.**_

"_**Fukumitsu-**__**Natsuki," Stephan continued as she approached and bowed in greeting to Prince William; "is easily identified through the small mole above the right side of her lips; dark brown, bordering on black eyes; and, she wears her hair in a single French braid halfway down her back."**_

"_**I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Prince William;" Fukumitsu-Natsuki respectfully said.**_

"_**I am likewise pleased to meet you, Fukumitsu-Natsuki. Stephan, please tell me about her sister."**_

"_**Of course, your highness; **__**Fukumitsu-**__**Natsumi, on the other hand, has remarkably blue eyes, and wears her hair a little longer than shoulder length; usually worn in dual pony tails."**_

"_**Remarkably blue eyes; please forgive my ignorance, but what is remarkable about it?"**_

"_**Well, sire, in the empire of Nippon Koku, blue eyes are an extreme rarity. It is said, as eye color comes from the father's side of the family, usually, that her eye color was a gift from the Gods."**_

"_**Wow; Stephan, you continue to impress me. It is obvious that after this operation, we will need to go to school."**_

"_**It would be my pleasure, sire."**_

"_**Very good, Stephan; we are indeed quite lucky to have such high caliber individuals. If the women are this capable I cannot wait to learn more about the men. You may continue."**_


	19. I See the Light: Part Six

Tangled Up in You

**A/N #1: See previous disclaimer from Chapter 01. A special thank you goes out to bStormhands for incredible help in writing this chapter.**

**A/N #2: In response to a review (thank you so much, BTW) I decided that this "Where are we now;" author's note was needed as it has been awhile since we had heard from Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, or William and Catherine as reining monarchs. So I am including this recap before continuing with the build up to the climactic finale; in about another twenty chapters or so. They will be back in a few more chapters, as I bring the story back to the present; replete with OCs that are the children of the OCs developed so far; thus the need for this flashback. So, as a refresher, here is the story to this point…**

**Eugene, after sharing a couple kisses with Rapunzel on the boat and gazing deeply into her emerald eyes, realizes that she is the Lost Princess; as he remembered seeing a similar set of eyes in a distraught Queen Catherine several years earlier during a heist; eyes that haunted him even after several years. Knowing the right thing to do, risking all, and willingly facing any potential fate, he returns her, despite her reservations about his status with the kingdom, to the Royal Dock (the same dock he crashes into in the movie). While Eugene is being accosted by the Royal Guard; in the form of the Guard Lieutenant (the Guard Captain, horseless, is still walking back to the palace, yet unaware of the momentous events thus far); the king and queen, who were out for a walk after the lantern ceremony, intervene after recognizing the boat as the one they had commented on earlier; the boat containing two love struck young people. **

**Using two different methods, the Royal Couple realize that Eugene is telling the truth; that Rapunzel is indeed their lost daughter; bringing them much happiness and elation, yet concern on the part of the king. Eugene's apparent act of betrayal infuriates the Stabbingtons and alarms Gothel, who all believe there was no way he could not have seen the lantern or to willingly give up the riches of the tiara (the true power of Rapunzel yet unknown); or even know the power of Gothel's flower. Later, while scheming to get the young couple, the trio runs from the beach after the unusual glow of their lantern is noticed by a passing ship, thus missing the most remarkable sight of Rapunzel's glowing hair. **

**Meanwhile, two sensitives, Amanda and Rupert use their gift to realize the feelings that Rapunzel and Eugene feel for each other. The implausible love story of Eugene and Rapunzel reminds them, while sharing their thoughts, of their own fairy tale story, as well as how they got to where they are, the amazing journey they under took on the way to becoming the leaders of a special force; a force that will soon bring out the kidnapper and her two dimwitted accomplices, ensuring the safety of the Crown Princess and those closest to her.**

**Finally, and not yet developed within my story, the king realizes that there is more to Eugene than meets the eye; recognizing the truth of a revelation made to him decades earlier, during a mission (now ongoing) ordered by King Jonathan, his father; to be revealed within the few chapters.**

**Thus, this multi-chapter / multi-generational flashback; going back in a stair step fashion; serves to bind the original story to my now very much expanded "What if…?" story; expanded from eight chapters to...**

**Thank you for your patience and please, please, please review. Reviews make me so happy!**

**Now back to the story…**

**Chapter Nineteen: Eugene's Revelation, Part Nineteen**

**I See the Light! (Part Six)**

_**Flashback Continues…**_

_**Having finished the introductions with the five Kunoichi and as he prepared to introduce the five Shinobi, Stephan realized that he had overlooked an important aspect of the team; the individuality and normal independence of its component parts. He was introducing the team to the prince as a single entity. He realized the prince needed to know the background of the team and to further explain his role as its leader as he knew this information could prove vital to the prince when he became king in a few years time.**_

"_**Prince William?"**_

"_**Yes; Sir Stephan?"**_

"_**Forgive my oversight, but I realize that I did not fully explain myself concerning this team."**_

"_**Explain yourself in what context, Stephan?"**_

"_**Your highness; this force is actually made up of several separate, yet unique, teams."**_

"_**Is this what you meant by the term you used to describe yourself?"**_

"_**Yes. You see, the Kunoichi and Shinobi form the independent Maneki Neko. This name, loosely translated as feline, relates to their apparent ability to appear where needed, at will; just as cats can strike at the unwary mouse; their stealth being their number one asset. They also complete missions on their own, without the other team members, when so ordered; hence my position. I go on all missions, whether the full team is deployed, or not."**_

"_**I see, Stephan. Thank you for this important clarification; however, I wonder if you have the appropriate rank to go with the responsibility. While a knight of the realm is a fitting title, I do not think it does you justice."**_

"_**Actually, it has never come up your highness."**_

"_**Well, I will have a word with my father when we return, and rectify this."**_

"_**Very good;" Sir Stephan replied, barely keeping his excitement at bay; ever curious to what the prince had in mind.**_

_**Thus armed with this additional information, Prince William and Sir Stephan moved to the next group; the five men of Maneki Neko, who were not totally dissimilarly dressed from the women. Two of the men wore the traditional garb of practitioners of ninjutsu; the other three wore unusual clothes of dark brown tunics and black pants tucked into black boots. They were wearing what appeared to be armor on their arms and torso, yet none like the young prince had ever seen; seeming to be of a thick leather. Additionally, they also wore two swords, the scabbards tucked into a wide sash, at their waist; both gracefully curved, yet of unequal lengths.**_

"_**That is quite impressive Sir Stephan, and I can appreciate the importance of this new knowledge. Let's continue the introductions."**_

"_**Yes. But of course, Prince William."**_

"_**The men, naturally, are even more capable than those five absolutely amazing women; their home kingdom being patriarchal in nature, as was Corona prior to your father's reign. Thus, the men are expected to attain such skills and become most proficient at them. During my intensive research and interviews with these ten extraordinary individuals, I have found that they do not let physical characteristics or limitations prevent them from attaining a desired goal. I find that the women benefited from the actions of their great great-grandfather. His breaking of the norms of tradition enabled them to develop skills that they might not otherwise. We are most fortunate that they decided to remain, and I hope word of their successes will empower others to strive for their own goals. That said, there are two principal differences between the two gender groups;" Stephan remarked, pausing briefly to allow the Prince time to look over the five men of the Nihon Koku group.**_

"_**First," Stephan continued as he saw he had the Prince's attention; "the two groups have sought to master different disciplines. Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, as well as Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki; have mastered two primary disciplines, that of invisibility and a preferred fighting style. Kuribashi-Naomika, on the other hand, has mastered three; invisibility, the use of the knife and the use of the shuriken. Second, while each woman is a Kunoichi, signifying their dedication to the art of ninjutsu; the men are not all Shinobi, the male practitioner of ninjutsu; they are warriors, referred to as Samurai as denoted by their unique uniforms. They consciously chose those ninjutsu skills that best serve their desired fighting style. I did not mention it here, but all ten of these individuals also seek to master the discipline of Seishinteki kyōyō; which is the art of seeking spiritual refinement and health."**_

_**Prince William paused to consider what he had learned so far. It was simply amazing to the young prince that such capabilities existed; resigned he had become to the reality of the mediocrity of the real world. He was beginning to understand the biggest secret to effective leadership; put the right person, regardless of gender, in the right position. It was patently obvious that his father had done just that. He hoped that such remarkable people would always be available. He eagerly nodded for Stephan to continue the introductions as they continued to walk along the second rank of the team.**_

"_**This first man," Stephan remarked in reply to the prince's gesture and coming to a stop in front of a massively strong man, standing about six feet tall; "also aboard the same vessel as Kuribashi-Naomika, is an expert assassin, named Kimiyama-Takahiro. He is 28 years old."**_

_**Prince William took a moment to commit his appearance to memory. He was handsome, despite a vicious looking scar that ran from the corner of his mouth across his right cheek, before ending at his ear. He had jet black hair, like the five young women, tied into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. He also had piercing, almost jet black, eyes; eyes, the color of which exactly matched his hair.**_

_**Stephan, pausing while he noted Prince William considering something, soon continued his briefing; "He is a top level ninja specializing both in Taijutsu, the art of unarmed combat; and, Hensōjutsu, the art of disguise and impersonation. The first skill refers to his fighting style of relying, not on regular weapons, per se; but his bare hands. The second skill is what it implies. He is a master of disguises and is able to impersonate anyone his size. The most amazing fact is that he can speak English with absolutely no accent when required, or he can mimic the local accent. The injury you see resulted from an unfortunate incident while on a mission supporting his emperor back home. We are most fortunate that he decided to remain in Corona. He has already taken care of some interesting Kingdom business which I am sure helped to maintain the modicum of peace we had enjoyed until just recently."**_

"_**I am pleased to meet you, Prince William-sama;" Kimiyama-Takahiro stated in perfectly unaccented English while simultaneously and smoothly bowing from his waist, his self-confidence evident.**_

"_**Kimiyama-Takahiro; I too am pleased to make your acquaintance;" Prince William answered in reply.  
**_

_**As Prince William and Stephan stepped in front of the next man, a Samurai warrior from the chosen garb, the young prince took in his appearance. He stood approximately 5 feet 11 inches tall; and, unlike the other men of Nihon Koku, he had a fully grown, yet neatly trimmed beard and moustache.**_

"_**Now;" Stephan continued, as he gestured to him; "I wish to introduce Tomonaga-Hideki. He is not dressed as the others as he is not a ninja. He is of the warrior caste of Nihon Koku; the samurai. He is 24 years old and has trained since he was but eleven. His father, and his father's father, having had the honor of actually serving the shogun; or, a general responsible for a particular region, and appointed by the emperor. He arrived in Corona on the ship, nominally as the leader of the vessel's security forces, sent to recover the survivors of the shipwreck. These individuals, amazed at the many sights of both the continent Io in general, and the kingdoms of Corona and Estrella in particular, decided to remain, as did he; the Shogun sending his approval for them to remain as well as an open invitation for some of our citizens to visit Nihon Koku. He and his amazing swordsmanship quickly came to your father's attention."**_

"_**A Samurai; I guess your research covers them, as well?"**_

"_**Yes, your highness. Samurai is the term used to denote the military nobility of Nihon Koku. It is also associated with the middle and upper echelons of this warrior caste. They follow a clear and inviolable set of rules called Bushido. They practice a form of martial arts known as Kendo; the way of the sword. Speaking of swords, you will no doubt notice that he has two such weapons. They are known as Katana and Tantō; translated, they literally mean big and small."**_

"_**Stephan, I am once again so impressed with your vast knowledge."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness; you are most kind in your praise."**_

"_**I am also most pleased to meet a warrior such as you, Tomonaga-Hideki."**_

"_**I too am pleased to meet such a fine warrior prince such as you, Prince William-sama; a high level of respect your brave familial line has earned. I know we will meet with much success."**_

"_**I agree completely, Tomonaga-Hideki. Very well, Stephan; please continue."**_

"_**Yes, of course; your highness."**_

_**Prince William and Stephan moved in front of the next man. He was the tallest member in the group, almost reaching six feet, four inches tall; with massively wide shoulders, powerfully built arms and hands; and an intense look; from closely spaced black eyes; that Prince William had never seen before. He also noted that while he carried the same weapons as Tomonaga-Hideki, which should have signified his position as a samurai; wore the same type of uniform favored by the five women. **_

"_**Prince William," Stephan softly spoke, gently regaining the young prince's attention; "I am now pleased to introduce Okuma-Takehiko. He is approximately 29 years old; a very experienced samurai who arrived in Corona from the Kingdom of Estrella. During a high level conference between your father and King Hubert, it was agreed, with Okuma-Takehiko's consent, that he would remain to assist our kingdom as necessary to maintain peace, hence his presence here. He, too, is a ninja, although only having just recently attained the second level. He conducts most of his training with Kimiyama-Takahiro; concentrating on the discipline of Shinobi-iri; the use of stealth and infiltration. He also helps train the conventional Royal Army forces in various sword fighting techniques; although he has to hold back, less the general population learn of his true identity and capability. Finally, he has been closely working with Kuribashi-Naomika to develop new swords for the troops."**_

"_**You never cease to amaze me Sir Stephan. The amount of study you have conducted, yet you are not a general? You have met every condition my father, the king, has vocalized as being vital to effective leadership. It is obvious to me that you know these personnel."**_

"_**Thank you," Stephan replied, barely maintaining his bearing at yet another compliment from the crown prince, continuing; "This discipline consists of five principal methodologies. First, Nyukyo no jutsu; the correct use of timing to enter an area unobserved. Second, Monomi no jutsu; the skill used when discovering the weak point in the area's defense. Third, Nyudaki no jutsu; the skill used when exploiting a guard's psychological weaknesses. Fourth, Yoji-gakure; the skill used when distracting a defender; such as throwing an object to cause distraction. Finally, Joei-on jutsu; the skill used when apparently erasing light and sound. The mastery of this skill is most useful in helping train an operative to keep light between themselves and a defender; effectively blinding the defender. I am sure that you will get to see all five in practice during our upcoming mission."**_

_**Prince William considered the wisdom of Sir Stephan's words as he stated, "I am most pleased to meet a warrior such as you, Okuma-Takehiko."**_

"_**Prince William-sama; I too am most honored to meet such a brave prince. I know we will return peace to our lands."**_

"_**Agreed, Okuma-Takehiko. You may continue, Stephan."**_

_**The man standing to the left of Okuma-Takehiko, garbed in the clothes of the Samurai, stood only about five feet, three inches tall. Wide shoulders and powerfully built arms belied his small stature. Prince William knew instinctively that this was no man to cross. He wore his hair in a unique way, short and thick on top, shoulder length in the back.**_

"_**Of course, your highness; next, I wish to introduce you to Tanaka-Takumi, who is 27 years old. Like Okuma-Takehiko, he is a samurai who has completed the first two levels of ninjutsu training. His specialty is the hira shuriken, the throwing star. He and Kuribashi-Naomika spend many hours during the week seeing who has the most accurate throw. It is simply amazing to watch them. He has also aided the kingdom in many ways. In one case, he came to the aid of a family traveling right outside the Coronian border. He so quickly dispatched the criminals; with a single shuriken to the neck, quickly and silently killing the attackers; that even the guards traveling with the party was unable to identify their savior, as they rushed the family to the safety of the city. Fortunately for us, one of our members was the first to encounter the party and recovered the shuriken from the bodies prior to their discovery." **_

"_**I also read that report, and was intrigued by that fact; as well as wondering to what they were referring when the report stated that the 'devices' were recovered. Our Royal Guard are quite eagle eyed, yet they had made no mention of the perpetrators cause of death."**_

"_**Indeed, Prince William. We were most fortunate not to have our identity revealed." **_

_**Prince William studied the final member of the Maneki Neko to be introduced. He stood about five feet, eight inches tall. He had closely set brown eyes. His black hair, tied in a pony tail, fell about six inches below the bottom of his thick, obviously well muscled neck. Obviously, he was not one to be fooled with.**_

"_**Finally, I wish to introduce the final member of the Maneki Neko, Urogataya-Dai Shiro, who is the elder, at 31 years old. He practices several arts simultaneously, although Kayakujutsu is his primary specialty."**_

"_**The art of Kayakujutsu; please forgive my ignorance."**_

"_**Yes; of course, your highness, no problem; the practitioners of the art of Kayakujutsu are experts in the use of pyrotechnics to shock and surprise an enemy."**_

"_**Ok. I know that pyro- means fire; and technics I guess means a mechanism of some sort?"**_

"_**Yes, your highness. Urogataya-Dai Shiro uses devices that emit a bright flash and loud banging noise, such as that made by thunder to assist other team members in accessing a building. Rather than explain further, your highness, I wish to indulge your patience. I am sure that in our coming attack, you will more than understand the value of such devices; once you see them in action."**_

"_**Of course, that is most reasonable."**_

"_**Does he have any other arts that he practices?"**_

"_**Yes. He is also a practitioner of Gokuiatemi sakkatsuho."**_

"_**I will not even begin to pronounce that, let alone try to figure it out!"**_

"_**Very good your highness; it is actually the art of killing an opponent with a single thrust; a blow delivered to certain regions of the body sure to cause an incapacitating injury that results in death."**_

"_**A single thrust;" Prince William questioned, continuing to be amazed that such capable people chose to make Corona home.**_

"_**To reverse the familiar saying of a person being "…a jack of all trades, a master of none; Urogataya-Dai Shiro is truly a master of all. There is no discipline or war art that he is not at least somewhat familiar with. Thus, to conclude these initial introductions; I am sure that the true capability of these ten amazing individuals are probably only known by King Jonathan, and now entrusted to you. I am sure you can appreciate how important maintaining their secrecy is; as secrecy is one of their most important by-words."**_

"_**I fully understand my father's decision making processes. I can only hope to be half the leader he is."**_

"_**Sire, I am sure that you will have no issues in that department."**_

"_**Of course, Stephan, I know you are right. I have the fortune to be surrounded by some of the most amazing people I have had the privilege of ever meeting; please continue."**_

_**As Prince William looked over the second group; all Ioian, he observed; he was sure he had seen these individuals before. For the life of him, however, he was having difficulty placing them; as they all chose a similar dress to the Kunoichi and Shinobi, and had some of the most amazing weapons available in Corona; he dithered. **_

"_**These next eight individuals, four women and four men are actually hidden out in plain sight. They form the cadre of a unit known as Der Eizen Nebel Garde; tasked with the safety of the Royal family; principally, your parents, siblings, and yourself. I am sure you recognize the women as chambermaids, and the men as chamberlains?"**_

_**As Prince William gave the second group a closer look, it suddenly dawned on him that he had seen them before; in and around the castle and surrounding lands!**_

"_**Why, yes. Now that you mention this fact, I can say that I do recognize them. What are their special skills?"**_

"_**Sire; the women are expert knife fighters, as well as expert with the crossbow, each actually armed with the sharpest and strongest knives that Kuribashi-Naomika has ever manufactured for us. They actually train for three to four hours, every day; practicing with Kuribashi-Naomika and Fukumitsu-Natsumi. In the castle, these nondescript women are responsible to ensure the queen's, your mother's, safety. Let me begin with Carol, who is 24 years old."**_

_**Carol; a five foot, six inch tall redhead, crossbow held at the ready; with startling bright hunter green eyes; quickly curtsied for her prince, stating; "Your highness, it is an honor."**_

"_**Carol, I always knew you to be a remarkable young woman, but this…"**_

"_**Yes; your highness. You see, your father saw me one day practicing with the Royal Archers, and rather than being upset, he decided to let me develop my skills, as well as learning new ones. On another occasion, I actually rescued an older gentleman being accosted by a thief…"**_

"_**How…?"**_

"_**I struggled with the attacker, relieved him of his knife, and then used it against him. The gentleman was quite relieved."**_

"_**Very good, Carol. I remember reading of that incident, although the report failed to name the rescuer. I am sure you will prove yourself."**_

"_**Thank you Prince William;" Carol replied, lightly blushing at the Prince's complement.**_

"_**This next woman," Stephan remarked, gesturing to a blonde haired blue eyed woman; "is Monica, who is only 19 years old. She too was discovered by your father. It seems he found her in the Palace Staff courtyard; juggling five very sharp, yet immaculately balanced, knives. Amazed at what he saw, he waited until she finished her routine, and then asked her what other skills she might possess."**_

"_**And, what skills were those, Monica;" the prince asked.**_

"_**Well, your highness; Richard, is one of the Royal Crossbow archers. He sort of, well, he sort of let me practice with his weapon. When the Royal Guard Crossbow Sergeant, Ruben, saw me; rather than being mad, he notified your father. Your father allowed me to continue to train with him and improve my skills."**_

"_**That is very good, Monica. I am sure to continue many of my father's programs; especially those that make such good use of our citizen's skills."**_

"_**Yes, your highness," Monica stated, blushing ever so slightly at the kind words from the Crown Prince.**_

"_**This next woman, who is 22 years old, is…"**_

"…_**Aubrey! I should have realized you would be a part of the team!"**_

"_**Sire?"**_

"_**You see, Stephan;" Prince William began, smiling at the five foot two inch tall brunette with the most amazing hazel eyes; "Aubrey here actually gave me some of the most entertaining and informative lessons in archery; her brother, Alexander, having been too preoccupied to provide the lessons as scheduled. Obviously her father took the time to teach both her and her brother."**_

"_**I see, Prince William. You will also find that Aubrey is very adept with knives, swords, especially the Katana and Tantō, and the crossbow."**_

"_**This team, so far, is simply amazing, Stephan. I cannot wait to learn of the men."**_

"_**As you are aware, just as the women are responsible for seeing to your mother and sisters safety; likewise, the men, who are also similarly armed and see to you and your father's safety, also enjoy beating each other up for fun several hours each day, as they learn the finer points of a Martial Art called Judo. They train with Tanaka-Takumi and Urogataya-Dai Shiro for several hours a week as well."**_

_**Prince William studied the four men; each similarly dressed in all black as too the women; each heavily armed with crossbows, knives and, in the case of Walter; a Katana and Tantō worn at the waist. Two of the men had blond hair; the third's brown, while the fourth's was dark black. Stephan drew his attention to the left most individual, a young looking man with long blond hair.**_

"_**I will begin these introductions with Ruben; who is six feet tall and 22 years old. He pulls double duty. First, he serves incognito in the palace as what appears to be a mild mannered chamberlain. Second, and when the need arises, he is the Royal Guard Crossbow Sergeant. In this capacity, he ensures the Royal Guard has the latest and best crossbows and knows how to use them." **_

"_**I am most pleased to meet you under these vastly different circumstances, Prince William."**_

"_**So too am I, Ruben. I had no idea how safe my father kept us or, more importantly, how our protection hid in plain sight."**_

_**Stephan next motioned to the man standing to the right of Ruben, a black haired young man also dressed in all black, a moustache and goatee gracing his young face.**_

"_**Your highness, this is Mark. He is 26 years old and, when not shining the finest palace silver, also enjoys practicing with his Katana and Tanto alongside Okuma-Takehiko. He also sometimes partakes of the fun of the shuriken throwing competitions, although his control is still developing."**_

"_**I am pleased to have you on this mission. Your parents would be so very proud of what you became, Mark."**_

"_**Thank you, your highness;" Mark replied, surprised at the kind words from his crown prince.**_

"_**We are now to the last two members of Der Eizen Nebel Garde; the twins Peter and Walter."**_

_**As Prince William studied the two 26 year olds, he noted that they were more easily discernible than the two pairs of twin sisters Fukumitsu-Natsuki and Fukumitsu-Natsumi, and Fuschida-Saika and Fuschida-Misaki. Peter, his face graced by a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee, wore his blond hair short. His slightly older brother; Walter, his face clean shaven, wore his brown hair long.**_

"_**I cannot seem to remember seeing these two around the palace grounds. What do they do when in garrison?"**_

"_**Peter masquerades as one of the principle grounds keepers. In this endeavor, he is constantly able to ensure the security of the palace grounds from unwelcomed guests."**_

"_**I see. And, what role does Walter fulfill?"**_

"_**I am not surprised that you know not of Walter and his role in the palace. He provides normal security after dark. He is what many call a 'night owl,' constantly on the prowl at night; ever ready to sound the alert when necessary." **_

"_**This is quite the team, Sir Stephan." **_

"_**Yes it is your highness. We are eager to serve. Many of the team members are ever eager to try out new skills. In this mission, we are expecting them to demonstrate their new found skills of invisibility and stealth to get them close enough to the Midland Guard officers and senior sergeants to eliminate them; with, I believe the words of your father used, extreme prejudice."**_

"_**That is correct. We are going for complete shock and awe. Very good, Stephan; I can see that this is the most remarkable and capable team my father could form; although I am still unaware of its full name."**_

"_**Yes, your highness, this team, known in total as die Schwindler Jäger, or the Shark Hunters, is ever ready for your orders."**_

"_**The Shark Hunters; given our maritime centered culture; a very unique name for the most amazing group of individuals I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. Let's gather the team and I will brief them on the mission as well as Lord Marcus' role.**_

**A/N #3: Please review!**

**A/N #4: Please read bStormhand's, Rapunzel Goes Home Extended Edition**


End file.
